The Pages of My Life
by Laurell-chan
Summary: You can't run from your past because there’s no place that far. Kagome and Inuyasha learn this the hard way through each other, but can their relationship survive despite their past mistakes?
1. Chapter 1 So this is Life

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. RumikoTakahashi does.**_

Quick Author Note: I've had this fic bouncing around in my head for a little while but I just recently decided to make it an Inu fanfic. It's my first attempt at one so reviews are very welcome, I'm a bit nervous about posting this but I'm having a lot of fun writing it so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

It's in first person POV which will be switching between Inuyasha and Kagome. I'll note who it is in the beginning but later it should be obvious and I might not always say, I'll try to though.

It is a romance so it is going to be fluffy, you're being warned but I'll try not to make it a total sapfest. And there is going to be a fair amount of cussing, nothing crazy but use your personal digression. I'm most likely going to be updating at least once a week, we'll see once things get rolling.

Ok enough chit chat, thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Laurell

------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Kagome's POV:

It was 5:30 am and I had work at 9:00 am. An important detail to this is I hadn't gone to sleep yet. Nothing was on but infomercials, tacky church sermons, and bad music videos. Not that it really mattered because I kept the TV on mute; I just wanted to fill up the dead air with some movement and light anyway.

The sad part is this time I didn't even bother attempting to sleep tonight; I usually tossed and turned if not just for society's sake. But I knew it would be futile with the mood I was in. I settled for gory news headlines from my otherwise quiet TV. The empty apartment echoed around me mockingly with the occasional buzz of air condition. I sighed and raised my hand to put pressure on top of my reading glasses where they perched on my nose.

There wasn't any point in trying for sleep by now, so I settled for a breakfast soda. I couldn't stand coffee, reminded me of my annoying roommates all of which who were passed out or not home at the moment. I considered doing laundry, if nothing else just to annoy them, but dismissed the thought as I would have to leave my room for that.

College was supposed to be exciting, these were supposed to be the best years of my life. But someone had gotten it horribly wrong and everyone had been lied to ever since I suppose. My classes were taught by mostly pompous ass liberals who just wanted a crowd to preach their insane opinions to. It wasn't really about learning so much as about parroting what they wanted back. I spent copious amounts of money on books I never opened, which frustrated me to no end. I spent $150 bucks on my political science book first semester only for it to cause clutter under my desk for 3 months and then get $4.50 back for it, I couldn't even buy lunch for $4.50 that day. My friends had mostly scattered to other colleges, or were living in dorms, and never had classes with me. It was too hard to keep up with high school classmates because you didn't have much in common anymore and too hard to meet new people because you can't even find the same person twice in a class of 500.

I'm not a pessimistic person by nature; and I've been feeling out of place in my own mind lately. But, my entire life up until this point has been wonderful, and when it was scheduled to get even better, everything went up in smoke. I moved away from home for college, to go find myself and be independent….or some shit. That went real well, for about a week. I quickly realized being independent' meant far too many hours at a job I was constantly screwing up at, to barely break even paying all my expenses. Being away from home left me lonely from everyone I had known, and going to a huge impressive school on the coast that I fully intended to do great in while partying my ass off…hadn't turned out at all like I intended.

I made decent grades but by my mid first semester my old enthusiasm for making great grades was beginning to go unmotivated. Partying was just stupid, same drunk losers hitting on me, same stupid girls doing way too many drugs, and I couldn't stand any of them, even while I was intoxicated. Not to mention the time I probably almost got myself raped, I won't even go into that mess.

I was in a rut, and the part that really gnawed at me about that was I had put myself there. I would have given anything to pick up and leave, but I didn't have the money. Or to just meet someone, a friend a lover I didn't care. But I was shy and untrusting of the people around me by now and after a whole semester of not meeting anyone new, I had kind of abandoned those thoughts.

My roommates, who I had practically expected to, become sisters to me like some cheesy chick movie or something I don't know, I couldn't stand. Two of them were older than me and so they thought they could boss me around. They were constantly throwing huge loud parties when I had finals the next day or screwing loudly. My other roommate was actually two because her boyfriend was always staying with us, and eating my food. I breezed in and out without so much as a greeting with anyone except to occasionally find mail addressed to me in front of my door. But the other three constantly screamed at each other. I'd walk into the kitchen to get something to eat and would usually go straight through a "Go fuck yourself!" or "Eat shit you dumb bitch!" fight between two or three of them. I was sort of known as the neutral roommate. I pretended I wasn't there as much as they did I think.

I sniffed at a hard piece of pizza on the corner of my desk trying to remember when I ordered it. Giving up on that I light a cigarette instead blowing it towards the vent, knowing good and well about one of their allergies and whatever else she claimed was wrong with her that day. I smiled a bit tilting my head back.

Yep this looked to be the start of another wonderful day….I could just tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------

:Inuyasha's POV:

Stepping into the bank I felt the immediate rush and relief of cool air flood across my hot skin. Everything near me was crisp, clean, and if possible marble covered. I glanced around waiting for my pupils to adjust to the huge room and tried to identify where I was to head first. Teller booths and bank representatives in a giant room to the left we're chitchatting and settling into their desks with opening hour about to hit. I looked down at the floor of the huge empty oval room and stared at what loomed under my addidas sneakers stretching past me. In the direct center of the room a giant shape looking somewhat like a compass was carved in the marble floor. It was lined with gold lines between the shapes separating the different stone types, like an elaborate stained glass frame with rock replacing the colorful window panes.

Still in some awe I craned my neck back next to look up into the core of the tall building; It had to be 20 stories tall at least…probably more and seemed to stretch up endlessly. I had definitely never worked in conditions like this before, I thought with a gulp. Realizing I was just standing there gawking like an idiot I walked quickly over to the escalator heading for the second story hoping no one had noticed.

I stepped off the moving stairs and carefully approached the desk to the right. I cleared my throat impatiently getting the attention of a small man behind the giant desk; which was making him look even smaller, to put his paper down.

"Good morning," I started a bit nervously, "I'm a new employee, wh-" He cut me off shortly with a hand motion, not necessarily in a rude way but just that he probably got this a lot.

"You'll want to head up those elevators to your right to the fifth floor. Someone will be waiting to give you your orientation I'm sure."

"Thank you."

He waved it off and picked his paper back up while I headed for the elevators, remembering I had heard something about the next couple of days being orientation days. I obsessively went over things in my mind as to how I should act and what to try and do today as I stepped into the lavish elevator when it arrived. I was really lucky to have found this job with my former…well…employment history. Keeping my temper wasn't one of my fortes and I had a bad history of screwing up most jobs with it, or my foul mouth.

Tugging the collar of my shirt I fidgeting feeling awkward in the polo and khaki shorts I had on, but was thankful I didn't look too underdressed for my position. I had roped the majority of my long black hair into a long pony tail, I was told long hair was allowed under the condition it was well managed and didn't get in the way. My lengthy bangs still framed my face and I ran a hand through them nervously, despite it doing nothing to push them aside. I could hardly stand my hair tied back, even with the pony tail holder attempting to clamp it down it fluffed out in the weirdest places. I was reminiscing of the feel of my favorite jeans when the elevators opened to a modestly decorated lobby. Taking a deep breath I stepped out praying I wouldn't fuck this up.

---------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 Same Ol' Same Ol'

Another quick reminder, later on I might not say who's POV it's in but it should always be obvious, and there is going to be some slight OCC behaviors, but I'll try and keep them to a minimum.

Thanks for reading!

Laurell

------------------------------------------------------------------

:Kagome's POV:

My long lashes were beginning their descent once again when I was snapped back into reality harshly.

"Good morning Kagome! Is the coffee ready yet?" Marian the book keeper for the office breezed in happily carrying a giant tote bag filled with god knows what that had a picture of a peacock on it.

"Oh good morning and yes it's in the thermos already."

"Wonderful! Any calls yet?" She asked while opening the bag and began digging for something. She pulled out a file after some scrounging.

"Nope, I just opened and finished laying out the morning stuff and sat down." She was always insanely cheery…I don't know how she did it. Because of this whenever someone wasn't as happy as she was she assumed something was horribly wrong and proceeding to interrogate, determined to help' at that point. I quickly added a big smile to the end of my statement realizing she was looking at me and starting to get the concerned look.

Seeming satisfied by the last second smile she headed back towards the mailroom which connected to her office. I sighed relieved and fiddled with some papers on my desk to look busy while my other coworkers straggled in. The phone calls started around 8:30 and the other secretary Eri rushed in the door late as usual and dropping things left and right. She was always so disheveled even though everyone expected her to be late by now she still ran up the walkway and practically tripped her way in the door.

"Morning," I yawned absentmindedly.

"Have I missed anything?" She asked frantically.

"No, of course not, I've got it covered opening you know that."

"Thanks so much Kagome," She breathed a sigh of relief and moved to hang her coat and set down her purse.

I worked for a two partner CPA office, pretty small by most company standards but we had ten employees occupying the upstairs and downstairs offices of a building. It was a nice pace when it came to the world of office work and it had a pretty good client tell and reputation, having been open a bit more than 30 years. I'd been working here since late fall, having started out as more of a delivery girl than anything but moved up pretty quickly to being the lead administrative assistant. Other than me there was Eri, who basically did my job for the other partner, two book keepers, three accountants, and three full C.P.A.'s. Everyone was my boss essentially except Eri but no one really talked down to me which was nice. I liked my job, it was a little boring at times, but I hated the feeling like I was always screwing up despite everyone telling me I was doing great for having no experience. They were patient with me though, as things like this take a while to learn but I couldn't help but feel like a disappointment to the firm. To compensate I worked almost full time except when I wasn't at class, including opening up the office and getting ready for everyone to come in.

The apartment, school and work were the things that filled up my day. You could most often find me at one of the three. But lingering on those thoughts made me feel kind of pathetic so I tried not to think of it too much. Looking up I saw Eri's mouth moving rapid fire and realized she was talking to me. I snapped back from my self pity day dream.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You ok Kagome?" She paused above my desk looking down at where I sat.

"Yea fine, I just had trouble sleeping last night that's all," And by trouble I mean didn't.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that babe," She took a pencil out from a drawer of my desk and scribbled down something on a post-it note. "You should really take better care of yourself Kagome." Eri was a sweet girl, one of the only people I talked to anymore, other than polite small talk; so I was thankful to have her around. She was sincere and we grabbed lunch on occasion, but she lived on the other side of town with her older boyfriend, and didn't go to school so we didn't really hang out that much outside of work.

"You've been having so much trouble sleeping lately you should try Ambien or something. I bet you could get a prescription easy enough with your insomnia. Trey had to use that when he hurt his back at the shop to sleep at night. They're fun too if you stay up longer than you're supposed to on it by drinking caffeine or something." She giggled profusely and winked at me.

I smiled politely but didn't reply more than a "Yea…maybe…" I didn't need any pills to fall asleep, I needed to get out of the hole of my life I was trapped in and reduce my stress somehow. The phone rang loudly and I dismissed the thoughts deciding to focus on work and get through the day as quick as possible, hoping it would be as uneventful as it usually was around here.

------------------------------------------

:Inuyasha's POV:

So far so good! I hadn't cussed, or got into a fight, or done anything inappropriate yet. The training was simple and I was catching on quick and hopefully impressing the lady showing me around. She didn't seem disappointed at least and that's definitely a start. A woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Clarkston was doing my orientation which included a company profile, tour of the building and then basic expectations of my job. I finished up with her around lunch time and then was directed to my department to begin training for the job I was doing.

I worked with mostly all guys besides from a secretary who managed the phones and everyone seemed pretty laid back. My boss was a man in his fifties named Willie who was nice reminding me of an old burned out hippie. He laughed and had to ask me how to pronounce my name several times, something I was used to obviously, but still annoyed me on occasion.

"Just call me Inu." I finally relented for the poor guy.

A couple of my 'fellow employee's' seemed like losers just dickin' around with the job, but most of them looked to be starting at the bottom and trying to work their way up into the company. I wasn't even sure which category I'd put myself in yet, depends how long I could last here.

Trying to leave a good first impression, I was working as hard as I could and volunteering for every run available to try and get to know the place better. My job to the bank was to be a runner. I ran mail jobs between other banks we were joined with I guess, and then also actually drove out to larger clients in the area to do pick up's of deposits in the morning daily.

We were directly in the center of downtown and had a huge parking garage too. The hardest part of the job I was told was just learning the downtown streets and how to get around without killing yourself or anyone else, "or just not too often" one of my coworkers kidded, I had already forgotten his name…..damnit.

Apparently most of the streets were one way, and on top of that there was always tons of construction I was forewarned. But defensive driving was never a problem for me, I thought with a smirk.

After all the introductions and explanations of what I'd start doing tomorrow I was sent down to have my ID card made and get the decal for my car. The security of this place was pretty intense and the ID cards we're programmed for your security clearance determining where you could and couldn't go. Mine would be limited which was a good thing; I knew I wouldn't be tempted to do any exploring of my own.

At the end of the day I left feeling confident, I hadn't actually worked yet…but still things seemed pretty good. More excited than nervous now for my second day I headed for home. Drumming my fingers along the steering wheel in traffic I realized I hadn't felt this good in awhile now. To be completely in control and to have found every bit of this job on my own, it felt good. I sighed remembering I still had a ton of unpacking to do before I could go to bed that night and I wanted to get plenty of sleep to ensure I wouldn't be cranky tomorrow when I made my first runs to the client offices.

Business world here I come, I looked at my eyes in the rearview window and couldn't help but smile faintly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Close Your Eyes

Thank you everyone for reading! I know the beginning is going a bit slow but I want to set everything up properly for you guys. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Now it's getting exciting!

Laurell

------------------------------------------------

:Inuyasha's POV:

By the time I got the downtown I was cursing loud out my open car windows at the traffic. My air condition hadn't worked in months so I got used to driving without it, I'm not what you would call high maintenance so it wasn't a problem. However keeping the windows open the way I spewed offensive language, was starting to become one. Spying a cop up ahead I quickly ducked my head back in the car barely avoiding the tirades of fuck's I would have shouted into his aviators. Guessing he probably wouldn't have found that amusing.

So I gave in and took out my frustrations on death gripping the steering wheel.

"Stay calm Inu…stay calm… God damnit! Who am I kidding if I'm late to work on my first day doing my actual job they're gunna fire me on the spot!-" I ranted to myself, earning several odd stares from the other cares near me.

Finally the light changed and I stopped yelling to focus on cutting people off and getting into the turn lane for my upcoming right.

"Doesn't matter where I go people always drive like assholes in the states," I muttered to no one in particular, then flashed my ID to the parking attendant, as he let me into the garage. The only spots open still were on the top level, I made a mental note to leave much earlier from now on even though I doubted I'd follow it.

I jumped out of the car and took off running, did a double take back because I forgot to lock my car no one would even want to steal, but knowing my luck would just to fuck with me, then ran headed for the elevators again.

Getting to the bottom floor of the parking garage I sprinted past the cars rushing along side me and ran into the cool building again, instantly feeling better even with my frenzied state just having that air condition first hit me. It was so hot here during the day.

I made my way to the 8th floor and was relieved to see I wasn't late at all. Most of the people from our department (if you could even call it that) we're still snacking on donuts and coffee. Did they ever do work here?

Our department', and I use the term quite loosely, was actually made of abandoned offices. The 8th floor had recently been cleared out so they put us in the back of it with a couple of desks and said have at it apparently. The views from the windows were nice though, there wasn't a side of this building that wasn't windows I didn't think but it was one of my favorite things about it. I had always loved being up high and looking over the landscapes of wherever I was, and our floor was a great view of downtown.

Being we were so tucked back no one really came to check on us as long as the mail was still running so the hardest person we had to deal with was Willie and he was a piece of cake. I gazed out the window catching my breath for a minute.

"Hey new guy!"

I glared at whoever had broken me from my thoughts but the guy just laughed.

"What are you all out of breath from?"

"I'm not out of breath," I snapped. "And what's it to you?"

"Oh, ok, never mind then," he chucked again completely unfazed by my rudeness…it unnerved me to have someone not take the same attitude towards me back. "Well you're starting your pick ups today. I've got the address's all set out for you, only six of them called in this morning, lucky you! Come with me and I'll show you where they are on the map."

I followed him to the back of one of the cubicle walls where a huge map of the city was laid out. He pointed to each of my destinations and explained the quickest ways to get there without it getting too confusing for me. I paid close attention memorizing the street names and directions, I had a somewhat photographic memory so I didn't think these would be hard to find.

"You have the numbers on the sheet if you get lost, and once you get familiar with the route you'll find short cuts that make it even easier. But for now just take the main roads that way you can't get yourself too turned around."

"Keh, I have a great sense of direction, I won't get lost." I replied icily.

"Fine by me if you don't. Just make sure you're back here to drop off the deposits before 11. When you get back take them all to the head teller downstairs, she'll know what to do. Then you can take lunch and start doing mail runs whenever you're done. Oh and here, incase you get really lost and don't want to call the client, this is the mail room's number, you can just ask for me," He scribbled it into the margin while he talked. "Miroku's my name if you forgot (I had) and I'll be hap-"

"I already told you I won't be getting lost or needing anyone's help, I'll be back before 11." I took the couple pages of paper out of his hand and left for the elevators again, passing all the empty offices of our floor on the way out.

"Sure isn't very talkative…." Miroku muttered to Willie.

"Good, you do enough talking around here for everyone."

Miroku gave him a fake pout then laughed it off like he did everything and went to get started on his own work.

---------------------------------------------------------

:Kagome's POV:

I couldn't have been more thankful for the couple of hours of sleep I finally managed to get last night. Yesterday had proved, uneventful, thank god. But today the entire place was ringing off the hook. A huge Financial Statement had come through and was ready to be processed, ten copies bound for the manager's and board of directors, and two unbound incase they needed to make copies of their own. All of this of course had to be delivered before 12 and Eri was out running errands. More like goofing off probably' I thought, somewhat bitter I got stuck with most of the work. Oh well.

I walked out the back door of the mailroom and to the stairs. The building was a two story square with a small set of open stairs that jutted out the back of it. They had a roof to keep out most of the rain but the sides were left open exposing the messy foliage. Clients never saw the back of the building as all of the nice offices and conference tables were on the first floor, so there was no point in cleaning it up too much. I liked it though, I would sneak out here for cigarette breaks if it became to stressful and it was a peaceful part to my usually hectic day.

I headed up the stairs watching my feet carefully not the fall in my heels; I was really clumsy wearing flat shoes so accidents in the heels I wore here with my suits were quite common unfortunately. I was always tripping over something or falling down somewhere it seemed like. The stairs were starting to rust on the edges a bit I noticed.

I stepped into the upstairs offices of our firm; they were not decorated at all and had little to no organization either for that matter. Piles of 10 keys and staplers were stacked up on top of routers and servers on monitors and modems. Everything upstairs blinked or buzzed, usually both, and no matter what you did it always smelled like paper from the huge fax machine/copier which dominated the reception area. I smiled and made some small talk with the lady perched at the front desk then headed to the back corner office of my 38 year old accountant friend David. He was one of the stranger characters in my office and if I needed a place to hide out I usually came to his desk and chit chatted. He was quirky guy but always made me laugh and was the one who had prepared the Financials for me to assembly so I was actually there on real business today.

"Hey Davie," I cooed.

"Heyhowareyou." He said as always talking extremely fast for a guy with the same reply's to standard small talk. I mocked him for that the most probably.

"I heard you have a great 30 page Financial for me! Awesome!" I did two mock thumbs up and he smirked.

"Yea it's on the printer in the front; do you know how many copies?"

"Yep cleared it with the big guy before coming up here." I started to head back for the door.

"Ok, make sure to keep them in order. And get it ou-"

"Come on now, I know I know, delivery by noon, keep all together yea yea..." I waved a hand at him while I walked out not bothering to turn around. We we're casual enough I knew he wouldn't give it a second thought as rude.

I grabbed the printout and hurried through the front door to head for the binding machine and copier downstairs to start processing this. It was already ten so I didn't have a whole hell of a lot of time to spare.

My heels slapped the metal landings as I bounced down them, but suddenly one of my shoes caught on the previous step and I started to topple down the three remaining flights. Instinctively I threw my arm out and managed to grab the railing tight enough to just lose my balance and give me a tight knot in my chest. I paused a moment recovering from the terrifying feeling of almost killing myself once again when I felt something move inside my hand.

I watch horrified as I realized my pages to the financial statement had been falling out of my hands when I reached to grab the railing.

'SHIT!'

I tried to grab them and managed to get a handful but half of them still escaped my small hands.

"Damnit!" I cursed quietly. Securing the pages in my one hand while I made a mad dash for the others on the floor, dreading to figure how to put them together. And right on cue, when for any normal person's life things would go smoothly now, they would recover, pick them up and everything would be ok again. Mine went to absolute shit.

A huge gust of wind caught between the breezeway and shoved through the back hallway using it like a tunnel, my flowing skirt and hair were both flung forward against me by the unexpected interference. But more importantly, my remaining pages began to scatter heading for the parking lot.

"AH!" I threw the pages I had in my hand inside the office door on the floor, what was the point I might as well free up my hands they're already completely out of order, and chased after my remaining pieces of dancing paper.

Someone out there is getting a real good laugh out of this I bet. God why always me! Why, why, why…'

I spun around the back corner of the building heading for the parking lot where my pages were continuing to evade me from and didn't bother to notice my surroundings. I had run around this corner countless times to go to the car, or catch a client before they left. But this time, this one time where I was really in a rush….I slammed head on into something hard as a fucking wall…

I ricocheted off whatever it was and slammed back against the pavement first on my butt then the back of my head connected with nothing by sweet lovely concrete on the shallow step above me used to step up the back hallway.

"HEY! Watc—holy shit! Are you ok?"

What I had assumed to be a blunt object was actually a person…and whoever that person was, had dropped down next to me on the pavement and was hovered above me.

"Um...lady? Hello? ...please don't be dead. Oh god." I heard him moan and faintly wondered, what does he have to moan about I'm the one most likely bleeding from my skull at the moment. I winced as pain shot through my nerves going up and down my spine then out to every body part I had. Things on me were hurting I didn't realize I had, and all I could do was just lay there gritting my teeth. It felt like the back of my skull was caving in and coming out my forehead.

The guy leaning above me began to move again. "Listen I'm going to grab someone from inside to help and call 911 ok?" he sounded frantic; I think he was really worried he killed me. A distant part of me wondered where the pages were.

I finally opened my eyes still dazed and attempted to stare up into him, was he a client? The architect from the 2nd floor? My pupils weren't focusing right and I knew that to be a bad sign. I was getting very tired and remember my mother always yelling how if you ever got a concussion you couldn't fall asleep or you could go into a coma…or was that a lifetime movie I saw once…you think strange thoughts when your laying on pavement with a head injury, but either way I didn't want to risk it and tried to stop the drowsy feelings overcoming me. I wanted nothing more than to close my eyes and open them to find myself in my desk, this having been a strange day dream.

"Please….," I whispered faintly. "Don't…leave….tired…." I was trying to explain my thoughts but talking echoed inside my already pounding skull and I winced.

"Shit don't talk! Ok, ok, ok, fuck, fuck, think Inu..."

He talks to himself I thought with some amusement as my lashes helplessly began to shut, I couldn't force myself to keep them open much longer…the pain echoing inside my head proving too much to deal with.

"You! WOMAN! Keep your eyes open, you hear me!" He started fumbling around like mad, and things really began to get fuzzy. I heard him yelling, and then yelling even louder and I really wished he would just stop and let me die in peace.

Then there were voices, and lots of them. People too, but I couldn't make out their faces. They hovered and circled around but it looked like I was staring through the peep hole of a front door the way they moved and curved. The only thing I could think to relate it to at that time was I felt like I had been drugged…a really bad one.

But after awhile it got quiet again, and I could faintly see the lights through my lashes, bouncing off the pavement as the crowd circled around me. It blurred beyond recognition though soon after, and I was thankful to finally be able to give into closing my eyes seeing as them open wasn't doing me any good now anyway. I gave into the darkness happily letting the pavement suck me down as my body lost all weight and gravity released me.

The last thing I remembered was someone grabbing my hand; his grip was strong yet so gentle at the same time, like he was afraid of crushing me. He tried to pull me back up but it was too late…I smiled then everything went black.

----------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4 Into The Sirens

Hey sorry the new chapter took longer than I expected, I was doing some research. Short Chappy but hopefully a long one to follow next week. Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. Enjoy!

Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------

:Inuyasha's POV:

Things were all happening too fast, too fast to be reality. This couldn't be real.

The limp girl whose hand I was still clutching I was suddenly pulled back from. Someone inside had called 911 when they heard my screaming for help I could only assume, lights and sirens wailed past but they didn't stop for some reason and before I could process why, they were blaring behind me and passing above me sucking me back away from the girl. Paramedics rushed through me and I was strangely frightened. I hadn't been scared for myself let alone anyone else for longer than I could remember.

People had swarmed in that I hadn't even noticed were there. A quiet shock that felt like it was numbing all my senses was distracting as I looked between the people trying to process the foreign tongue they were all speaking quickly in. I picked up small fragments of their voices that made no sense to me… "O2 non re-breather 15 LPM". One was running his hands all over her and I felt a strong urge to rip him off the placid girl, instead I pushed my way through the small group.

"What happened to her?" He asked to no one in particular. I don't remember finding my voice.

"She fell…she hit her head on the step…" Swiveling around, he locked eyes with mine and ordered me closer.

"How did she fall? When did she lose consciousness?" His calmness unnerved me and honestly everything had happened so franticly I hadn't even mentally recapped it myself.

"She came around the corner and ran into me… she fell back and I didn't know what to do…I was too scared to move her so I just screamed for help..." Hearing it come out that way I felt so pathetic all the sudden.

"You were right not to move her, how long ago did she lose consciousness though?"

"Maybe…five minutes?"

The entire time he was talking to me he was slipping a collar around the back of her neck and strapping it in place, having gently turned her face up towards mine. I stared briefly into it. She didn't look like someone who needed sirens to rescue her, or the oxygen mask that was being placed on her. An inflated bag was connected to the plastic barrier obscuring her nose, lips and chin. She looked like she was simply resting.

His hands kept running over her head feeling behind her ears and pulling at the skin under her eyes, then going to her wrist periodically and pausing. He yelled something and two more people came up with a large board. I stared dumbfounded as she was moved onto this board and strapped down. The group of people around us with similar expressions to mine had gotten larger.

She was loaded into the back of the ambulance head first and I probably would have just stood there gawking if not for a paramedic who signaled for me to get in. I nodded dumbly and climbed in after, in some sort of trance. A woman yelled a protest in the background but the door was already closed and the sirens blaring again. They jarred any sense of this not being reality far away.

"Tell me any further information you have about the injury."

I snapped back and starred for a second before telling him what she had tried to say and how she had acted up until her eyes closed.

"Ok, what's her name? Do you know her address or if she's on any current medication?"

"I …um don't know her name."

Now I felt really out of place. There goes my nice normal first day of work. I just had to trample a girl, then get stuffed in the ambulance with her and gawked at by people who clean up car crashes daily. Getting stared at in disbelief by a paramedic…not a high point in my life.

"You've never met her before?"

"No actually, I was just picking something up from what I guess is the office where she works…" Shit I still had pick up's to do, shit how was I going to get back to my car! Think before jumping into ambulances next time Inuyasha, I berated myself. I'd really gotten into a mess this time I was beginning to realize.

The paramedics must have figured I wouldn't be of much more use to them because they went back to focusing on the girl.

After checking what I assumed to be her vitals he felt the back of her head again and took her blood pressure after slipping something onto her finger. Another guy on the other side of her started an IV and I almost asked why. A million questions were going through my head, would she be ok? Where were we going? Not that I knew any hospitals in the area. I couldn't have voiced them even if I found the courage though because the vehicle stopped, doors were flung open and more people surged in to meet it. The procession rushed out and through the emergency room doors leaving me standing in its wake.

--------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5 Hostage Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own the boy with the cute puppy dog ears. 

Reviews make me very happy! Laurell

--------------------------------------------

If you stare in the mirror long enough you start to question your own reflection. Is that really me?' I've often found myself thinking in a strange mood. I couldn't recreate myself any better, and I'm not the type to bother changing my image drastically. But just every once in awhile, I don't feel like myself even in my own body.

This is one of those cases, when I wake up to find I'm trapped behind foreign eyes. I know I must be dreaming, although it would be more like a nightmare. Frantically I looked around trying to wake up but all I could see was a limp body lying in a hospital bed. Everything beeped and breathed around what I was being held hostage in.

I was getting more panicked by the minute, this seemed too real, and why wasn't I waking up? My thoughts screeched to a halt when I heard someone walk in the room, and I fell still on a frightened animal instinct.

"Ms. Higurashi I'm glad to see you're awake, we were worried you really were going to fall into a coma."

My blood stopped in its veins and flowed backwards reversing completely causing my heart to sort of spasm. What was going on, I didn't want to be here anymore, and this needed to end now. I closed my eyes tightly waiting to shoot up in my dark bedroom sweating and panting heavily.

It never came.

"Ms. Higurashi? I'm going to check your vitals and ask you some questions ok?"

The doctor looking at me had kind eyes. Staring widely with the eyes I was beginning to realize were my own I searched for my voice but found only dry air.

"It's ok Miss; you really shouldn't try to talk just yet. Maybe you don't remember all the details of your coming here, I'm sorry let me explain. And please, try to stay calm, its imperative to your condition."

I listened carefully to every word he said absorbing every detail, and when he was done speaking I did something completely out of the ordinary. My eyes rolled back and for the first time in my life I fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know her, I'd never seen her, never met her, and certainly never had a vision of her eyes or her face. Things of that sort didn't happen to me. And yet…it pained me to see her hurting. In the deep sorrowful way I hadn't truly felt since my mother had died so long ago.

I had called Miroku, despite how much I did NOT want to tell him about what happened. He seemed completely unfazed like it was a normal first day on the job experience. But I just kept my mouth shut and was thankful.

The girl's office was my last stop and the closest so Miroku just drove out and grabbed the deposit bags I had collected. I forgot completely that I had dropped them and just left then sitting on the sidewalk like an idiot. There wasn't anything but checks in them anyway but it was still stupid of me. The other office employees recognized what they were and took them inside apparently. I couldn't believe I hadn't been fired on the spot.

I was still inside the hospital mostly for lack of transportation to get anywhere else until after five when Miroku said he'd come by and drive me back to my car. He reassured me, "I'll just tell the others you were doing some first day training I thought would be good for you, and have one of the other flunkies pick up your afternoon rounds."

I didn't understand why he was doing so much just to help me out, and he was kind of creepily nice, but I could use all the friends I could get. He was the first so far in this new city, and that was more than I usually had. I'm guessing the girl I put here wouldn't make new friend number two but I still wanted to make sure I hadn't permanently damaged her or anything on accident.

It was so unlike me to even care about shit like this. I scoffed feeling somewhat foolish and pushed my feet out far in front of me stretching in the awkward waiting room chair. My arms rose up behind me and I weaved my fingers through the back of my hair taking up as much space as possible in that tiny room. It was then that the nurse walked in, when my eyes were closed.

"You've been waiting a long time but your girlfriend finally woke up I just heard. You can go see her now if you want." She paused obviously confused by the glare I was issuing.

"She's not my girlfriend, but take me to her room anyway."

Nodding with a gulp I followed after her mousey steps trying to walk slowly and keep at her slow pace. I dismissed her in my normal rude routine of not saying anything, and moved past her once I could see the room we were headed for, walking in on my own.

It had one bed in the middle of the room that was surrounded with monitors and machines. Drapes were partly closed keeping the afternoon sun out of the single window and a lifeless TV was hanging off the wall. I remembered why I hated hospitals all over again. The only things interrupting the stale air were the occasional different beep tones and clicks.

"What gives! I thought you said she was awake!" I hissed at the nurse who stood halfway in the door. She backed further out in the hallway shielding herself at my tone.

'Shit…I'm not that scary am I?'

"I'm sorry; she was just a second ago! Let me find her do-" but before she could spin around a middle age man had joined her side.

"Sorry for the confusion, I think she was overwhelmed by the situation. I explained what happened to her and she looked at me like I was insane then fainted."

"Isn't she not supposed to go back to sleep!" I demanded growing angry with his casual attitude.

"No her vitals have stabilized now and she's just in shock, forcing her to wake could do more damage than good. She'll have to stay in the hospital to be monitored for at least another 24 hours to make sure she doesn't relapse from the concussion. But as of now she's looking very good. That head injury will be there for quite some time though, poor girl." He frowned slightly and I regretted snapping at him a bit. I was partially to blame for her state after all.

"Oh, sorry…So when will she wake up again?"

"Whenever she feels like it, she needs the rest so it's nothing to worry yourself about. Feel free to stay as long as you like ok?" He nodded to the nurse who was gripping her chart tightly against her chest. She took another glance at me then headed back the way we came with the doctor behind her.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day I felt really awkward again. Staring down at some passed out girl like a pervert or something. I sighed more inwardly than literally and sat down in the chair next to her. I had waited all day for her to stabilize, not even really to see her just to know she would be ok but now what was I to do? They had just assumed I wanted to be shoved in here and left alone with her.

You could always walk out and wait for Miroku in the lobby' I thought. But long after deciding that was the right action to take, I still sat motionless except for my breathing. I hated hospitals, my entire body was telling me go wait outside, go wait in the lobby, be anywhere but in this stuffy sterile room. But I still didn't move. Something had rooted me to the spot just staring at this girl in one of those dazed expressionless ways. Maybe it was guilt I don't know.

They had put one of those hospital bands around her wrist, the kind you have to cut off. It read Kagome Higurashi'. One mystery down I guess, so that's her name.

"Kagome…" I hadn't even realized I actually said it out loud and immediately blushed at the connotation of my tone. But what startled me even more is when she stirred and opened her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 Woken

A/N: Hope you enjoy the new chapter and if you do, or have any suggestions please email or review. Ja ne! Laurell

--------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes trying to clear the fog out of my mind again, even in sleep I felt confused and stressed. The knot in my stomach reminded me something was very wrong here, that and the IV in my arm. Beginning to focus I realized what had woken me...someone was calling my name.

I blinked several times looking up into a pair of very wide violet eyes. A boy sat next to the bed I had been laid in, he was leaning foreword peering into me with his hands grasped in his lap. He wasn't dressed like a doctor or nurse and I was certain I had never met him but something about him was so familiar. My throat was dry and I was worried the type of noise would come out when I tried to speak. But he didn't look like he was about to start explaining anything either. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to let it all come back to me, what the doctor had said, how I ended up here. I wished I had stayed awake long enough to hear how long I would have to stay like this...

"Who...are you?" My voice sounded foreign, quiet and weak but I was thankful to have spoken at all.

He looked taken back for a moment and seemed to consider his answer carefully. "I'm the person you ran into in the parking lot."

It all came flying back to me, the realizations striking me so hard I winced. The man above me yelling, his frantic voice and his soft hand grabbing mine telling me to stay awake. The emotions churning beneath my pale form were a bit overwhelming. Part of me was so angry for him being there, for me being so clumsy, for him having the nerve to come here after me like some charity case. I felt even more confused than before and I didn't even realize it was possible...why was he here?

"What are you doing here?" Becoming more exhausted by the second, I asked somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not sure...I just wanted to know you were ok..." His eyes were staying locked on the tile floor. "I can go now that I know you are." His voice faltered and I barely caught it, but it happened, and I immediately felt guilty for treating him coldly.

"No." It was the first thing I thought to say, but maybe my brain still wasn't working properly. It was my turn to look down. "I mean you don't have to, I'm sorry for seeming ungrateful...that was very kind of you."

He blushed slightly and I couldn't help but smile, it made him seem more human.

"Oh well yea it wasn't anything really." he counted quickly "Is there anything I can get you? Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"No...This is all so confusing...I'd just like a little quiet to sort things out I guess. But some water would be nice." My voice still sounded awful to my own ears. As soon as I said it he rushed out to find some, saying something about right back. I sighed, content to just be in peace. I spent the entire year alone and I couldn't deal with people well when stressed. This day was too heavy to be around anyone at this point. All I wanted was to be in my crappy apt right now, home would have been nicer but that wasn't possible anymore.

Of all my luck...how long are they going to keep me cooped up like a specimen? I should be counting my blessings for not being hurt worse but god the back of my skull was throbbing so bad still. He came back in the room with a cup and it dawned on me I still didn't know his name.

"Thank you so much," I gave him a genuine smile when he sat back down placing the cup on the table next to my bed. I took a sip letting the wonderful feel of the cold liquid take me away for a minute. Enjoying simple pleasures would be all I'd have for at least a day or two. "I'm sorry I realized I still don't know your name." Upon opening my eyes again I said.

"Oh, right, it's Inuyasha, but most just call me Inu it's easier."

"Inuyasha...it's a kinda odd name, you know?" I said more to myself than him while looking over the rim of the glass. He just shrugged.

"I'm not from around here. Listen, I'm going to have to get going soon. I've got a ride coming." He fidgeted in the chair uncomfortably, it was weird. He seemed completely fine when I first woke up. Guess I wasn't the sleeping beauty he expected, but it was no problem of mine.

"Ok then."

"Do you have any friends or family you want me to call or have the doctors call? Or would your coworkers have called them already?" He reached into his pocket and fished out a silver cell phone.

"No."

"Well you ca-" He looked surprised when I cut him off.

"There's no one to call. I'm not from around here either, but don't worry about it I'll be fine." I knew my voice was icy and I shouldn't be acting so childish but how was it his business.

"Oh...well the doctor said you'll be here at least another day for monitoring. You sure you wont need anyone?" His voice had softened again, what's with this guy and mixed signals.

"No, I don't need anyone." I locked my eyes on his as I said that. He slumped his gaze down and I mentally smirked. That should get rid of him. Once he left I could put this entire mess behind me and go back to my normal life. I heard a strange voice in the back of my head whisper 'is that what you really want?' Instantly dismissing it I focused on Inuyasha. He stared at me for a little while longer then just nodded silently and rising from the seat.

His body was framed in the doorway when he paused. The bright hospital lights from the hallway haloing around him, they accented his every angle. Wow, he's gorgeous in a weird way, why didn't I notice until now. I realized he was cute, but standing like that all the lines off his body seemed hand placed like a delicate drawing one had spent hours on. He was sculpted.

After an eternity of silence he simply said "I'm sorry about what happened...take care of yourself Kagome." Then he was gone. Completely out of my site, with me totally unable to chase after him even if I wanted to.

Maybe if he hadn't said my name last, I wouldn't have felt so lonely, if I didn't have to hear it in the voice that woke me again. But he did, and it made me think of all I could be missing. After I was released I could go back to my 'normal' life, but why was I eager to become one of the walking dead again? It felt like I hadn't breathed, ate, or slept in months. I just existed…

Hitting him today had almost put me in a coma, or so what they tell me, but I've been in one since moving here. He kept telling me to stay awake, to keep my eyes open, then it was him who woke me in this bed. Had he done more than that though, in how many ways had he woken me just now? The thought scared and excited me. What if I wouldn't be able to tolerate my miserable life anymore?

A year of sustaining myself, desolate but strong, and independent, but was my independence more important than my happiness? Don't even think that way, doesn't matter, because you can't ever go back. You promised yourself you wouldn't. A year of being lonely but being able to handle it and after one touch of his I crumble? All of it lost? It didn't make sense; maybe I did hit my head harder than I thought. I sighed and stared into the shimmering water. Inuyasha...

----------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7 Vintage

A/N: Another short chappy but I had idea's running amuck I wanted to get down and was happy where this ended. Well I think two days is soon enough for you guys heh. I need sleep oi. T.T Hope you like the new chapter, and thank you to DJ! for putting me on his favorites list! And thank you so much to all my readers! Reviewers and non-reviewers alike I appreciate you giving my story a chance so much! Enough of me though, on with the chapter! Laurell

-----------------------------------------

I was quiet on the ride back to my car with Miroku and oddly, so was he. I watched neighborhoods and streets fly past me that I had never seen and didn't know. I wondered if I would have the time to get to know them...or would they always remain a mystery as so many others had. I had been so many places lived in so many cities and all I could think of was everything I hadn't had. How many best friends and lovers had I never met because of my lifestyle? Questions that plagued me with every new city.

"So did you get a chance to talk to her? Did she wake up?" Miroku's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Oh um no...She didn't. But that's ok."

"Must have been a real pretty girl for you to wait all day for her to wake up, and its still ok she didn't."

"It's not like that." I would have bitten his head off for the comment about Kagome but I was too exhausted to fight. "Thanks again for your help today, can't say this sort of thing has every happened to me before."

"Don't worry about it, really. Could have happened to any of us I guess heh...Having a pretty girl run into you on your first day...I've had worse." He chuckled behind his large aviator sunglasses; trees were flying past in them they were so shinny.

The rest of the trip we stayed in silence except for me thanking him again for the ride before I got out. My car sat alone in the small lot which I examined quietly. It was very still; my eyes lingered on the steps Kagome had fallen against.

I unlocked my door sliding into the seat and unrolled my window. Finding my way to Orange Ave., following it to the downtown district I lived on the edge of. My apartments we're 'vintage' aka old and pretty shitty, but cheap. They were also considered artistic and original nowadays because they were so retro but the paint color was practically pink. I lived right behind an old record store on the indie-ish pretentious side of town. The street was lined with cafes (all of which had hummus), strange thrift stores, over priced hair salons, and antique everything. The strangest mix of people walked up and down the avenue, and there was constant traffic no matter what time or day. It was fun and somewhat annoying. There was however an amazing bagel shop just around the corner.

Parking in the side lot I locked the doors then trudged up the creaking stairs. The building was set up like a condominium with only four apartments which shared the center set of stairs and the balcony and porch that lined the front of the building. A couple of people looked through the open balcony doors hearing me come in, they were smoking. I would have killed for a cigarette, but had quit about six months ago.

I opened the door and tossed my keys on the floor, kicking the door closed again. The few things I owned still either boxed in various corners of the room and spilling out onto the floor in piles I weaved through to get to the bedroom. Heading for my bed I shed bits pieces of clothing throwing them as I walked until I jumped face first onto the mattress. I laid like that for awhile, debating if I should bother covering myself up. I didn't.

-----------------------------------------------

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. I hadn't slept well since Inuyasha left, even at night the constant noise and foreign feel of the room kept me awake. The nurses came in every hour to check my vitals and even though I knew they were only doing their jobs, it was so tiring.

The doctor was pleased with my recovery and said I would be released this afternoon, along with a string of prescriptions and warnings. I couldn't go back to work or school for another week, and I was instructed to stay off my feet and drink plenty of water. Most would relinquish in the absence of work and classes but I was chewing my lip over it. That left me with nothing to fill up the empty hours of the day. Not to mention I would actually have to be in the apartment and possibly around my roommates. It was enough to motivate me to STAY in the hospital. I didn't even know people in my class who could catch me up so I would have to go through the teachers, what a hassle.

'God I wish this had never'-I didn't finish it, because I knew it wasn't true. "Pull yourself together girl, you're thankful for a concussion? What is my life coming to...that can't be a good sign." I sighed to myself looking upwards; I don't what I was looking for. I also didn't notice when someone stepped into my room right away.

I sighed dropping my chin back down then noticed someone was standing in my doorway. I looked up and gasped my eyes widening instantly.

"What...what are you doing here...I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

--------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ooooh don't you love a cliffy! I do...and I think I smell a twist coming on...oh la la. As always Reviews make me so happy! And inspire me to write instead of sleep apparently, but that's good for you guys heh. Thanks for reading!

Oh and I keep forgetting to mention... Disclaimer: I don't own the cute puppy dog boy.


	8. Chapter 8 Trapped

A/N: Sorry again the last chapter was so short, hope you liked the cliffy and this next update to it hehe. Yay a longer chapter! I've got the next one done already but I can't give it all to you guys at once now can I? ;p We'll see how this one does as to when I'll post the next. Thanks again to dj1! You rock so much for being my first reviewer! I'd give you pocky if I could. And thank you so much to everyone who has read this! I just reached 400 hits and I'm so happy and hoping for many more! Enjoy! Laurell

---------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that day..._

I woke up the next morning with a groan realizing I hadn't set my alarm. Rushing through my morning routine I grabbed my sneakers and keys, hoping into the shoes while bouncing down the stairs.

Making it to the office on time with the exact same set up as before practically, and then set out for the rounds. I missed a couple of turns because I couldn't help thinking about Kagome and yesterday afternoon. She was nice but I felt so guilty and dumb for being there...I hoped I wasn't too mean...I could be a real asshole sometimes and I knew that.

What did she mean by there was no one to call, and she said she wasn't from around here either...where was she from? I would have liked to know more about it her but...she just didn't seem like she wanted me there. And that last comment "I don't need anyone." I wondered if she was lying...

Reaching Kagome's office I nervously stepped in, a girl with short black hair greeted me.

"Hi, I'm here for the deposit bag please." She reached under the desk and pulled out the white bag handing it to me.

"Hey how is Kagome doing?"

"Oh...um she's ok, she woke up yesterday around three and the doctor said she'll be released today probably. I'm so sorry about what happened..."

"It wasn't your fault don't worry, no one blames you. Accidents happen, I'm just glad to hear she's ok, I'll tell the rest of the office. Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Yea sure..." I hesitated wondering what I had just agreed to, why did I take orders so much when it came to this girl?

"Could you go by the hospital today and give Kagome her car keys and this note? Two of us drove her car over and parked it at the hospital yesterday so she could have a way home when she was released. I would go today but things here have been just insane without Kagome around. I simply don't have time."

"Oh...well I couldn't go till four when I get off, is that ok?"

"Yes that would be wonderful! That's way earlier than when I would be able to make it. You're sure its ok? It would help me so much." She gave me a big hopeful smile how could I say no?

"Yea, its fine, no problem."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She jumped up giving me a quick hug; I stiffed awkwardly at the touchy happy girl. 'What's with the perky people in this town?' I thought, but I didn't say that, I just gave a nervous laugh. "...yea it's fine...really..." I backed away from the girls grip with a fake smile.

I got back in the car heading for the bank before I realized...this means I have to see Kagome again...I gulped.

I went through the duties at work trying to focus but Kagome was always at the edge of my thoughts. Her car keys jingled in my pocket thumping lightly against my leg when I walked, serving as a constant reminder of the visit I had to make to her. Did the girl at the office call and tell her I was coming? Would she even want to see me...my nerves only got worse as the end of the day approached.

At four I said bye to everyone, Miroku made a joke or two about me having no accidents that day. I gave him a quick glare then headed for the elevator. It crawled down the floors as I tapped my foot impatiently. I had no idea what I would find at the hospital but I was strangely thankful to have an excuse to see this mystery girl again. Pulling her keys out I ran my fingers over them for the tenth time that day examining a small key chain that seemed to be some sort of Japanese charm. I recognized the symbols but gave up putting together what they could have meant seeing as I tried reading Japanese since my mother had died…

-------------------------------------------------------

_Present time…_

I felt ill. My stomach lurched and my heart heaved up into the top of my throat, ricocheted off it slamming into the bottom of my stomach, before snapping back into my pounding rib cage. I would have given anything to be able to run, to flee and not stop until I knew I was safe. But I was trapped in the small room, my only escape blocked by his body, and I was too weak to run.

"What are you doing here...?" I repeated the question my voice low but edging on hysterical.

"I heard you were hurt, am I not allowed to check up on you?" His voice was soft like silk but it made my skin crawl. A flashback of his lips pressed against my ear made me shudder. He advanced toward the end of my bed with me sinking further into the mattress. Compelling it to eat me somehow...save me from this.

"You know I don't want anything to do with you." I was growling more than talking at this point.

"And you haven't returned any of my calls; you're such a naughty girl Kagome. Changing your number on me...warning your roommates about me. That's not right, that's not how you treat someone you love." Sarcasm dripping off his every word. He was sucking all the air up in the room, suffocating me with his presence.

"Get away from me...I don't love you anymore…I don't want to see you!"

"But you did, and you didn't even give me a chance. I deserved a chance! But no you left me then I find out what you did and you won't even talk to me. How is that fair! Me never having been able to tell you exactly what I think of you." He was keeping his voice low to not alert the staff but the threats were still all there in his menacing connotation on each word.

"You told me plenty of times...you harassed me non stop! I had to change my phone number and everything else I could to get you away from me! You're lucky I didn't file a restraining order! I would have if I could have proved what you did to me!" I hissed.

He had been stalking towards me and lashed out grabbing hold of my arm.

"You can't prove shit; I didn't do anything compared to the humiliation you caused me. Fucking another man when I was still banging on your door, lying to me, slandering my name, who the fuck do you think you are to get away with that!"

"I didn't fuck anyone! This is why I broke up with you! You're paranoid and delusional! You have no concept of reality and anger issues I can't even begin to describe. You don't love me you never did! You don't abuse someone you love the way you did me. And you want to talk about humiliation? Your deranged friends attacked me, you stalked me!" My anger was boiling up to the surface uncontainable and I was sitting straighter up yelling into his face. "I couldn't even date anyone else because of the shit you said about me or you threatened to attack them too!"

"You fucking whore...you don't know anything about me and you've just begun to know what threats are. As long as your around I will do everything in my power to make your life hell because that is what you deserve...you didn't really think I would just give up did you? Let you get away with it? Leave you alone? You're even dumber than I thought if that's the case. You can't run anymore...because I've found you honey...and I won't let you escape again..." I winced as he squeezed my arm tightly. More flashbacks of him holding me down pierced my eyes.

"Let me go" I snarled glaring at him as fiercely as I could.

"Not until you drop that bitchy little attitude, and admit everything." He twisted my wrist painfully and I cried out softly trying to squirm away from him. "That's a little better...just seeing your face like that, the fear in your eyes...it's perfect."

I breathed heavily recognizing what was happening, panicking instantly, my body telling me to scream at the top of my lungs but paralyzed staring at his eyes with sheer terror.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" …. his voice. He had come to wake me from the nightmare.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gasp! Who could it be? Oh well the exciting conclusion to all this crazyness next chapter:D The sooner I get reviews the sooner I update hehe. Thanks to everyone for reading! Oh and I've got a new Inu pic up in my fanart if you're interested.

Disclaimer: As always the cute puppy boy doesn't belong to me.


	9. Chapter 9 Her Inner Confessions

A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry the update on this took longer than usual, I started a new story which was sucking up a good amount of time but Pages still lives on very much, it's just the most difficult of my stories to write, oi. Anyway I'm happy to say I have 5 new reviews since the last chapter yay! devilsPlayground, Sangi, Inuyashafanaticlmv, Kagome M.K, and djl thank you so much for the sweet reviews! Pages isn't getting as much love as my other stories so I'm very appreciative of it! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Ok so here's the conclusion! Hope you like it and review if you can!And thank you too all my readers, Ja ne! Laurell

------------------------------------------------------

I stared into the hospital room in disbelief. Rage began pooling into my blood and I remembered the feeling all too well. But this time it would be forgivable, there would be no guilt for shredding this asshole.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice and his eyes narrowed but he dropped Kagome's wrist. She whimpered softly clinging her wrist to her chest.

"Who's this guy!" His face swung back around to accuse her. I could see her starting to shake and stutter but she didn't respond. I didn't give her the chance.

"HEY! You wanna yell at someone, you yell at me. You look at her again and you're going to regret it." I advanced into the room like a predator. He ignored my threat, not a good move on his part. If there was anything I couldn't stand it was some egotistical pretty boy getting off on making a girl squirm, a girl in a hospital bed no less. The look in his eyes sickened me and I realized this wasn't going to end pretty.

"What is this some new boyfriend or something? Did I not make it clear what I would do to anyone you got involved with!" Kagome's eyes widened in fear and he went to reach for her again, but I wasn't about to allow him to touch her ever again. His rough hands didn't deserve to touch a girl the way he was, to cause the fear that I could see swelling behind her brown eyes.

With lightning speed I put myself between him and her bed and shoved him backwards.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! You haven't the slightest idea who am I do you?" He shouted at me holding a fist but not even close to swinging. I realized he was getting nervous, I had caught him doing something he knew he was guilty of; with any luck I could make him remember what it was like to be afraid again.

"I don't really give a shit who you are." Because in truth, I already knew him. I had encountered tons of guys just like him growing up in the way I did. But I'd also met all the girls they had left behind, the pieces of them at least, some physically most mentally. They shredded girls to make up for voids in their existence, needing to feel the dominance over something that couldn't defend itself like a wounded animal. They didn't care what happened to the woman they broke, how they lived, and the issues that would haunt them.

"Why would you be protecting a worthless whore like her? Do you even kno-" I shoved him again cutting him off. The final bits of patience I had were snapping like violin strings with his every stupid word that came from him.

"Don't talk about her." The last warning he would get. I didn't tell him that I had only met her yesterday, and that I knew nothing about her. She could have been the biggest bitch in the world, it didn't matter. No girl deserved to be treated that badly by a man.

"That slut is not worth the trouble you're getting yourself into man...trust me." I didn't know if he was just fucking stupid or actually thought he was doing me a favor. Either way I didn't care anymore, I had warned him.

"Kagome have you been lying to him too huh! You must have been to get anyone to protect you!" I saw Kagome's eyes start to fill with tears. And I aimed a well deserved punch right to his jaw before he could use it to say another word to upset her. His face contoured around my fist before the recoil shot him back, he obviously wasn't expecting the force behind my actions. I loved it when people underestimated me in a fight.

The still nameless guy staggered backward then looked up at me in disbelief. He lunged to throw a punch at me but I dodged it easily, stepping to the side I grabbed his arm once he was off balance and twisted it around at the joint in ways it wasn't supposed to move. Which way does an elbow bend? Whatever way I want it to. I manipulated him to the ground and held him there. He screamed when I twisted it back more. Finally, I jammed my thumb harshly at a place in the back of his skull and the skin caved in slightly, he immediately fell limp and I placed him on the ground. As much as I would have liked to torture him more, we were in a hospital and the police would eventually be involved, not much more could have been written off as self defense.

I looked up to find Kagome crying. My heart lurched. "Hold on Kagome, I'm going to get help." Before she could protest I put my body halfway out the door. It was mid afternoon so I couldn't believe they hadn't heard the fighting.

"HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP DOWN HERE!" I yelled through the echoing hall. A male nurse and a security guard who were way down in the next wing ran for my voice.

"What's happening! What's happened to the patient?" The nurse yelled while running.

"She's ok for now but she just got attacked by this guy. I've got him knocked out on the floor." Once they were almost to the room I turned back to Kagome. She looked horrified by everything. Knowing they had seen which room we were in I rushed over to her bed.

"Kagome are you ok? You look pale." I grabbed her right hand, the one he hadn't twisted, squeezing it to try and get a response out of the dazed girl.

"You...you don't know what you've done..." She stuttered.

"Kagome don't worry about that, are you ok? Are you hurt? Is your wrist ok?" She looked up at me and fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

"I want you to calm down Kagome...you can't be under stress like this with you condition." The nurse came to my side to check her vitals quickly and found they were high, no surprise there. He coached her trying to calm her while I never released her hand. The security guard put the unconscious guy in cuffs just incase and then left him there to go get a doctor.

"A bad car accident just came through, I'm sorry we didn't get to you sooner." The nurse explained quickly. Kagome looked like she was finally starting to settle. He took her vitals again and found them better relieved she wasn't going into shock.

She looked up at me, she had stopped crying but her eyes were still glossy. "No one has ever defended me against him." It was barely a whisper. I didn't know what she meant but I wasn't about to ask right now either.

"Shhh...Its ok, he won't bother you again I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." I moved my hand from holding hers and rubbed it along her arms and shoulders. Just then the security guard returned with the doctor and a police officer finally who beckoned me to join them on the other side of the room. I refused to leave Kagome's side worried she might get upset again, the doctor consented despite me not being a relative and began the check on her. A polite cough caught my attention to find the police officer standing next to us with his notebook open.

"Miss would it be alright if I asked you some questions?" He ventured, Kagome's doctor backed away for a couple of minutes giving him a nod it was ok to precede. Kagome gulped but shook her head yes softly after a couple of minutes, the unnatural glow of the lights around her giving her hair a strange shimmer when she moved.

"How did this fight start and who is this man and your relation to him?" His pen was perched against the paper with his eyes trained on her intensely.

"His name is Kouga McNeil and he's my ex boyfriend," her reply was shaky. The cop nodded for her to continue.

"I've had a lot of harassment problems since we broke up...he has some anger issues and thinks I cheated on him...I don't know why. I had broken contact changing my phone numbers, email, and job, everything I could. I called the cops whenever he showed up at my apartment...and they've instructed him not to do so. He came in here ranting as usual and he attacked me...that's when Inuyasha came and stopped him." She kept her face down while she talked, he scribbled notes.

"Is this all correct sir?" His eyes flickered up to meet mine looking for any signs of us lying I guessed.

"Yes sir, I came in and he had a hold of her by the wrist, he tried to fight me, I took him to the floor and then hit a pressure point and knocked him out." I kept eye contact with my tone level, after a pause the cop closed his notebook seeming satisfied.

"Well you did a nice job, and it was very responsible of you to only knock him out cold, most wouldn't have stayed that calm." He made a gesture with his pen back to immobile form.

I gave a little smile. Oh jeeze, if this guy only knew my past and why I really didn't do worse...I can't afford to get arrested again I thought ironically. Knowing that was the only reason this 'Kouga's' face was still in one piece.

After things began to slow down, Kouga was taken out of the room by the officer and hospital security, the nurse lingered a bit longer to make sure Kagome had calmed down enough, and after a hushed discussion with her doctor in the doorway. He told her she would have to stay in the hospital over the night again because of this incident. She just nodded looking exhausted. He gave me a smile and walked out of the room, I knew he would be back but for the moment we were alone. My hand was still laid on her shoulder protectively; removing it with a quick blush; I sat next to her running my hands through my hair. Slumping down a bit more with a sigh I looked up to Kagome.

She glanced over at me her eyes dark and confusing. Where does she go when her eyes look like that? It reminded me of someone else I once knew...

"Oh," I suddenly remember the reason I had came. I dug into my pocket until I pulled out a note and a set of keys. "I came by because the girl at your work asked me to give you this; she couldn't make it today, too busy without you there." She smiled like I had said something amusing and took them reading the note over.

"Everyone was really worried about you at your office..." I offered hoping it would cheery her up to change the subject a bit.

Her brown eyes peeked over the top of the paper at me, lashes flared out shadowing the tops of them. "Why were you at my office again? Just wondering..." She hesitated realizing the accusing tone but I didn't mind.

"Oh haha," I rubbed my head sheepishly "that's right we never did this part, I'm the new bank deposit pick up guy."

"Oh," she giggled a bit too, "well that makes sense, I was wondering what you were doing there. I'm glad to hear you're not a client." She lowered the paper into her lap, and I was thankful to see her smile again. I tried to keep her off what had just happened, if only to get a glimpse of her happy a little more.

"What's your job there?"

"A bit of everything I suppose, I'm an administrative assistant to one of the partners." I gave a catcall whistle.

"That is a nice job. Impressive, so she's smart too?"

Kagome laughed, "Thanks, do I not look it? But yea, I like it all right." She looked back down with a little sigh.

"You ok?"

"Yea...just thinking about everything..."

I nodded. Poor girl had been through a lot over the past two days, she probably misses her friends and some big house she lives in somewhere. She looked like the kind of girl that would be really popular. I wondered if she was in school, most likely, maybe even in a sorority, I didn't let myself imagine that one anymore. There was still so much mystery to her, but now wasn't the time to press for answers, she looked like it was difficult to even keep her eyes open. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No...It's nice having you here. But if you need to that's fine." She gave a soft sigh allowing her eyes to close for a spell.

"No, I don't have anywhere to be." It was truthful. I would rather sit here with a girl I barely knew than unpack my apartment by myself all night.

She faded back into herself and I sat quietly like a watch dog by her side waiting when she would come back to me. I didn't mind the silence except that it gave me time to think about something's I would have preferred not to. The memories the fight invoked, how much I had noticed when Kagome was afraid...she looked like a girl I once knew. Thoughts I had avoided for two years crept back up while I waited for her. I knew exactly how she felt right now. Some memories are better left forgotten.

------------------------------------------

When I first moved to this new city I was working as a waitress in a pretty fun restaurant. It was close to school and had a bar in it that was always packed with college guys. That's how I met Kouga. He was charming and sweet and it was two weeks before class started. We went out for a couple of months breaking up right before Thanksgiving.

At first everything was great, he was wonderfully sweet and very funny. He had friends I liked and I was meeting new people because of him. He talked about me constantly telling everyone how great I was and they in turn told me how lucky I was. But once school started things changed.

Kouga's father had been one of the head alumni of fraternity on campus, so naturally he joined. His dad owned a huge law firm downtown and Kouga was his only son so he put a lot of pressure on him. He didn't mind joining the fraternity that's for sure, it had always been the plan, but once he did he started to act differently.

He got all new friends claiming his old ones were losers for not being in his frat, and that his brothers were the only ones who were his real friends. He drank constantly and said he was just setting an example for the pledges. But then there was the hazing...Kouga was horrible to them. The things they did to these boys were awful and they all stood around and bragged about it. When I said I was disgusted and left a party one night his brothers turned against me and immediately started talking shit.

Kouga became less and less of the person I had first met and loved. He didn't like my guy friends, he started bitching about them constantly, badgering me 'why do you have to hang out with other guys?' All the things I had loved about him were fading. Then he started accusing me of cheating on him with my guy friends, claiming that was the only reason I wanted to hang out with them. He had himself convinced and nothing I said could change his mind. When he started screaming at me and getting more violent I couldn't take it. I told him it wasn't working, that I wanted out. I didn't love him anymore.

He freaked, screaming at me every time I brought up leaving him it ended worse and worse. It carried on for weeks with me helpless and too afraid to stand up to him anymore…I couldn't see my friends; I couldn't go out without him demanding to know where I was or accusing me. I was trapped in my relationship and couldn't seem to find a way out.

Finally I stood up to him again and again fighting for any bit of freedom I could get back, purposely pushing him to the edge and manipulating his weakness and fears. I played dirty, putting his own game back on him and pressed as many of his buttons as I could manage. Each time I came away with more bruises, woke up with longer stretches of unconsciousness until he snapped. He said it was over and I legitimately thought he was going to kill me, the sad part was by then I didn't care if he did. The last thing I saw was his face as his fingers closed around my throat crushing it like a twig. Needless to say I was honestly surprised when I woke up what had to be hours later slumped against one wall on the floor of my room.

How could I have known this was only the beginning of knowing him…

His frat brothers constantly talked about me saying they saw me screwing different people at parties. Just making up whatever they wanted and he believed every word of it. He and his friends filled up my phone with voicemails and threats, messaged me constantly on my screen name, sent me tons of emails, came to my work, and showed up at my apt until I called the cops. It was ridiculous but I just ignored them and changed everything I could to eliminate contact. It worked for awhile because Kouga's father heard about it and was furious. He backed off after that because he was scared I could damage his reputation. Whenever his friends had a chance they'd still scream names at me and spread rumors about me but I really couldn't do anything about it. People would come up to me saying "You're Kouga's ex, that easy girl that cheated on him right?" If they had the courage or they'd just stare at me if they didn't. His new girlfriends despised me because of the way he obsessed about hating me. It was all so fucked up.

I didn't really try meeting or dating new people at that school much after that. Kouga's old friends were nice and sympathized with me and tried to defend me. But Kouga was deranged and popular, not much you can do in that situation. So I just content myself to burying into schoolwork and the new job I had to get. 'Maybe if enough time passed they would all forget...they'd drop out or fail and everyone would just forget.' That was the wish I'd always held onto.

I hadn't breathed a whisper of Kouga's name for two months and it was amazing. Until today that is. The scars he had put on me flared and the knot of terror had instantly formed back in my stomach. It was like being thrown into the nightmare all over again. Until he came...until Inuyasha came and saved me. He was doing a lot of that lately...I smiled to myself. But now what would happen to him? Would Kouga and his stupid pack hunt Inuyasha down until they ruined his life like mine? I couldn't let that happen to him. I was so scared he'd hate me for getting him involved. I don't know why because I didn't even know him that well, but I couldn't handle him hating me too.

"You deserve better than this," Inuyasha was staring into space. His voice made me realize we had just both been sitting there not speaking for probably a good 20 minutes. His hands were folded under his chin and he looked deep in thought.

"Thank you," I whispered. "I can't thank you enough for saving me again...you're making a habit out of this," I smiled weakly and he looked up at me. "But...if you hadn't come when you did..." I wrung the blanket in my hands nervously unable to finish.

"Don't think like that. It didn't happen, and it won't again." His voice was so steady and calm. I wanted to tell him there was so much more to the story; he couldn't possibly protect me from him all the time, that things would only get worse from here. But he was so confident...and reassuring. I wanted to believe he was right...

The nightmare of my relationship had been over and it left me shattered, it was one of the main reasons I had been living the way I had. I couldn't trust anyone again. Couldn't get close, so began my monotone existence I had known since then. I couldn't remember the last person I even hugged, or talked to on the phone just as a friend. I felt like a shell of the person I once had been.

But Inuyasha was too good to be true, and far too good for me. I sighed accepting that the thought of my life being anything more than this, was just a fantasy. All I had wanted was to move away, to find myself and be independent. Realize who I was meant to be and become a better person. To be more mature, grow up and having an amazing college experience I would never forget...how had this all gone so wrong...

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So now we know a little bit more about Kagome and how she got caught up in all this depression. I swear I'm not a Kouga hater too! I love Kouga but I didn't want to make an original character so Kouga just fit it. So I'm very sorry to all the Kouga fans out there. I'm just being creative don't kill me hehe. It was a really good guess Dj it does sound like Naraku because of the evilness but him and Kagome ever dating...yea can't do it hah. Oh and I'm sorry I had my anonymous reviews disable to anyone who tried but wasn't signed up here! I didn't even realized it was on that setting Gomen! Thank you to all my readers! The next update may take a little while to compose, but until then check out my other stories heh. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kouga all don't belong to me.


	10. Chapter 10 Transitional Thoughts

A/N: Short Update, bad Laurell-chan I know, but the last couple of chapters were a bit intense, so I just wanted some calm perspectives, so you can sort of see where each of them are standing now. Longer chapters to come, this is kind of like a transitional one. dj1 thank you so much for the review! hehe I'm sorry you wern't right maybe the next cliffy? And yes these two will be coming together whether they like it or not! Hopefully I'll be able to get it posted for you soon. Oh and this is your 3rd review for this story! Thank you! You officially rock. And a big thanks to TheyMadeMeDoIt as well for the review, adorable really? hah It's my most depressing one too, jeeze I guess I'm not very good at drama! ;p Thank you babe, you'll have to start pushin my muse along more for this story oi. (And I'm gunna start pushin yours for FTP! hehe) Other than that if you could, I'd love Reviews and to hear what you guys think! Pages has so many less reviews than my other stories -tear- But thank you SOOOO much to all my readers! I went over 1100 hits! I was like -GASP-! OK enough of me Ja! -Laurell

----------------------------------------

I cringed wrapping my robe tighter around me and tying the bow with a quick jerk of my hands. I felt awful, my skin was like something foreign having my dried sweat sticking to it still from the hospital, not to mention how gritty it felt all over. I tried rubbing my hands through my hair only to find it oily and sighed somewhat disgustingly. I would have killed for a shower but I was worried the heat would make me too dizzy; compromising with the part of my mind that was still being nice to me, I started the water for a bath. I peeked into the hallway, after finding it empty I headed into the kitchen pouring a full glass of baileys over some ice and walked back towards my room. Hearing someone messing with the lock I quickened my pace and had my bedroom door shut again before they could ask what happened and fake some concern. I didn't need it, and certainly wasn't feeling up to it.

As promised the hospital let me out the day following the incident with Kouga, and I had left as soon as possible despite warnings I should call someone to drive me home. I don't need anyone worrying of cooing over me, and besides there really wasn't anyone I could call. So as always I did it myself, grabbing a handful of prescriptions and getting the hell out of there.

A scary car ride later I walked into the apartment greeted by a stack of dishes and the smell coming from them and collapsed on my bed. I didn't even remember opening the lock to my door I just woke up to find my depressing little window dark, a bit disorienting to say the least. So I shrugged out of my clothes pulling on an old robe and grabbed my smokes.

The menthol tingled my throat a little because it had been a couple of days, I smiled at that. Resting against the concrete breezeway floor and staring out at a deserted volleyball court, I absentmindedly toyed with the cigarette between my slender fingers. A couple of other students passed me but didn't say anything, also fine by me. The smoke pounded inside my head with each inhale but I didn't care and finished it all the same. It was chilly but I stayed outside a while longer. Inside, outside, here, home it didn't seem to matter anymore, either way this fog had needled its way inside me and everything faded around it. It occurred to me loosely that I hadn't always felt this way; I didn't think so at least. I remembered being happy, or something like it, like the way you think you remember pain, but you really don't at all.

Wandering back inside I made it to my bedroom uninterrupted. My fingers trailed under the hot water spewing out of the faucet, I tugged it down after the tub was close to half full and lit a candle just for the effect. I never understood people who could read while taking a bath, I had tried but no matter what I did I never had found a comfortable position and panicked myself at even the possibility of dropping the book. I wasn't reading anything for pleasure right now anyway, so I flicked the button on my stereo pleasantly surprised recognizing the intro from MSI's 'Tight'. My breath came to me as it had been lately, through another sigh, then I settled into the warm water.

"At least this can still feel good," I smiled leaning my head back drenching my hair in it. I smiled all day but when I was alone they were beyond rare. Staring up at the ceiling my hair raising up to float around me I leaned one dripping hand out the side fingers searching for the cool touch of a glass. Locating it I raised the lip to my own letting the initial shock of the icy liquid adjust to the burning after effect of the alcohol in the back of my throat. Swallowing generously I rested it on the edge and sunk down water rushing in to cover my face, eagerly sucking me down into it.

--------------------------------------------------------

My elbows resting against the smooth tile of my window sill as I stared out into the small visible part of the sky. A handful of starts dotted it, most were blinded into submission by the roaring lights of this city unfortunately. But I had tried the country life and knew it never would have been permanent, then again I had led more lives in the past 15 years than most could hope for in hundred. Wording it like that made it sound like a good thing, it wasn't.

Shaking myself out of the daze I went back to cleaning up, the apartment was still empty but the few boxes I had I went ahead and unpacked finally. The one bedroom was pretty comfy despite the hollowness of the living room currently. I was eager for my paycheck already, I had enough in savings to buy a couple more items, and specifically a TV was going to be nice to have. But I knew enough to wait until I had rent for the next month. It was still too early to go to bed but there wasn't a lot of entertainment here for the most part. Glancing around I decided to change into some running shorts and grab my sneakers, an amazing lake surrounded by a park was just around the corner. The apartments I lived in were actually named after it, and I had wanted to run it since last week when I first drove into this city.

The air was electric from the dusk transitional period and swirled around me catching leafs in little tornado's as I jogged past. Beams of light streaked crossed my path from the street lights hovering above, a handful of clubs and cafe's were still causing noise on the opposite side of the street. I earned a couple questioning glances from people dressed up pretentiously lounging on patios. But after getting past that area everything got quiet, the lake sparkling occasionally in my peripheral vision before disappearing behind me.

A huge dance studio and a stoplight were now the only things resting across the street as I began to round the corner of the lake which was larger than I expected. My breath came out in billows but I wasn't feeling winded at all yet. My feet moved on their own now as my mind was paces ahead, my thoughts firing rapidly while I lulled the beat of an Air song called; fittingly, 'Run'. A calmness that only came with solitude for me settled over and I attempted to organize the chaotic mess I called my head. I looked around and realized it had descended into night but somehow things didn't really look black. They look faded, when did everything black fade into gray? I wonder this while rounding the other edge.

Holy girl  
Don't get up  
For running

Stay with me  
I feel sad

When you run

Midway through my second lap her face flashes before my eyes while they're closed. It's only for a second but it was there; then it hits me. I will have no reason and no excuse for either of us, but I have to see her again. Kagome...

Don't wake up  
I feel strange  
When you go

Stop the night  
Hold me tight  
Holy girl...

--------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Air or any of their songs (I wish), or MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence). But I do highly recommend them all! And I absolutely suggest you listen to the song "Run" while reading this, it's a great song and what I wrote this to!


	11. Chapter 11 Your True Self

A/N: Hey everybody if you haven't already read from my other author's note I'm having A LOT of computer problems right now, to put it in a nutshell. So sorry for the delays, I lost all the work I had done and had to rewrite every word of this chapter. cry But I'm finally done! And it's the longer one I promised! I'm sorry if it's a bit rough around the edges, the computer I'm borrowing to write doesn't have word, and I've literally been emailing myself bits of chapters whenever I find a computer haha. Hopefully mine will be fixed this weekend though, fingers crossed Because of all this no reviewer thank you's this time, I'm sure you'd rather have me post this a day earlier than thank everyone one by one. But thank you very much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It means more to me than you could ever dream it really does, and it encourages me to keep going particularly during such difficult...grumble times. Huggles to everyone! Until the next update. Ja! Laurell

----------------------------------------------

I chewed on my lip, my eyes locked on the cell phone in my hand. The dials glowed brightly even in the well lit office. I quickly shoved the phone back into my pocket right as Miroku rounded the corner.

"Hey Inu wanna head out to lunch with me?" He rested against the door frame hands in his pockets giving me one of his grins.

"Sure." Today marked the end of my first week at the bank and besides the Kagome incident on Tuesday it had been fairly uneventful. Miroku chattered away about his weekend plans as the elevator ascended up to the twelfth floor. Zoning in and out while he was bragging about a date he had that night the doors opened with a bell.

"Hey, Inu? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of my face; I blinked then mumbled "Sorry." As we stepped out the doors. The food court was filled with people wearing dressy outfits. Heels clicked all over the tile floors echoing around all the voices and cell phones.

"So what's going on with you anyway? I don't know you that well but you seem even quieter than usual, if that's even possible." Miroku remarked as we went to stand in line for one of the counters to the handful of cramped restaurants crowded in the place. I shot him a quick glare quieting him for the moment while we waited.

After getting our food and sitting down at a table next to one of the many windows that composed the wall, I rested my chin in the palm of my hand staring outside. From this height the horizon only included the other sky scrapers, punched like scattered chess pieces near the ending moves of a game through the busy downtown grid work streets. I wondered how thick the glass was standing between me and the sky beyond the buildings.

When I came to, Miroku was still staring at me expecting a response. He could read people fairly well I'll give him that much credit. It was wise for him not to ask me again, maybe that's why I actually told the truth, I don't know.

"If you must know so badly, I was wondering about that girl..."

"Still?" He asked with wide eyes as he took a giant bite of his burger. "Did you ever get to talk to her?"

"Yea, I had to go back the next day...we talked..." I thought about finding her ex hungering over like a wolf with a blood lust and what might have happened if I didn't come in when I did. That look of terror in her eyes...it was horrible. I had never wanted to see that look on another girl's face again in my life...and never on a face as beautiful as Kagome's. At least I didn't cause it this time I thought bitterly. Then shut my eyes tight pushing back the awful memories threatening to surface.

Opening my eyes I was relieved to see Miroku had been too busy giving me advice and chewing to notice my moment of weakness.

"If it's bothering you so much go see her again."

"Can't, she was released on Wednesday." And I hadn't stopped thinking about her since my run that night. A lock of my black hair fell forward as I picked up my sand which. I flicked it behind my ear taking a small tester bite.

"Well I guess you're shit out of luck." He said with a chuckle before finishing his burger.

"Actually..." I said after swallowing. "I have her number."

Early this morning, I had been talking with that Eri desk girl at Kagome's C.P.A. Office. She was cute I guess but not my type at all, too cheerful. But she always said a little something about how Kagome was doing, and like the fool I was, I hung on every word.

"She sounded so sad last night...I dunno she's such a quiet girl. Real nice and sweet but she doesn't have many friends. She used to have a bunch and a great boyfriend, but she dumped him suddenly awhile ago and never said why. I figured he cheated on her or something and she was too mad to talk about it." She twirled a pen between her fingers looking absentmindedly down towards the stack of papers on her desk. If you only knew the half of it, I thought while only nodding silently. The way she had said great boyfriend made me feel like something inside me was burning.

"She stopped hanging out with everyone after that...I really shouldn't be telling you all this but...I really like Kagome. I wish I could see her happy again." She smiled warmly holding out the bag for me.

"Yea..." I said dumbly for lack of anything better. "Me too."

"Well, have a good weekend Inuyasha!"

"You too." She smiled at me a little stranger this time watching me walk out the door.

I delivered the bags to the head teller for processing waiting for her to give me the ok leaning against the cold marble counter. Everything in this building was cold, clean and efficient like some sort of machine. Marble or glass was never more than an arm's length away from any given spot in the entire structure. The teller cleared her throat politely making me look up.

"I think this is yours..." She said with amusement sliding a piece of paper toward me. I opened it and my cheeks flushed with color. Inside in cute girlie handwriting was the name Kagome with ten digits underneath.

"If you have her number why are you talking to me right now instead of her!" Miroku demanded snapping me back into the present.

"I dunno I feel strange calling her out of the blue. I don't want her to think I'm some sort of deranged stalker."

"Are you kidding? Girl's love that stuff. Besides what have you got to lose?" I stared at Miroku for a moment.

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all week." And I smiled for the first time today when he cocked his head in confusion.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning I sat up in bed. My eye lids even felt stiff I had been so lazy lately. The pounding head ache with the help of the meds had finally faded into a dull throbbing at the base of my head. It was bearable but reminded me of the annoying feed back at concerts kind of.

'You know those things you went to when you were alive'. Great I thought grimly. Who needs enemies when my subconscious can insult me!

I had been in bed for only three days out of the week I was recommended and I already felt insane with restlessness. The painkillers I was on made driving impossible though so I didn't have any options besides my bedroom. Flipping through channels while fading in and out of being awake, I felt like I was stuck in some horrible time warp. The meds making everything fuzzy around the edges wasn't helping my attitude which was unusually pretty depressed to begin with too. What's happening to me? I closed my eyes sadly but was so sick of looking at the back of my eyelids by now.

I was thinking too much...I just had too much time to myself that was all. It always happened when I was alone for too long my thoughts turned against me. I need to consume myself in something...

Looking around quickly before I could do anymore damage to myself I picked up my cell phone hanging out of my purse. I wonder how everyone back home is? For a moment I thought about calling but I knew the minute I heard my mother's voice I'd loose it. I couldn't admit my failure to her, not after how hard she had worked to send me here. If she knew how upset I was she'd convince me to come home...I just couldn't run home with my tail between my legs. I'd never forgive myself even after everyone else did. Grandpa had warned me but I was so certain I'd love it here, and I'd be able to handle it...Paying my bills, I managed that, but everything else was the problem. It felt like I wasn't even alive anymore...the only thing I did feel still was the heaviness growing inside me. Ever present, weighing me down and threatening to devour me.

Please...I pleaded to myself tears stinging my eyes as I stared down at my hands, the phone was still was clasped between them. Please...someone help...someone care, anyone?

------------------------------------------------

I carried Miroku's words with me the rest of the day. Going through hundreds of conversations in my head while walking through the crowded streets delivering to our partner banks. A car honked angrily when I took too long crossing the street in my dazed state. I waved jogging the rest of the way across.

Staring down at my cell phone I dialed her number for the third time, leaning back in my chair in the empty office. Miroku was out in the building somewhere, the other guy's still finishing their deliveries and Willie had left early. I was determined; this was the perfect time, now or never. Finally I pressed call and didn't hang up this time. It rang twice before she answered fashionable late. Hearing her voice my pulse pounded even harder. I tried to sit up too fast and the chair snapped up practically throwing me forward.

"Hello?" I realized she had asked twice, my voice still felt a thousand miles away.

"Hey!" I finally stammered mentally slapping myself in the head.

"Hi..."

"Sorry! I didn't hear you at first. This is Inuyasha um the guy from..before..." I winced from the lack of a better description. 'You know the guy that caused you to get a concussion the other day then kicked your ex's ass.' I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, hi...How did you get my number?"

"Eri gave it to me actually, I didn't ask for it!" I quickly stammered trying not to sound crazy but probably sounding worse for bringing it up at all. "She left it for me today, so uh yea."

"Oh, ok. Well what's up?" She didn't sound mad, I was thankful for that. All the things I had practiced saying flew out the window.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling. Are you doing ok?" That'll work.

"Well as good as I can be I guess. I'm feeling better, just tired of being stuck home." She chuckled a bit and my heart soared. I shook my head feeling stupid for getting so worked up over a laugh. Get control, she's just a girl-Before I even finished thinking it, the back of my mind nagged me because I knew she wasn't just another girl. That became painfully obvious since the first moment I saw her. It wasn't often I acted like this because of women but it had happened...once before.

Well how would you like some company? I'm getting off work in a couple minutes and I'm still pretty new to this city...I'll drive and you can play tour guide? We can get you some soup if you want. What do you think?" I could feel her smiling on the other line practically. She giggled lightly.

"That...sounds nice Inuyasha. Could I have some time to get ready? Maybe an hour?"

"Yea, I'm guaranteed to get lost at least once so that shouldn't be a problem." She laughed again before giving me the directions which I scribbled down on a sticky note nearby. After saying I'd see her soon we hung up and a grin wouldn't leave my face. Suddenly a loud whistle caused me to whirl around almost falling out of my chair yet again. My worst fears were confirmed standing in the doorway. Miroku clapped loudly walking in.

"Good Job Inu! That was smooth near the end!" I groaned leaning my face into my hands; he continued slapping me on the back congratulating me a mile a minute not noticing.

----------------------------------------------------------

Hanging up the phone I lowered my hands holding it in my lap starting to tremble. Biting down on my bottom lip hard, I squeezed my eyes shut, mind reeling from what I had just agreed to. 'What am I thinking,' the doubt crept up my spine. Of all people, why would I say yes to him? The guy who's seen you at your lowest and most pathetic points this year? The one who knows about Kouga and has seen how weak you are. I shook my head trying to block it out. 'He's just going to use you' it hissed, 'You're setting yourself up for pain, he's seen what a pushover you are, how easy you are to control, that's why he's calling.'

Shaking my head a little too hard this time a wave of dizziness knocked me over pushing me back on the bed. Very quietly a small voice managed to push its way through saying something I hadn't even thought of. 'Maybe he just wants to help.' Opening my eyes I stared up at the ceiling, the optimistic voice of my past still echoing. Rising up a bit unsteadily at first I sank down to my knees in front of the closet door mirrors brushing my finger tips against the cold surface that matched the face reflected in it. Studying myself closer than usual I stared into my eyes, how dark they seemed, how pale my skin was the way it hung with circles under my eyes. Pushing my bangs up and out of the way the heaviness growing inside forced my head to hang while tears pricked my eyes.

I curled my hands into fists in the carpet clenching tightly. This isn't me; with all my might I tried to remember the happy girl from high school. The optimistic outgoing girl I had once been before all this heaviness had dragged me down. Staring up back into my eyes defiantly I glared back at the reflection there. When I was in that hospital bed I said wasn't going to keep living like this, it's time to change. So fuck it, I'm going to take a risk, I don't care if it is going to just drown me in the end. I like Inuyasha, and he's saved me twice now, I owe him this much.

Standing up determinedly I marched into my bathroom starting the shower, while I waited for it to heat up I tore through my closet putting together a flowing pink skirt that went down to brush against my knee's and a white halter top. Throwing them on my bed I started actually getting excited, it had been a long time since I had been on a date, and I couldn't wait to get out of this stuffy apartment. "This is going to be just what you need." I told the reflection. Then hopped into the hot shower letting the water wash my past away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Miroku's interrupting I was still in an amazingly good mood. The weekend had officially begun as I peeled my Golf out of the parking lot heading to my apartment for a quick stop to change before going to Kagome's. Bounding up the stairs and rushing inside in my usual manner, I threw my keys down and went into my room. I yanked off the cotton button down opting for a more casual vintage tee but keeping the shorts I was wearing. Leaning in the mirror I shook my ponytail out running a quick hand through my hair and bangs. After a grill check and feeling satisfied I grabbed my keys again and jumped in the car digging the directions out of my pocket.

Surprising myself even I didn't get lost once finding her apartment on the obviously college side of town. Students were everywhere on bikes and skateboards, going between various all night pizza places, clubs, bars and bookstores. Checking my watch at the red light before her street I realized I was still twenty minutes early. I didn't want to get there too early and have her not be ready yet, it seemed kind of rude. Glancing around at the places nearby I could wait, a couple of girls in the car next to me giggled and waved. I rolled my eyes spotting a shopping plaza across the street and turned in. A grin spread across my face seeing the huge grocery store in it.

"Now you're thinking Inuyasha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

I was nervously pacing the living room five minutes before Inuyasha had knocked. Taking a deep breath and smoothing my skirt one last time I opened the door gasping in delight.

"Hey there." Inuyasha was smiling over a small bouquet of daisy's. "I thought roses were too formal," he said somewhat shy. His hair was down long black waves blowing lightly behind him framing his powerful figure that contrasted his soft facial expression and eyes. He looked even hotter than I remembered but what was even better about him was the warmth that washed over me every time he smiled like that.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love them, thank you!" Giving him a quick hug I pulled back blushing a little but smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. "I'll put them in some water really quick before we leave." Nodding I motioned for him to follow me going into my bedroom.

"This is a nice place, so you live with roommates?" Pulling him inside I shut the door putting a finger to my lips.

"Unfortunately," I rolled my eyes before turning to get the one vase out from under my sink that I owned. Filling it with water and shaking the little food package out I smiled arranging them happily in the vase. Kouga had got me two dozen roses that went in this vase once, funny how a bundle of daisy's meant so much more, and even looked more beautiful just because who they were from.

"Don't like the roommates very much huh?" He questioned keeping his voice quiet. I shook my head setting the vase down on top of my TV.

"That's an understatement," I replied giggling a bit.

"Well are you ready to get going?"

"Yea." He grinned chewing a piece of gum and followed me back out the door. After locking it we headed out the front door.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, my car doesn't have A.C. We can take yours if you want." He gestured towards a black golf parked across the lot with his key.

"That's fine, I like driving with the windows down and the sun will be setting soon so it's not even that hot out."

"You're sure?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. Nodding with a smile he beamed at me in surprise. Wonder what's got him so worked up?

-----------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe my eyes looking at Kagome now. She looked more beautiful than before, of course the only other times I had really seen her was unconscious and in a hospital gown. Either way she was amazing. Gorgeous, smart, nice and she's not high maintenance. What in the world did I do to deserve a date with this girl? Smiling over at her again I winked beeping the car to unlock, she blushed a bit looking down but still smiling. Now if only she wasn't so apprehensive...'You mean if only you got to her before she was abused' a snide part of me corrected. I scowled at the thought.

"Is something wrong?" She asked touching my hand lightly after we got in the car.

"No, no. Just thinking about something I forgot to do at work. It's fine though." I covered quickly feeling guilty for lying to her like that. "So where's this tour going to be starting?" She giggled again as I started up the car.

"Well I'm not an expert or anything, want to start on this side of town and just...see where it goes?" She offered hesitantly.

"Perfect."

-------------------------------------------------

An entire gas tank later I gasped giggling with a sincerity I hadn't felt in several months.

"Oh my god It's almost ten! Why didn't you tell me it was so late?"

"I guess the saying's true; time does fly when you're having fun." He grinned glancing at me out of the corner of his eye while we heading back to my apartment.

"Yea," I smiled whimsically. "I must have forgotten."

Inuyasha was a fast learner, driving back to my apartment with no problems without me even telling him how to get back. We had driven over the entire city in every direction, me pointing out everything I could. I hadn't lived here very long but with all the deliveries for work I was able to learn my way pretty quickly. Going from downtown to country highways the red haze of a setting sun quickly faded into dusk and then peaceful darkness. Having the window's down felt wonderful, I think he was surprised how not bothered I was by it. Truthfully the feel of the wind rushing over my moist skin against the warm summer night was exhilarating. I happily stuck my hand out the window twirling my fingers through it like I did when I was a child.

Being around him was frightening and amazing all at the same time. His presence made me feel so happy and safe but the doubt and fears tugged at me warning me that was the same way Kouga had made me feel. Inuyasha knew so much about me...but he was nothing but kind. He didn't seem like he was here because of pity or out to con me into something. He was just here, and something about him...it made me feel warm, a light I wanted to cling to so badly, and the first I had seen in such a long time.

I couldn't help but also think about earlier...He had called right when I had pleaded for help, more desperate than I had felt since coming here. Then there he was, my knight in shining armor once again.

"Hey quit that." Jerking my head up I stared into his violet eyes surprised to find them on me instead of the road. I blushed again realizing we were stopped at a red light.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"You do that, where you go somewhere else. Don't, I can't follow you there." The way he smiled at me, I could feel it all the way down my toes.

"I just think a lot." He was still staring at me, at me didn't quite describe it though; it was more like through me. Frozen by the way it affected my senses I managed to keep my eyes on his for once. My blush flared as he leaned in closer. The hairs on my skin prickling as I tried to remind myself to breath, he paused as if waiting for my reaction before proceeding further. I surprised myself even when I closed my eyes pulling closer to him. His lips came down slowly, so close to my own I could almost already taste them, my heart slamming in my ears in anticipation the only noise I was able to hear. He just barely brushed my own leaving a faint feel of warmth and silk before a horn screamed from behind us causing both of us to jump in shock. I winced as I smacked my head against the window from the sudden jerk in fear. The light above was green.

Waving in his rear view mirror annoyed, a light tint of color on his cheeks as well now, Inuyasha sped off closing the small distance left between us and the apartment. We didn't talk and with the speed he was driving we made it there in ten minutes. Parking his Golf next to my car we both began to get out and I felt my blood pressure rise again knowing he was going to walk me to my front door to say goodnight.

Overwhelmed by how fast my pulse was ticking and smacking my head against the window probably too, I almost stumbled getting out of the car things getting dizzy again. I hadn't taken my meds in too long, and while I welcomed the clarity, I didn't enjoy the surge of pain that jolted through me. Wincing my hand thrust out to grab the door of my car next to us balancing myself so I at least didn't fall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to grab my waist steadying me. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yea, I'm fine I just got up too fast really." I tried brushing him away unsuccessfully.

"Is your head ok?" His strong hands were still resting on my hips lightly, not in the possessive way Kouga had touched me though.

"I'm fine really; I can walk on my own." Trying to weakly push him away I raised my hands to find a hard stomach pushing out underneath the soft fabric of his shirt up to my finger tips and drew a sharp breath. Pushing him away back fired as I melted into his chest, him mistaking my lustful daze for another dizzy spell he immediately swung me effortlessly up into his arms. Trapped between biceps and pecks, the overwhelming blush just became worse, but it was the lightest I had felt my entire life. Kicking the car door closed with a well aimed boot he carried me up to my door, hoisting one hip up and lowering the handle the door opened easily and I cursed it for not ever being locked. I closed my eyes trying to get control of the tide of emotions swelling over me and settle the flush of color which I was pretty sure had spread over my entire body by now. Every spot he touched me sent shivers through my body, then heat rippling out, making me aware of every inch of my skin.

"Last stop," he chuckled standing in front of the locked door to my bedroom. I nodded keeping my face hidden mostly by bangs as he sat me down gently still keeping a hand resting on my back while I fished my keys out and unlocked it. Walking in I moved motioning for him to do the same.

"I'm just going to splash some water on my face ok? Feel free to just sit down on the bed, I'll only be a minute." He nodded sitting down on the edge of the powder blue comforter. Escaping into the bathroom and closing the door I finally caught my breath. Patting my face with a wet cloth I stared in the mirror for a moment before noticing...I looked different. I wasn't so pale as I had seemed earlier and it wasn't just the light make up I wore. Touching my fingertips against one warm cheek I realized in disbelief I was...glowing! My fingers clasped over my mouth as I shushed the schoolgirl giggle ringing inside of me. Taking a quick painkiller I fluffed my hands through my hair before walking out to say goodnight to Inuyasha promising myself I'd stay cool this time.

Grinning ear to ear I couldn't stop the giggles this time at the sight before me. Inuyasha had fallen to lay on my bed and was sleeping soundly, those long black locks washing over my pillow and threading through my sheets. He looked adorable and breathe taking all at once, no matter which way you took it, he was amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off him, worried if I did he would wake up or worse, I would.

Not having the heart to wake him I quietly closed the door slipping in next to him. I could smell his hair even from the other side of my full bed. It was intoxicating. Shifting to get more comfortable my skirt curling up as I didn't bother changing, my heart froze when I felt Inuyasha move. Oh no, he's going to wake up and be so weirded out by me doing this, what was I thinking! But before my mind could completely drown in fear I felt him moving towards me. A strong arm circled around my waist while he tucked his chin into my neck, his breath feather light on my skin while his soft hair rested on one of my shoulder blades. Unconsciously he pulled me closer into his body, the heat radiating off him washing away my stiff fear. Finally I sighed relaxing into him, placing my hand on top of his clinging to the sweet feeling of him being so near. I tried to stay awake as long as I could, to remember every detail, but before long found myself washed out to the sea of sleep, a smile still on my face.

---------------------------------------------------

I woke up stretching slightly my stiff joints cracking a bit looking down startled to find I was still in my clothes from last night. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

Lying next to me in all her glory was Kagome. Her long lashes fanning down over her face which was tilted away from me exposing her jaw line and a tempting bit of her neck upturned. I had the strongest desire to lean forward and kiss every inch of her exposed skin but reframed still staring in shock. One of her hands was casually resting next to her, tucked into the folds of her pillow with bits of her dark hair entwined between long delicate fingers. The slightest hint of dawn streamed into the room through the window bathing her in light and making her porcelain smooth skin look so soft and warm. Even in her weaker moments, Kagome with her eyes open had never looked so soft to the touch as she did now. A peacefulness I had never seen graced her while she slept; only adding to the effect a soft smile was played on her lips. This was her in her purest form, completely unhindered; this was the girl I had been looking for.

Daring to raise my eyes for fear of not being able to see her beauty again I scanned the room realizing I must have fallen asleep last night. I was more exhausted from work than I would have liked to admit I guess, and all my thoughts of her had been keeping me up a bit. Being around her last night put everything into such ease that I had relaxed and just given into the soft mattress of her bed. A blush crept up when I noticed how her body was curved in towards mine instead of being as close to the wall as possible. My heart beating faster when I realized she had probably done that consciously.

Giving my hand a light pinch to confirm I wasn't still sleeping a grin spread across my face, I couldn't have stopped it if I tried. Looking at the clock it was 6am, still far too early for someone as beautiful as her to have any need for waking up. Part of me wanted to go out to make her breakfast or find some way to surprise her. But she didn't live alone and this was my first visit, that might seem too much, and I knew even if I tried to move I wouldn't get a foot away from her without being pulled back.

I chuckled lightly at just how fortunate I was, before I, as slowly as possible laid back down from where I had been propped on my elbows. Trying not to shift the bed and wake her, I turned on my side studying her features and the way her skin glowed. My heart froze and I stopped breathing when I felt her move a bit, keeping my eyes locked on hers waiting for a sign of them opening. But it didn't come, she shifted a little before wiggling to come closer to me and cuddle against my warmth. Smiling and trying to keep calm I moved my arm to encompass her tiny waist pulling her as close as I could without disturbing her. She let out a light sigh in contentment at the motion. Resting my head back on the large pillow my chin barely touching the top of her soft hair I closed my eyes breathing her in. Etching all of this in my memory. There was no denying it, I had to have her. Not just as she was last night, but like this. This innocence and happiness she had in sleep, this was who she was supposed to be. The haunting darkness in her eyes was a mistake, and I was going to do everything in my power to correct it.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked it! Yay for fluff! Somebody thank me ;p ha but yea, please review if you have the time, I could use the encouragement :D Oh and uh p.s. I haven't stopped writing my other story Surf, Sun and Slippers in case you were wondering. I'm sorry not to update it in so long I'll try and work on it next, but I'm not going to just quit a story don't worry everyone! Have some faith in me ;p


	12. Chapter 12 A Morning to Remember

A/N: Hey I'm back for a real quick update! Every little bit counts right? Ok lets get this started :D Thank you Thank you again to dj1 for your reviews every chapter! You're a true reader of this story sniffles hehe and yea...Kagome's not too responsible when she's upset, and tends to let her emotions get the better of her. But hopefully Inu can be a good influence! Weird huh? And I'm glad you liked the fluff! Prepare for more this chapter! -cheers!- I like writing fluff...and knowing me some more drama is coming up soon so lets all love the fluff hah. Superstitious Thanks for the reviews and liking my story! -blush- hehe Hope you like the next bit of fluffiness just as much! First-aid (cool name! My baby's an EMT heh) Thanks for the compliment on my writing style! Yea this is my only story written in first person. It can be more challenging when I'm personally more used to third, but I just thought it was what this story really needed because of all the things it deals with. Specifically Kagome and her inner thoughts, I wanted to be able to have more emphasis be on those than her actions necessarily. And Lady Yevon thanks for the kind review! I'm happy you loved it hehe. It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying the story! More than you'll ever know. Anyway, happy chapter, yay! Shortish, but happy.And again I'm sorry if this chapter is rough around the edges but at least it's up! Eh? eh? Ok. Until next time! Ja!

Laurell

----------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes fluttered open groggily when I felt the heat of the sun on my cheeks from my parted blinds. Saturday mornings always seemed more beautiful than any other day of the week, I don't know why but I always thought that. And I would keep thinking that for many months ahead because of the presence I felt myself curled into. I took a deep breath letting it out slowly before directing my gaze to the still peaceful Inuyasha. Reaching up I toyed with a lock of his black hair hanging on the side of his face lazily. It was softer than it looked, feeling like loose silk threads, the light reflecting through it.

He's so gorgeous. It was the only thought I could manage to piece together as it kept my usual hurtful thoughts at bay. His presence filled the room completely; even when I closed my eyes again I could feel him without using any of my senses. There was something about him, qualities no other man my age possessed. The way he carried himself and the look in his eyes told of an old soul, of knowledge beyond the years of his life, and it commanded respect silently. He wasn't a man to cross, and even my over confident ex I could tell wanted to back away from him.

That was one thing that had been bothering me though ...back in the hospital room Inuyasha had fought so skillfully. His actions and movements smooth and precise, as if he had done them many times before. And he knew exactly how to stop Kouga as quickly as possible, and seemed to had done it in the most humane way despite how enraged his eyes and voice had told he was. It was amazing he could control his opponent so easily...but it did nag the back of my mind how he knew to do so. Here was a boy I barely knew when I thought about it, and he was sleeping in my bed with me.

Biting my bottom lip, I felt my eyes wince as the inevitable voice bubbled up. 'You don't know anything about him...What if he's dangerous? You remember how good he was at fighting; he's obviously done it before.' So what? Lots of guys fight as kids; it's a normal part of boys growing up. 'Nothing about him has seemed that normal, and it was more than that. You don't learn to move like that from school yard scraps.' No. Squeezing my eyes shut tight. I refused to judge him. It was none of my business how he learned to fight so well. He was the kindest person I had met in a long time...and was really the only one that seemed to care. I wasn't going to push him away and let the walls build up. The same walls that claimed to protect me left me freezing in a darkness I refused to return to. Opening my eyes again I jerked back in surprise at seeing Inuyasha staring at me from where his head was laying on my pillow still. He smiled, softening my nerves. I lay back down to look at him on the same level resting against the soft pillow case.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hey yourself." I smiled, not blushing this time. I was too warm to be embarrassed, too enchanted to worry about it. Scooting closer he kissed my forehead gently then rested his forehead on mine lightly, staring up through his messy bangs at me. I couldn't help grinning from the contact, boldly reaching my hand up to rest on his cheek.

"You didn't have to let me stay here you know," he commented turning to my hand to lightly kiss the finger tips. It was strange the physical comfort I felt towards him now, considering how stressful things seemed last night. Wonderful, but nerve wracking as well. But he seemed to be feeling the exact same, so I decided not to question it and count my blessings. We still hadn't actually kissed...The thought passed through my mind nonchalantly. I've slept with him and I haven't kissed him yet I chuckled to myself at how strange it sounded and was on some levels. But the feel of those soft lips against my hand drew me back into a glorious present.

"I know," I said and before thinking blurted out. "But I wanted you to." This time I did look down, surprising the both of us. His eyebrows arched a bit higher but the smile never faltered.

"I'm glad I did. You seem less jumpy now and so much softer." One of his hands reached up tracing my exposed arm lightly sending chills up it. I smiled again digging into my pillow happily with a sigh. I knew he didn't mean softer so much in a physical sense, and it made me happy. Steps in the right direction, back to enjoying my life.

"Why...don't we...go get some breakfast?" He tapped the tip of my sloped nose and I nodded.

"That sounds good I'm starving. I never got my promised soup last night." I did my best to pout sticking out my bottom lip and batting my eyelashes at him. He laughed.

"I'm sorry; I'm such a horrible date huh? I guess I'll just let myself out." He teased moving to sit up. I hugged my arms around his waist dragging him back down to my soft bed.

"Let's just stay like this...a little longer." He agreed silently wrapping an arm around me, reaching it up to tangle in my hair and rub my back. I sighed content a happiness radiating off me I was so desperate to keep now that I had a taste of.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Grinning ear to ear I sped down the familiar roads leading to my side of the city, the downtown side. I had boasted for almost a half an hour about the best breakfast place I had found on accident during one of my walks around the lake. It was an old breakfast diner tucked away so tight most missed it daily. But when you take time to look around and appreciate I had learned you'd be surprised what you could find. This was certainly the case.

To me it was heaven. The same crew seemed to have been running it since the day the doors opened, lord knows how long ago. The type that would yell at cooks in front of customers, but were some of the nicest older ladies you ever met and made a damn good pot of coffee. The silverware, plates, and even the salt and pepper shakers were different on just about every table. A hodgepodge of collected kitchen things that had come to live there. It was coziest place you'd find, if you were a guy like me. I had a feeling Kagome would appreciate it though so I didn't hesitate offering to drive after she took her sweet time changing and freshening up again.

She looked around confused as I pulled into the scantily filled parking lot. "Where is it?" She questioned glancing around her.

"Just come on, don't you trust me?" I said it playfully but part of me would have liked it to have been a serious question. But I was satisfied when she nodded getting out of the car. Threading my fingers loosely between hers as we walked I looked over to the park surrounding the lake. It was crowded with figures exercising, tanning and a group of people laughing loudly playing volleyball. The sun sparkled against the water so bright it was hard to look at the lake beyond the peaceful park. Leading her up to a ramp tucked behind a larger photo building she finally saw the tiny restaurant squished between the two larger buildings on either side and looking somewhat out of place. An old sign with a vintage coke advertisement on it read 'Brian's.'

Opening the door for her we walked in, she paused waiting for someone to seat us unsure.

"We seat ourselves." I explained as a large woman with an already stained apron waved to us. I had come in twice before this week during my lunch break, thankful they served breakfast and stayed open until two. It was peaceful after the noise and rush of downtown that filled my day.

Sitting across from her in a booth near the windows that made up a large portion of the front of the building that looked out onto the lake, and park from across the street. Kagome folded her hands delicately on the table looking down at the paper place setting and menu.

"Wow this looks great Inuyasha," She beamed looking up at me.

"Yea every thing's really good; the omelet's and pancakes especially." The waitress that had waved when we came in walked up to the table placing two large plastic glasses filled with water down on the table.

"Hello again." She smiled at me then Kagome flipping open a notebook and fishing a pen out of her pocket. "Can I get you anything to drink besides the water?"

"A small glass of Orange Juice please," She nodded smiling at her then looking to me.

"Oh, uh water's fine."

"All right, I'll be right back for your orders." Flipping the notebook closed she walked back towards the kitchen. I leaned forward in the booth trying to get as close to Kagome as possible without impaling myself on the table too bad. "Know what you want?"

"I ...think so..." She said hesitantly one finger resting against her chin as she kept her head down still looking over the menu. "I think I'm going to get the chocolate chip pancakes. It's been forever since I've had any! You?" I realized I hadn't even looked at the menu yet I had been too busy staring at her.

"Oh um, I'm just going to get a sampler or something," I covered quickly. The waitress returned taking our order and giving Kagome her juice before leaving us only with each other and the beautiful day going on outside the large windows to our right.

"Didn't you say you lived really close to here?"

"Yep, right behind those trees's over there, by the back of the lake." I pointed out.

"Oooh...Can we go to your apartment after this? I'd love to see it!" She clasped her hands together smiling brightly.

"Well um...I just moved so it's still pretty bare I'm afraid..." I hoped she wouldn't think I was some sort of freak for not having much in the place.

"Oh I don't care." She smiled then brought her elbows up to rest on the table and laid her chin on top of her clasped hands looking out the window. "I love that park; it's so nice out today huh?" I nodded dumbly staring at the way the light shone off her skin making it glow even brighter. Entranced by the natural rose tint of those beautiful lips. I cursed that light for changing so soon last night, swearing to myself I'd make up for the interruption next time I had the chance to. I was so tempted to kiss her all over this morning but didn't want to risk her shrinking back away from me again. She was more relaxed now that I had slept over, and I was relieved to slowly be coming into her life.

Our food came pretty quickly Kagome's eyes wide with delight at the tower of chocolate and batter on her plate even topped with powdered sugar, and eggs on the side. I winced at the thought of so much sugar shaking some salt onto my own eggs.

"Inu these are so good! Here, you've got to try some!" Stabbing three triangles stacked together she held it up between the table. I leaned forward carefully biting down and pulling the pancakes off.

"It's practically a dessert." I couldn't help but laugh. "But you're right they're very good." She smiled content with my reaction and went back to destroying the stack.

"This is a really great place, I'm glad you thought of it this morning." She remarked pausing through the chocolate carnage. The way I felt around her, the way she spoke to me, it was like we were long time lovers. Anyone who passed by probably would have assumed so. The thought brought a smile to my lips.

"Yea, I like it. I come here for lunch sometimes during the week when my boss doesn't drag me out at least."

"Oh are you friends with him?"

"I guess so," I laughed not sure how to describe Miroku. "He's...I dunno a strange one, you'd probably have to meet him. But he's obsessed with woman, every day its something about a new girl he met." I rolled my eyes. "But he's been pretty cool to me, so I'm glad for that."

"Well he sounds like a character yea; I'll have to meet him." She grinned.

"Eh...He'd probably hit on you."

"What's wrong with that? Would it make you jeaaalous?" She teased taking a bite of the up until now untouched eggs.

"Maybe a little," I smirked at her before continuing with my breakfast. Despite her objections I covered the small tab, telling her over and over again how cheap it was. She finally agreed after I promised to let her cover the next meal, even though I knew I wouldn't.

"Come on!" She said pulling me towards the car. "Let's go I want to see your apartment!" The sparkle in the corner of her eyes made me sigh; I didn't want to know what she was up to now. But I followed her all the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Love it? Hate it? (I hope not!) Want more? Reviewing is the answer! hehe Thanks to everyone reading! I can't believe I'm already at 12 chapters too O.o Wow...ok enough of me, JA!


	13. Chapter 13 Happiness

A/N: Hi everyone. I'm back with another shorter update (working full time right now, not loads of time to write sadly : ) But its an update none the less. I've got about 15 pages of scenes written up that are to happen in this story and I've finished the outline for it now it's just a matter of connecting the dots so to speak. (That does take awhile though) I write weird I know, but anyway I'm excited about it now that I know where I want this to go officially! Probably going to be around...let's say ten more chapters? Give or take? Just giving you guys a heads up. Ok thank you's!

Dj1: Thanks so much for your constant reviews btw! You were my first and you're still going blush Even when the story was so bad first posted bc I didn't know how to work FF O.o haha but ya…Kagome's not too responsible, that's kind of what I'm going for. She's got her life together but she just doesn't take good care of herself. Heh –blush- I try, glad you like the way I write and the new chapters, thanks again! Superstitious: Thank you for your reviews yay 3 of them! Hehe someone mentioned the fluff! I swear I'm not good at writing cute things haha, I'm such a drama whore ahh well. Heh Thanks. First-aid: Interesting name heh, I'm certified in you! O.o…anyway. Ek! I love your review! Thanks so much I try –beams- I do work really hard on this story actually, probably way harder than my other two, its just more difficult to write, the 1st person is too. Hard to explain but ya I'm glad someone is appreciating it! Hehe Thank you again. Lady Yevon: Thank you thank you! Oyuki: hehe thanks so much for the praise! Hope you like the new chapter! Firefly Kitsune: Yes I'm so sorry to anyone who was confused when I first loaded this story, I didn't realize that FF changed the document after loading it, and it took out all my spaces ack! Hehe, thanks for saying you like that its really nice of you and authors don't hear it a lot. And I like how Inu's human in this one too, I think it makes him more susceptible to emotions without people slapping an OOC on you, and when I was writing it I just kept having images of him in his human form, so voila! Thank you very much for your review :D Rosepetals Turn To Double Edged Swords: Everyone has the craziest names now! Why couldn't I think of anything crazy?...hmm Oh well, haha I'm glad you like it so much! Hehe here's some more for you, hope the wait didn't kill ya! Mouko Toradoshi1986: haha I have the same problems! I'm always searching out good stories, the best way to find them is usually by checking out other author's you enjoy favorite's, that's what I do at least. Thanks very much for the review! Ok I think that's everyone! Thanks again to everyone who's reading, pages has almost hit 3000 hits -cheers- So thanks everyone who's giving my humble story a chance. Time for some more fluff! -yay- hehe enjoy! Ja!

Laurell

------------------------------------------------------------- ------

"Oh Inu," I breathed happily looking around the just about empty apartment. "I love it!"

"What are you talking about," he laughed. "Kagome's there's nothing here."

"There's a lot here, a lot more than I have! It's clean and there's potential and it's quiet! That's the most wonderful thing about it, and it's so private." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I thought it was just an empty apartment. But I guess I've gotten spoiled living on my own for as many years as I have." He chuckled as I kept staring at him processing what he just said.

"What do you mean for so many years? How old are you?" His face went blank for a moment.

"Oh, well I'm 21 but I've been living alone for a while now." He dodged his eyes away from mine scanning the room.

"How long? Didn't you live with your parents during high school?" He walked over fiddling with something in the kitchen avoiding me.

"No I didn't."

"Well…where did you live then? You said you're not from here, where are you from."

"No where." He snapped a little harsher this time. I pulled back confused. Told you.' My subconscious mocked. You really don't know anything about him…and see how strange he's already acting.' I shook off my fears and tried again. Walking over to him I placed a timid hand on his back until he turned and looked at me. His eyes shook a little as he scanned my features.

"I'm sorry I…I didn't mean to pry. I'd just like to know more about you, but if you're not ok with that it's…fine." I did want to know, I wanted to know him a lot better, but I wasn't going to interrogate him if he got this mad over one question.

"It's ok; it's not you, just a sensitive subject. For the short answer though, I haven't lived with my parents since I was five."

"Oh." My mind created thousands of new questions it was desperate to ask, but his eyes pleaded me not to. So I nodded mutely and he smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad you like the apartment."

"I really do! They're so…I don't know original looking, they're practically pink!"

"Vintage," he growled out defensively and I laughed.

"Hey whatever helps you sleep at night. But no, I love them; I wish I could afford a place like this…" I smiled surveying the room. It was old fashioned but well put together and sturdy. But there was something about vintage things I loved. The things they may have seen, heard, all the possible history. This apartment had been around longer than I had been alive, to many it would have been a turn off, but to me it was perfect. Looking up I did have to laugh at one flaw though.

"What?" he demanded.

"I think my grandma has those same light covers..." I replied still laughing. He glared at me stalking off down a hallway. Kicking off my shoes I followed him giggling. "I'm soooorry Inu, I couldn't help it!" Pausing in the doorway to his room I watched him take his wallet out of his back pocket laying it on the dresser, then do the same with his cell phone. I thought to myself, this is probably the same routine he does every night, I wonder what it would be like to be there for that...another smile played across my lips.

He dropped down to his bed. It looked to be about the same size as mine with a dark red comforter covering everything but two pillows he had stacked up looking rather squished. I sat down next to him, neither of us speaking for a moment. He leaned back on his elbows then looked up at me; I kept my eyes on his refusing the urge to check out his stomach again.

Reaching over he idly played with my fingers.

"Inuyasha…" Honestly I had never figured him for being such an affectionate person. He was hesitant about it before but since this morning had been very open. Now it was my turn. "What do you want from me?" Since the first time I saw him sitting next to me in the hospital he had been amazing me. His response was no different.

"For you to be happy."

It was such a simple statement to have the affect on me it did. He kept staring down at my hand running along each finger with his own as if he had said nothing of value at all.

"I …am happy." He looked up at me finally, eyes roaming my face under his lashes with his face still down, his expression blank and unreadable.

"Why do you lie?"

"Why do you think I'm not?"

"You're not convincing either of us."

"What would you know about how I feel?" I replied defensively.

"Because I recognize that look in your eyes. It's the one I've had the past fifteen years." I blinked confused but scared to ask.

"I don't know much about you…but a girl like you shouldn't be so desolate, and I like being around you." His smile diminished what was left of my anger and replaced it with a blush.

"Should I not be so honest?" He asked.

"No, no. It's good…I'm just not used to it…" He sat up putting his hand on the back of my neck. My pulse shot up as he leaned in closer at the last minute lifting his chin to kiss my forehead. Pulling back our noses grazed, his eyes gleaming with mischief. I was sure my cheeks were three shades of pink but I wouldn't allow him to toy with me like that.

I pushed myself forward with a rush of confidence and our lips met, his holding the same tenderness as last night but twice the power behind them now. He smelled faintly like something exotic, like a rare type of incense, it was spicy and a little fiery mimicking his touch perfectly.

The more smug he was the more bold I felt. He pulled me closer with his hand still on the back of my neck increasing the pressure of our grazing lips. Something between a gasp and a moan from me happened when he lightly bit my bottom lip. My stomach danced with nervous excitement and as the feeling trailed lower I felt my hair stand on end.

He was addictive, his taste, his smell, the way his lips moved on top of mine. He flicked the tip of his tongue on my top lip causing me to shudder. Pleased by the reaction he ran it along the length of my bottom pausing to let me relax more, deepening the kiss further. Struggling to breath I finally pulled back searching his eyes with confusion of the uproar of emotions I felt. I saw similar reflected in his as he breathed heavily eyes wide. I panted more than breathed really as I fought for control of the desires attempting to take over the rest of my actions as well. I knew I was playing with fire and despite my attraction to him I wasn't ready to trust Inuyasha that much.

Finally I broke the silence laughing and tackled him to the bed in a hug. I rested against his chest happily, probably acting like a complete idiot but I decided to stop analyzing my ever action before doing it. His eyes were wide but amused as he looked down on me, his head partially propped up on a pillow his neck upturned. Reaching up I kissed his jaw line, he took in a quick breath and I nipped the tender skin running along his pulse point lightly before coming to rest on his chest again, my hand clasped under my chin innocently. He stared down at me before laughing again.

"Kagome…you are some kind of girl." I shrugged happily remembering how good this felt again, to be affectionate with someone just because you want to. Just because you like them. Sitting back up I tossed my hair over my shoulder and grinned down at him.

"You ready…?"

"Ready for what..?" He asked apprehensive but definitely interested. I smiled deviously.

"To go decorate your apartment!" His face went blank, obviously not the answer he was looking for.

"What….."

"You said so yourself the place is pretty barren! So let's go get some things to spruce it up! You don't even have all the essentials; come on it'll be fun! You need a girl's touch for this ya know." I boasted, having decorated my own apartment earlier that year and doing redecorating of my office with Eri, I had been able to find some pretty nice local touches. And Inuyasha definitely needed some help with this. He groaned covering his face with his hands causing his shirt to lift up exposing the smooth skin along his hips where his jeans met. I hesitated thinking for a moment…fuck it why not? I figured before attacking them with my fingers and tickling the sides eagerly. He shot up out of bed with a yelp quickly squirming out of my grasp.

"Should I not feed you chocolate anymore or something!" He cried laughing and holding his 'injured' sides.

"Do what you like, either way its time to go shopping. You're really lucky to have my help I want you to know, I know some of the best bargain places around here." He rolled his eyes allowing me to drag him up off the bed. "Grab your stuff lets go!" Skipping out into the living room I slipped my shoes back on and waited for him next to the door. He appeared a few moments later shutting off the last of his eyes and faking enthusiasm mocking my huge grin. I slapped him playfully. "This is going to be fun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay decorating! haha I do feel rather bad for Inu having to deal with a sugar rushed Kagome haha but at least she's happy eh? Oh and a note to my other stories: I'm sorry that I haven't been updating Age of Un-In lately, the way I write is I sorta switch between my 3 stories. Writing a bunch for one until I get sick and move to the next. I just got a bunch up for SSS so that will probably wait for any more updates (the research for it is nuts too but I love doing it!) And I've been working on Pages for the last week+ but again its stuff I can't post yet (sorry!) Just gathering thoughts and setting up things yadda yadda. But anyway, Age of Un-In is next on the list (and I am eager to get back to working on it) I just gotta get out of one story and get my focus back in another, its kind of hard sometimes because my three are sooo different. So for any readers who were worried about those updates or me having writers block, no worries! I'll get to them all in good time I promise! Ok please review if you can! JA!


	14. Chapter 14 Something to Look Forward to

A/N: Hi everyone! Another update already for ya! Lately I have been cranking out chapters for this story, I dunno I'm just having a lot of fun writing it right now so I'm taking advantage of that. And today is a very special update! It's Halloween AND it's my birthday! Yay hehe! Ok! Dj1: Inu's past? Now why would we want to know about that, nothing happened there -grin- Thanks for the review as always! TheyMadeMeDoIt: haha Ya I do that don't I? You got an update this weekend tho, oh and thanks for the b-day message this morning! I saw it but had to get to work hehe. Luv ya! Rosepetals: hehe Ya I like Kagome happy too! Hope you like the next chapter. Paradise-kisses: Aww that's what I did with my first IY fanfiction by Maggz! Who I am now really good friends with hehe, hope you like the new chapter too. Jaspyn: haha I LOVE your enthusiasm for my fic yay! Here's the update you wanted! But please no sweets….I've already had 3 different birthday cakes groan (My friends, family, and office all got cake for me! Ack!) demonpriestess: hehe thanks for the review, and hope this was a quick enough update :p Tiffani: hehe thanks so much! I'm glad you like, you should like this chapter then too, it's more shameless fluff. And thank you for your review on my other story as well. Ok! Thanks to everyone who's reading and thank you very much to everyone who's reviewing! If you got the time, I LOVE reading my reviews! Hehe. I'm off for more b-day stuff and maybe a little work in between ;p JA! Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------

It was early afternoon by the time Kagome was done dragging me from store to store finally, as much as I didn't want to admit it though she was being a great help. Reminding me of all the little things to pick up I hadn't thought of before, girls do that, think of all those weird little things. Our last stop being the biggest and Kagome's favorite, Target. We found some cool things to put up on the walls though, a couple of recreation paintings I agreed to, and she finally convinced me into at least getting more than one towel. I had been dreading going shopping for all of this stuff, but with Kagome's help it went by smoothly and I was surprised by how cheap she managed to find everything.

"I pay all my own bills," She explained. "And I didn't always have this job; I used to just work at a restaurant, so I'm good at finding deals." I couldn't help but smile at how proud she seemed of all of this.

"Well…thanks," I said kind of sheepishly. "I couldn't have done this without you." She smiled brighter and threaded her arm through mine locking them at the elbows as we walked back to the car.

"I'm sure I'll think of a way you can repay me." I arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything, knowing Kagome she didn't even get the implications she was saying. Despite my protests she managed to grab something to carry, leaning into the hatchback she tossed it on top of the rest of the pile of bags from assorted stores. But it was when she leaned up she stumbled a bit her hand reaching up to grab her forehead. My heart clenched when I saw this, my hands instinctively going out to steady her. She leaned back into my body with a light sigh.

"Sorry about that, stood up too fast I guess."

"Kagome…you're still supposed to be resting and healing. I'm sorry I've kept you out too late."

"No, no." She laughed waving me off. "I'm fine really." I looked her up and down sternly noting her completion was a little paler.

"Nope, you're going home and right back in bed after this. You've been on your feet too long." She opened her mouth to protest and I cut her off before she had the chance. "No arguing." I helped her into the passenger side before climbing in and heading back towards her apartment. She was silent looking out the window. A frown tugged at the corner of my mouth as I stole glances to how sad she looked.

"I promise I won't put anything up without you…Want to come over tomorrow after you've had a night's rest and help?" I asked at a red light. She turned and smiled finally.

"I'd like that a lot."

We pulled into her apartment complex sooner than I would have liked and I walked her up to the front door pausing unsure. She stopped before opening it and looked up at me, staring at my face for a long time before speaking again.

"Inuyasha…it's still pretty early? Come in with me if I promise to stay in bed? I've got a pretty nice movie collection…." She asked timidly twisting her hands a bit looking down. I pretended to think real hard for a moment.

"Weeeelllll…." I sighed heavily. "I guess, as long as you promise to take it easy." Her face lightened up again relaxing she giggled and opened up the door practically pulling me into her room before we could run into any of the famous roommates who Kagome hated I had heard about earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So many rainy days I thought sadly, as my eyelids drooped heavily and I yawned for the millionth time quickly covering my mouth. Weather like this was taken better under blankets, never raining more than a drizzle but cold enough to seep through all your layers. I sighed tucking a loose piece of my hair hanging down onto the paper I was working on behind my ear. Shaking my head lightly after another yawn the shrill sound of the phone ringing made me jump lightly before answering. I punched in the extension laying it back on the hook and turning up the light jazz music coming from the small boom box in the corner of my desk. Smiling at the light piano melody and slipping my glasses back on.

I had come back to work yesterday after my full week of resting. As promised I came over Sunday and Inuyasha and I redid everything in his apartment so it now actually looks like someone lived in it. It turned out nice looking and he seemed to really like it. Ever since then he had been coming over every day after work to 'check on me' and it was the most fun I've ever had being at home in bed. He even surprised me by going in early one day and taking a long lunch break to bring me my favorite sandwich from a downtown deli. All in all amazing didn't even begin to describe him, and life in the states was starting to finally look up. It was strange seeing him come in yesterday morning for the deposit; I had almost forgotten just how we had met. He stayed a couple minutes longer to make sure I was really ok and talk with me before promising to see me again that night. This morning was no different but he seemed satisfied I wasn't going to die without him by my side and I managed to shoo him out the front door with little interrogation. I smiled resting my chin in my palm as my thoughts drifted to him for the millionth time that day.

They hours of the day passed slowly because I knew what was waiting for me once that five o clock whistle blew. It was the most wonderful feeling being able to look forward to getting off work instead of dreading it. I knew he was only a phone call away and the stress of my day instantly melted when he hugged me hello. It had become my favorite moment. Tapping my foot to the steady swing beat I continued my board minute filing pausing now and then to answer a phone and direct the call glancing at the clock every time. My purse was packed fifteen minutes before five and Eri blinked confused seeing me hovering over the clock ready to jump.

"Kagome you're usually the last one out of here, what's going on with you lately?" She giggled leaning against the edge of my desk above me.

"Oh um…I just have some plans." I glanced away trying to be vague even though I knew she wouldn't stop there. I didn't mind so much though.

"Plans huh? With who? It wouldn't happen to be a certain cute pick up boy who literally knocked you off your feet would it?" She giggled as my face flushed and I turned away.

"Kagome! It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm so happy to see you getting out more! You seem much happier too." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Eri, I was fine before Inuyasha and I'll be fine after him if it comes to that. I just enjoy his company." I replied curtly stacking some files.

"Ok, ok." She submitted knowing not to continue further. "Hey, why don't you get out of here early? I can man the phones!"

"Eri…I can't do that what if-"

"Kaaagome!" She wined. "We'll be fine I promise! Remember you were gone a week and didn't come back to a pile of ashes, I can handle the front for fifteen minutes." Chewing my lip a moment I glanced toward the door.

"Ok fine." I smiled at her standing up beside her. After a hesitant moment I gave Eri a quick hug, she looked at me surprised. "Thanks!"

"Don't keep your suitor waiting." I heard her say with a giggle as I bounded out the front door. I smiled looking down at my cell phone as my long legs walked quickly to the side of my car. Dialing his number he answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi." I purred into the phone softly.

"Oh hello, now who could this be? Tiffany is it?"

"Shut up Inu! I got off early, wanna see that new horror movie tonight?" I could hear him munching on something crunchy in the background. "Inuyasha! Are you eating? Don't eat! I'm hungry I want to get some food!" He laughed the sound of quick crinkling now beyond his voice.

"I was hungry! I got off an hour ago you know, I can't always wait for you." I pouted even though he couldn't see it.

"Yea don't rub it in how you get off an hour earlier than me ok!" He chuckled in response.

"So do you need to go back home and change?" Glancing down at my outfit I debated. The skirt and camisole were casual enough without the jacket but I debated my black strappy heels.

"Hold on let me check something…" Rooting around the floor of my messy back seat I finally found what I was looking for, a pair of ethnic looking black sandals. "Nope! I can work with what I've got." Shrugging off the jacket I put it on the hanger loosely dangling by the window and twisted the heels off one at a time.

"Ok then just come over."

"On my way, cya." I snapped the cell phone closed putting it back in my purse slung into the front seat. Jumping into the car to head to his place before traffic got too bad.

------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15 The Ways I Miss You

A/N: Holy crap it hasn't really been since Halloween since I updated this has it? Damn…Now I feel bad. Well I'm really sorry everyone! I got caught up in updating my other two stories and poor pages got neglected. Well I'm trying to get the next chapterout sometime next week, so maybe that'll make up for my lack of love for this story a bit. Le sigh hehe Oh well no since dwelling, on to my thank you's!

Dj: Aww thanks so much for wishing me happy bday btw! I think you're my only review that did so huggles to you OOooh is someone a kikyo hater? I'm feeling some anger over there ;p No worries, drama is of course brewing silently, but Kagome will never meet Kikyo. (However I didn't say she wouldn't be involved evil -author cackle-) But enjoy the fluff for now! And thanks as always for being a constant reviewer of my story, not to mention my first. You rock :D Briam: hehe Thanks! Sorry the update took so long ;( Jaspyn: Yay for cute chapters! This one isn't too fluffy but the next one shall give you cavities :D demonpriestess07: Thanks hehe hope you like the new chapter! Tiffani: I'm also glad Kagome is cheering up, she deserves a nice bf hehe. Thanks very much for all your reviews. blacklillygurl: aw blush Thank you so much! That was a really nice review hehe. Hope you like the update!

Ok and a quite note to everyone. I'm in the process of revamping the old chapters, it's nothing crucial you should reread, mostly fixing some spelling and grammar mistakes and redoing the spacing so it's all uniform. Consider it spring cleaning :p. So sometime in the next week or so hopefully I'll be doing that, and if it says updated or whatever, that's why. Ok then! Other than that hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! And please review if you did, I really love reading them so much :). Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at the phone curiously after hanging it up, watching the name Kagome drop from the screen and go back to displaying the time. Rolling up the bag of chips I had been munching on I threw them in the cabinet and went to change into something other than the clothes I had worn at work.

After finding something decent I dialed my cell to the movie times and scribbling them down with a pen into the palm of my hand while pacing through the house. Satisfied I had done everything necessary I dropped down to my bed to wait. I could have gone and watched TV but for some reason I liked the silence better at the moment. Something felt odd today and I couldn't quite place it…

Laying back on the bed I struggled to put my finger on what I could be overlooking. It was then I realized what day it was and shut my eyes tight groaning. Kagome was already on her way…I couldn't call her back and cancel…

'No.' I decided firmly. I wasn't going to run and avoid everyone for a week or however long it would take this time. I wasn't going to shut myself in, not yet at least. I had to at least try to not fall into my usual habits.

A knock came softly on the old wooden door before I could debate myself to death anymore thankfully. I had barely opened it before the petite girl had thrown herself inside and into my arms and I smiled nuzzling into her hair and hugging her back. Somehow whenever Kagome was around everything felt right…it was peaceful her by my side. I didn't have to worry or pretend, she was just Kagome, and everything about her was so warm.

It was insane how different she was around me from the first time I had spoken with her. From just days ago, every time I saw her again she seemed a little happier, a little more alive with every phone call.

"What are you spacing out about now?" She giggled nudging me.

"Nah just nice to see you again." I covered easily giving her another quick squeeze before letting go to grab my wallet and keys.

------------------------------------------------------

As usual the movies had gone wonderfully with Inuyasha, despite the fact I buried my head into his shirt and screamed more than I watched the gory horror flick, but he didn't seem to mind that.

Night had fallen quickly and as we left our time alcove I checked my watch by habit, always surprised how late it is when you leave the theaters. The sturdy one way doors clamped shut behind us rushing us into the warm air, even with it being well into the night the summer weather prevailed leaving no room for a chill to follow the dark.

"It's almost eight already, want to call it a night?" I tilted my face up to watch for his answer; honestly I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him at all. I should have been home doing some last minute studying for my psychology test tomorrow night but I was tired of books and Inuyasha was irresistible in comparison to them.

"It's still early; I don't mind staying out if you don't." I shook my head with a soft smile. "Settled then." He said threading his fingers through mine. "Let's go get dessert."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could still taste the chocolate on her lips when I kissed her goodnight, mingling with her usual tastes and smells. I would have liked to have dropped her off on a door step like an old fashion date ending, me shining as the gentlemen. But with Kagome's independence and more modern settings, I settled for walking her to her car.

She opened her door leaning in to throw her purse and keys in and I rested my elbows hanging off the rather unstable top of the door frame. She smiled turning to face me, such a warm smile, the orange glow of the street lights reflecting off her eyes and hair all the while.

Then like always she was gone as soon as she arrived. Off to run the world or whatever else occupied 95 of her time, truthfully though I was just glad to be in the running, for both of our sakes.

Sighing happily I bounced up the stairs my keys jingling in my pocket and pushed open the stubborn wood door. Unknown to her, everything in my apartment now reminded me of Kagome. All the decorations and any matching colors or patterns breathed of her and she had unconsciously laced the place with her image everywhere I looked. I vaguely thought in the back of my mind if we ever broke up I'd probably have to move again, not that moving was an issue for me naturally.

But I shook my head stubbornly tossing even the thought of it aside. 'No jinxing', I told myself and locked the front door to relax the rest of the night before hopefully getting some sleep. But I knew that probably wouldn't happen for the rest of the week, and I knew why but I was trying to push that thought out of my head. It always happened this time of year though, the time when my mother had died…

Maybe if I could have been able to grieve, or even visit her grave, some solace of a normal and healthy way to deal with the loss. But my life had been anything but described as those adjectives and so I shut my eyes pinched the bridge of my nose hard until I could feel the blood in my fingers pulsing.

'This year is different…This year you're back in America. You're your own person, with your own job, place, and they haven't a clue where you've come to. And most importantly, you have Kagome now.' I comforted myself.

'And how long will that last before you scare her away too?' I screw my eyes shut as a voice different entirely from my own speaks up, a long dead memory flashing before me. It was of another girl, one that went with another life, one that needed no more of my thoughts as I was concerned.

When I opened my eyes again nearly twenty minutes had passed. I sighed again standing up from the couch and stretching my arms. 'Had the lights been off this whole time?' I wondered absently heading for my room and hoping for much needed rest tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inu?...Inuyasha?" I snapped back to reality when I saw a hand waving in front of my face quickly pushing Miroku back and glaring at him.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Man you have had a stick up your ass all WEEK. What's up?" I rolled my eyes and swiveled my chair away from him, but Miroku promptly shoved it back with his foot.

"I'm tired, haven't slept much lately." I rubbed a hand over my face groggily to emphasize my point and pray he left it at that, but it was Miroku, so naturally that wasn't happening.

"Ah…," His grin widened. "Been having fun with the Miss-" But before he could finish the sentence I grabbed the back of his chair cranking it back hard enough to just about topple him, then fling him forward when I let go again.

"Fine, if you're going to be such a dick about it, go deliver these to the tellers." He threw a few mail bags over his shoulder which I happily caught to get out of the office and see something different.

Rolling my shoulder I sighed leaning my head back to peer strangely at my reflection in the mirror on top of the elevator. Why was everything reflective here? I wondered looking at the way the bags hung even worse from this angle under my eyes. I was trying so hard to do all this the normal way, the legal way. No perks, no quick fix's with a sleeping pill or a Vicodin. Leading just a normal, somewhat healthy, decent lifestyle like ever other average Joe out there. But It was proving harder than I thought with the burdens and the past I carried…I had forgotten what it was like to deal with these things sober for so long.

Thoughtfully I rubbed my cell phone hanging in my pocket. I did have one thing going for me, one very important thing, and if I had to deal with all this other shit just to keep that one degree of a perfection I would, Kagome. It had been too long since I had been able to see her, just relax near her and feel more peaceful and clear. But I had been a wreck this week and couldn't have been able to explain why to her, so I knew it was better to just keep her back for a bit. I decided I needed to call her tonight though, I was feeling up to it and once I was around her I was confident I'd be just fine again.

Walking briskly through the lobby and assortment of brief case carrying suits I stopped before the only teller window open and a girl turned to smile pleasantly to me.

"How's it going?" She asked casually seeing my name tag. I shrugged not really expressing anything but not being entirely rude. "Hey you're from the mail room?" She asked after looking a bit closer.

"Yea, why?"

"Do you know Miroku then?"

'Oh god.' I mentally rolled my eyes waiting for the usual spiel of 'He's so nice!' 'Can you give him my number?' which would a week later no doubt be followed by, 'Do you know if he's seeing anyone else?' 'Ask him why he isn't calling me.' I groaned but nodded sealing my fate. Looking up though I was surprised to see her snickering to herself quietly.

"You know that guy thinks he's so smooth. He's come in here twice today knocking all of these girls off their feet batting his eyes at 'em with those cheap one liners. What a 'wanna be playboy huh?" She laughed to herself going through the bags I had handed her.

"Inuyasha." I extended my hand across the counter swiftly immediately deciding this girl deserved an introduction. She smiled shaking it.

"Sango." She replied flicking her pony tail behind her when she moved her head.

"You don't know how good it is to meet someone who finally sees him the way I do." I grinned leaning over the counter.

"I think I'm going to be glad to have met you Inuyasha." She laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shifted my grip on the two large files in my arms and tried to signal one of my bosses' attention again. She continued to chatter away on her cordless headset and started walking around the office. I sighed following behind her. When she finally stopped to examine some papers in the mail room I mouthed 'Dr. Lee is still waiting' holding my finger up for line one and pointing urgently to the phone. She waved me off and I spun around to stomp back to my desk.

Muttering, I went back to my work but found myself hardly able to accomplish anything with the phones ringing off the hook. 'Do all girls my age have to deal with crap like this? No! No is the answer! They're all still receiving their allowance checks every month!'

Still grumbling I slipped my glasses back on trying to focus on a spreadsheet. Right when I thought I had finally figured out which total was out of balance Eri plopped down on my desk with a dramatic moan.

"Yes?" I said through gritted teeth not looking up at her.

"Russ is in such an awful mood today, I just got completely reamed for something that was so not my fault." She whined.

"Maybe because you keep calling him Russ instead of Mr. Benson." I said tersely, she ignored my tone and continued her complaining, but after several minutes of not responding she took a hint.

"Hey what's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." I barked. A bookkeeper I needed to speak to rushed by before I could stop her with Eri being in the way.

"Something's obviously wrong Kagome." She looked down studying her perfect manicure closely. It seemed that everything today was grating on my last nerve.

"Answer the phones for me Eri I'm going out for some fresh air." Snagging my purse from under the desk I walked out briskly until I knew I was tucked far enough behind the building to be out of sight. Slumped against the cool wall I dug into my purse pulling out the crumpled pack of cigarettes, sighing that it had to come to this for me to relax. Pulling one out I left it to dangle on the tip of my lips while I kept searching for my lighter.

I leaned heavily against the wall behind me and exhaled the bitter gray air. The truth was, much to my dismay, Eri was right, something was wrong. It had been a few days since I had seen Inuyasha last, and it was bothering much more than I was willing to admit. We were both very busy people though, and I mean it wasn't like I _needed_ to see him daily. So why was it I had been feeling miserable every since?

Things just felt so bleak without him, like something was out of place by him missing. But I had only known him maybe two weeks at most, so why was he having so much of an affect on me? I had already told myself I wasn't going to let things get too serious and myself get hurt again. Inuyasha was fun to be around, and it was nice to have some company but as with all men I didn't expect it to last. So what was the point in getting all obsessed over someone, that sort of behavior only led to heartbreak, I knew this above anything else.

I groaned shutting my lashes tight and tried to not think about him. I had school and my career to focus on, 'Inuyasha is just a gorgeous and sweet distraction, but you by no means stop functioning without him.' I reminded myself. But my pep talks weren't working because I did miss him, and I wasn't functioning as well because of all the time I was spending thinking about him. Most would have been delighted to be missing their boyfriend I was fretting a hole in my lip the way I was chewing it.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little attached to someone…Everything is going great, I'll see him again soon and then I'll just sweep all these thoughts under the rug and pretend they never existed. You're just overanalyzing this as usual." I told myself firmly, almost to the point I believed it.

My head feeling less muggy than before I stubbed out my cigarette flicking it into the plants, and headed back inside. But the rest of the day all through work, and to follow me home one thought lingered.

'Does he miss me too?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Don't smoke kiddies! It's a horrible habit and Kagome doesn't do it because it makes her feel adult or cool, its represents some deeper things in her life. But yea I didn't want anyone to think she was just doing it 'because' or I endorse it, that's very far from the truth. And my husband will tell you, he gets beat with a lead pipe when he comes home smelling like smoke! (Not literally people but I do get pissed.)

Next chapter already in the works, yay Kagome will get to meet Sango & Miroku! Review if you can. Until then, ja ne! Laurell

Disclaimer: Um I own a cute little Sango keychain and some Inuyasha phone straps, but that's all :p


	16. Chapter 16 Memories

A/N: Yay another update for you! And I'm quite pleased abouthow long it took me to get this chapter out. Not too long of a wait right? Just to let everyone know the timeframe of this chapter is over a few days. I've got some things I want to start accomplishing soon so I'm trying not to get hung up describing every single morning and night, and since these are week days most of the scenes are work scenes. I do a lot of those you've probably realized but it's one of the themes this story is about. After you graduate relationships become more difficult because you don't automatically have similar schedules and your job or college or both affect every relationship you have a lot more than you think, especially a budding romance. -gets off soap box hehe-

Thank you's! Essis: Thank you very much for the feedback hehe :D Jaspyn: hehe you're too funny, I'm sorry though I know I promised the double date in this chapter but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer! There's still a little fluff in this one though hehe! So I hope you like it and I prooooooomise I'll make the next one even sweeter just for you ;D demonpriestess07: Thanks for the constant reviews sweetie! I'll try and update soon! ravenmoon456: Thank you for your review :) And I'm also not a fan of Kagome smoking but it's a character flaw I wanted her to have since I started this but that doesn't mean we're not going to have Inu change that sometime soon now does it? ;) Inuyasha05: Thanks so much!

So yea, I know I promised the double date scene in it last chapter buuut…it was already at 17 pages so I decided to save it for the next update! This one's fun though don't worry :D. And if you have the time pretty please review? It'll only take a second and I'll love you forever! -gives the readers the best puppy dog eyes I can manage-

Until next time! JA! Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some how I managed to balance all my bags and books well enough to unlock my bedroom door and basically spill inside once it was open. I kicked it shut letting my things drop where they will and fell into my soft down comforter with a sigh. I loved this comforter, it was a silly thing to like so much but I did, partly because it was a graduation gift from my family. A lot of girls got cars and things for their dorm rooms, but no, I just had to go to America.

'Oh well…' I thought rolling over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. 'No use complaining about it now.' I could see everything reflected like a fish eye lens in the dome glass light covering that was dark and hollow inside at the moment. A warped version of my bed stretched out to the sides of it, the distorted version of myself lying in it stared back at me. I shook my head lightly and flicked the light on and with a quick flash the reflection was vaporized.

I changed into some pajama pants, kicking my heels into the corner where they would sit until tomorrow afternoon, and pulled my hair up into a sloppy pony tail just to keep it out of my face. I had class until late tomorrow which meant I wouldn't be going into work until the afternoon. Probably right around the time Inuyasha would be getting off, and that would be another night I wouldn't see him this week.

I scolded myself for my thoughts automatically turning to him instead of the work I had due tomorrow. But for once decided not to be too hard on myself and flipped open my phone pressing his number. A picture came up of him making some sort of ridiculous face because he didn't want me to take the picture at all, and I giggled remembering that afternoon.

His voice machine came on, I sighed clicking the phone shut; he was probably out running or still at work. "Looks like another evening at home…" I muttered. But the more I thought about it I decided it probably wasn't such a bad thing. After having that option being out and taking it for the last two weeks, spending this one at home in solitude actually sounded all right.

I clicked on the TV finding some trashy reality show to watch and thoroughly enjoy and grabbed a bowl pouring myself some cereal, the perfect dinner as far as I was concerned. Maybe I just needed to relax and give both Inuyasha and myself some time and more credit. I crossed my legs sitting up Indian style and turned up the volume, 'I don't think this will be such a bad night after all…'

---------------------------------------------------------

When my phone was vibrating on my table back home with Kagome's call I was only halfway to my goal of utter destruction of my calves. If I didn't know how I should be dealing with something the most obvious answer with me had always been to ignore it and create a distraction so I wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Thus I was on my third lap around the lake and my lungs felt like they were on fire. But I wasn't thinking about Kagome, I wasn't thinking about my dead mother, and I certainly wasn't thinking about the vibrant color blood is against a white mat.

My body kept moving, my feet pounding hard against the asphalt but my mind was hundreds of miles away and no matter how fast I ran this year around I couldn't stop the memories from rising to the surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't make sense how a child so young could remember so much, I've never understood that about myself. It would have been so much simpler if I had forgotten but that wasn't what was meant for me. All of her motions, the way she smelled, the way she tucked her hair behind her hair when she ate and the way she held me so tightly some nights. None of it ever faded anymore than their words did.

They didn't bother to whisper, they didn't think I could understand and at the time I didn't. Someone came for me but I had never met them before…there was no comfort, no reassurance. They ignored me, speaking around me, about me, never once to me. I learned what the word hate could truly mean that day, when I met my family for my first and for many of them, last time.

So when I was pushed into another room to wait I didn't mind. I curled up under a table making my body as small as I could, hoping with everything I had that they wouldn't find me. That I would wake up in my own bed and this would only be a nightmare to haunt me for the rest of my life…but not my reality. But that never came, and the screaming got louder and louder. I clamped my tiny hands over my ears crying and sniffling for so many reasons my little body didn't understand. I cried because I missed her, and because they didn't.

"Why can't the father come for him? He's his child, why should her mistakes become our burdens?" A voice shot through and I whimpered my eyes shooting open. There were more hushed words with one being repeated in particular.

'Bastard.'

I didn't know what that meant, but I would learn that quickly too. I knew my father like you'd know the prince in a fairy tale. He was the wonderful man my mother talked up and boasted to me. But I never knew him, had never even seen him. I saw his money; it was all around us in the walls that sheltered me and the expensive gifts he sent to me. But he was no where to be found. Mom cried often and when I look back I know why now.

All I knew is he was no more my family than the group of vultures screaming about me were. Mom was family, someone that loved you, that made you warm and feel safe near, and she would be the only person in my life I thought of as family.

Eventually they grew tired of bickering amongst themselves one or two yelled to me trying to coax me out from under the table. But I just scrunched up tighter, keeping my face down and trying to block out their voices. I could hear footsteps entering the room and I crumpled terrified they were going to forcibly pull me out this time. I held my breath when someone leant down crouching right next to my hiding place.

"Poor boy…" It was a woman who spoke, and I looked up slowly from how softly she had said it, not like all the others had talked to me. Her voice was kind and had funny twirls on it I hadn't heard before. She was a pretty woman, who looked much younger and out of place in such an awful house with the rest of those people, and she reached out to wipe at my tears.

I shamefully rubbed them off my face with my sleeves knowing boys shouldn't cry like I was.

"You look hungry… Would you like me to make you something?" I might have even said yes but didn't have the chance.

"If he were hungry he would speak." A voice snapped from the other room. "Leave him be Ruby, don't you have work to start in the dining room?" The woman gave me one long mournful look before briskly rising to her feet murmuring an apology and leaving me again. I hung my head back down, more dedicated to my silence than before.

---------------------------------------------------

After more time had passed several people had begun arriving, people in fancy suits and with brief cases. One woman in particular made me want to cower back against the wall, her hair was tied up in a tight bun and the way she stared right at me upon entering the room scared me. Her heels announced her presence as they clipped the floor when she appeared.

I listened intently this time when I heard mention of my father, my curiosity getting the best of me, and that little bubble of hope rising to my chest. That he was the man my mother spoke so highly of, who loved me more than anything just like she did. That he would arrive and rescue me from this hell any minute and we would start a new life together, and he would miss mom just as much.

Most of the legal jargon they were using in the conversation I ease dropped on I didn't understand a bit. I must have been crouched there listening for thirty minutes trying to absorb every detail about my father they dropped. But then the arguing got worse, and I wished so badly I had never paid attention to it at all because of what I heard next. It would be a statement that would haunt me for a long time, and in the end the one that decided one of the worst decisions of my life four years later.

"We don't want him!"

"Neither does his father!"

None of them wanted me, the only one who ever did was my mother, and now she was dead. The only person in the world I cared about was dead, and she was never coming back.

------------------------------------------------------

Two days later it was like I had been sucked under into a nightmare. It was finally decided one of my wealthy aunt's would take me back with her and attempt to raise me to be civil despite the 'scandal' as they put it. I still had no idea what they were talking about but she was more than happy to fill me in and tell me every detail of the story and exactly how she felt about my mother and her choices.

I hated the woman with a blind rage, and when she spoke I felt like I was going to boil over. But I still refused to respond to her in any sort of way. I had personally taken a sort of vow of silence refusing to let any of them have insight into what I was feeling. And she took this as the go ahead to say whatever she pleased about the woman I had loved.

She was a vicious evil creature, but her weapon was so powerful because it was the truth and I was tired of being lied to. Just a poor six year old little boy who had realized he had to grow up now, because no one would ever hold the wool over his eyes again. So I listened and I learned the whole story, and it made sense.

My mother had fallen madly in love with a married man, and against her better judgments she bought the sweet whispers he left her with and became his mistress. "She was beautiful, I'll give her that. Izayoi was always the lucky one; we knew she would never need a career, just to find some rich twit to want her as another trophy on his mantle. She wasted everything she had on that devil of a man." That would be my father she was referring to, my aunt continued to stare out the windows of the lush car we were riding in not caring a bit of the trauma this could inflict on an already doomed to be very disturbed child.

"She was careless…and thus you have come to exist Inuyasha. Naturally he never left his family, he never had any intention to, and Izayoi was just too dense and blind to realize this. He paid for you both and hid his skeletons well though; I never said he wasn't cunning." She points out as if she might have offended me at some point. "He has another life, another family Inuyasha. So that's why he doesn't want you, there's just no room. And that's why we have come to be stuck with each other." At least she was being up front about her mutual disgust of me. "Your mother was nothing but a disgrace to this family, and you're just the proof of that. It's an unfortunate life for you ahead I'm afraid." She murmured giving me a condemning look. As if I didn't already understand that. I should have just died with my mother in the accident, six year olds really shouldn't think these types of things may I point out.

My aunt didn't speak to me much after that, ever again really. Not that either of us minded. The day I arrived at her estate she began interviewing nannies. The one she choose was an older woman who was quite short and had sweet squinted eyes behind thin glass frames. She might have been beautiful when she was younger, but I couldn't tell for sure. I suppose she choose her for that reason, over the many young beautiful woman that came for the job, my vain aunt not wishing to be done up by anyone surrounding her.

The elaborate three story house crawled with servants; it moved and breathed all its cells dressed in crisp black and white uniforms. I knew from the moment the nanny arrived if I played my cards right I'd never have to see my aunt again, or at least I hoped so.

She lived in the room next to me to serve my every want and need. And regardless of her being necessary to avoiding my aunt I was determined to not make any friends and scare her into distance, to be left in peace. When she first came to me, as with all the other's, I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't…my mother had raised me better. Because despite her stiff joints and obvious discomfort at doing so, the first thing she did was drop to her knee's wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry my dear child." She said softly and I was stunned. All the spiteful things I had cued on my tongue died on my lips tumbling out of them instead in a pathetic whimper. I didn't move or make another single sound after; I just stared at the walls behind her not having a clue what to do.

When she pulled back she held my shoulders gently looking at me up and down. "You're so skinny boy, when was the last time you ate?" She stared in confusion. I shrugged not able to speak and even if I could I had no better answer.

"Come then." She reached for me again and I scrambled back quickly away from the hand she had extended for me. "Ok..." She said quietly backing away from me a bit at seeing my startled face. "Why don't we start with this. My name is Kaede, what's yours?"

"….Inuyasha." It was the first word I had spoken in four days.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Miroku and I both turned to see Sango pushing through the crowd around the elevator and walking towards us.

"Well hello gorgeous!" Miroku cat called which I shoved him for. Sango rolled her eyes ignoring him.

"Hey Sango, how's it going?"

"Good, half way through the day so far," She giggled with a shrug.

"Would you care to grace us with your presence for lunch?" Miroku asked dramatically.

"Sure, but only if you'll stop freaking talking like that. For the last time Miroku it doesn't work on me." I laughed at his shocked expression that quickly turned into a pout and some angry grumbling behind us in line.

"You look down again, what's up?" She elbowed me lightly, jarring my attention back to her giving me a worried look.

"Just lack of sleep."

"Yea and he's been a real asshole because of it." Miroku quipped, I raised my fist up glaring at him and he backed up quickly already used to my abuse.

"Well you look pretty awful."

"Gee thanks Sango. With friends like you two who needs enemies honestly!" I muttered crossing my arms irately.

"Aw, I'm your friend?" She teased, my response being the usual 'keh' of 'I'm annoyed and not dignifying that with a response'.

"I think he's just missing his girl friend." Miroku whispered and Sango's eyes lit up.

"You have a girl friend!" She squeaked in a way too high voice. "That's adorable! What's she like?" My jaw dropped as I stared at the pair of them eagerly awaiting their info.

"My love life is none of your businesses!" I sputtered. Sango gave me a pouty look before turning to Miroku.

"So what do you know then?" She asked and with one look in her big doe eyes he spilled everything.

"Well her name is Kagome and she works in an office we do pick ups from. Get this! They met because he knocked her unconscious and gave her a concussion! Then saved her at the hospital and-" I effectively cut off his blabbering mouth with an elbow to the stomach, Miroku wheezed and doubled over clutching it.

"You two fight like an old married couple," Sango laughed immune to the death glare I was giving her. "Would you relax Inuyasha? Don't kill him already I was just curious." She wrapped an arm over his back leaning down. "You ok down there?"

"I'm feeling a lot better…" Miroku croaked reaching a hand up to rub a certain area of her skirt. Sango's eyes narrowed to slits and she promptly straightened and shoved him over.

"Yea, he's fine."

"You two fight like an old married couple." I mocked back in a high voice, she raised an eyebrow at me and I quieted down not really wanting to piss her off too much.

"You're both idiots, why am I friends with you again?" She huffed raising her hands up dramatically and sighing.

"You know you like us." A still barely able to speak Miroku grinned. Sango rolled her eyes again, a motion she seemed to do a lot around Miroku. At least we had finally arrived at the counter to order. After getting our food we searched through the busy tables finding and open one and sat down still having thirty minutes to eat. An hour just wasn't enough with the amount of people packed into downtown, I thought dully.

Last night I really hadn't slept at all. I was so out of it after my run I spent most of the night just laying in bed and staring. Nothing was working and I probably would have killed for a Klonopin. Miroku and Sango chatted a bit while I ate in silence but I was thankful he had stopped hitting on her for a whole millisecond. But of course I had to think that and jinxed it.

"So…what are you up to this weekend Sango? I have a special opening reserved just for you Friday night..." Miroku stretched out the last syllable as if he was offering her something of actual value. Sango snorted in a very un-lady like manner and stabbed a piece of lettuce from her salad extra hard while I started making gagging motions next to her.

"For the last time Miroku, I am not going out with you."

"I just don't get it…" He mused to himself looking quite perplexed down at his lunch.

"What's to get? You're a pervert and she doesn't like you." I managed to say while taking a bite of my burger.

"Inu don't talk with your mouth full. Jeeze, you don't do that around Kagome do you?" Sango scolded, I shrugged taking another bite. Miroku across the table was looking particularly crestfallen.

"Oh it's not that bad Miroku, all the other tellers like you down stairs! Katie is dying for you to ask her out, I swear it's all she talks about. Why don't you take her instead?" She offered quite graciously really I thought.

"Maybe…" Miroku mumbled lost in thought now. He didn't notice the small sigh Sango let out next to me at the table, or the way she had looked down after he said that. But I had, and I almost wished I hadn't.

"I've got to get back downstairs, thanks for eating with me." Sango stood up scooting her chair back and picking up what was left of her salad.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" I offered with a grin and she nodded smiling a little more.

"Cya, bye Miroku." She watched him for a moment but after no response turned jerkily and let her long legs carry her elsewhere. I had noticed Sango really was quite pretty, I could see why Miroku had a thing for her, despite his lack of being able to show it well AT ALL.

"Did Sango leave?" Miroku asked suddenly looking up for the first time. I nodded giving him a bored look. "I just don't get that girl, I guess she really doesn't like me huh?"

I groaned rolling my eyes. "You're an idiot Miroku." I muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you two think you're doing?" I sputtered walking in to find Eri in David's office, both of them leaned back in their chairs and staring out the window doing anything but working obviously. Eri leaned back in her chair to tilt her neck up at me and give me a lopsided grin.

"It's a rainy day; you know what that means…" She trailed off turning back to the window. I sighed dramatically and dropped the file I was carrying onto David's desk pulling up a chair next to them. Our office building sat right by the road of a rather sharp curve people we're always tending to take too fast for their own good. And on rainy days where the road was slick, watching the car crashes were some of the best entertainment you'd get all week. That's what everyone seemed to think at least, it was a morbid sort of fascination if you asked me but they were mostly just people skidding into the grass on the other side or rear ending each other, nothing major.

A car skidded hydroplaning sharply but the frightened driver managed to get it back under control before veering off the road at the last minute.

"Damn," David muttered.

"You two are sick and deranged. You know this?" They both made similar shrugging motions not taking their eyes off the street. I reached over across the piles on Dave's desk pulling my file into my lap and taking out the power of attorney that needed signing, draping it over his keyboard so he wouldn't forget.

"I need that back by 3 Dave." A hand stuck up from the back of his chair waving me off.

Muttering curses to the hallway I stalked back downstairs to sulk at my desk for awhile wondering while I pulled my hair out when the rest of the people I worked with were relaxing. I didn't even realize I had said it out loud until someone responded.

"Because you hold yourself to a higher standard than most people, you actually strive to do a job to the best of your abilities despite your opinion on it. It's a rare quality these days." I blushed looking up to find the leading partner of the firm leaning in my door way. He was a nice man, the kind I actually enjoyed working for despite not seeing him much. He didn't dumb me down by whistling at me or calling me pet names, nor did he expect me to make his golfing appointments on his calendar or fetch him coffee. The respect he sent my way was doubled back at him. He smirked faintly over his glasses. He was probably in his forties or fifties but didn't seem it in the least.

"Thank you sir." I stuttered a slight blush coming to my cheeks from the rich compliment.

"I'm just being honest. Don't think I don't notice you Kagome." I blinked a few times not responding and he was gone again just as suddenly as he appeared. Puffing out my chest a bit I dedicated the conversation to memory that way I could excitedly reenact it for Inuyasha later. He'll be proud, I thought with a giggle.

My moment of peace and happiness was soon shattered though as a horn blared and the sound of crunching metal shook through the office, a cheer erupted upstairs and I sighed laying my head on my desk.

-----------------------------------------------------

My heels clicked sharply beneath me on the smooth marble floor of the bank Inuyasha worked at as I walked in excitingly. Last night had meant another Inu less evening and when Eri had been handed something to deliver to the downtown office I had just about beat her with my clipboard to get to it first. Yesterday and Today Inuyasha hadn't even done the pick up's for my side of town because they had been short staffed, so I was more than excited to be surprising him with a quick visit and my office none the wiser.

I had been inside the bank a few times for the office but the grandeur of the building still looked like something that would have been more at home in the renaissance era than the edge of downtown. Glancing around I made my way over to the teller's to finish my business before pleasure.

A girl with a high pony tail and bits of her bangs layered to frame the edges of her face greeted me smiling sweetly.

"How can I help you?"

"I needed to drop off these payments." I explained handing her the cloth bag which she quickly unzipped and began clicking away on her keyboard. I glanced around the room some more waiting for her to finish silently. Looking back to the girl I discreetly tried to figure out how old she was, she didn't look much older than me. 'Maybe she goes to school around here?' I peeked at her silver name tag which read 'Sango' in capital letters and I smiled softly, it seemed to fit her.

"Here you are, all finished." Sango interrupted me to tuck my receipts back into the bag and hand it over the counter again.

"Thank you," I hesitated wondering if I should ask her. "Excuse me by the way but…do you possibly know where the mail room is?" Sango laughed and if it had been in any other tone I might have been embarrassed thinking she was laughing at me, but it was lighthearted and she shook her head a little like it was some sort of inside joke.

"Do I." She muttered rolling her eyes. "Mind me asking who you're looking for there?" She inquired with a playful smile.

"Um…my boyfriend, Inuyasha." I stammered my cheeks flushing a little still not used to calling him that, but he was insisting now a days. Her eyes lit up at his name.

"You must be Kagome! Well of course look at you, that makes perfect sense!"

"Yes, I am." I giggled shyly but secretly loving the fact Inuyasha had apparently been talking about me.

"I'm a friend of his, Sango Hara." She extended her hand over the counter which I shook happily.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm about to be on break actually, want me to take you up there?" She hopped down off the high seat grabbing something out of a drawer and stuffing it in her pants pocket.

"Yeah that would be perfect, thanks."

"No problem, I was going to go say hi to them anyway. Hold on just a second." She said signaling me holding up her pointer finger, her long pony tail disappearing behind a closing door in a quick second. I held my hands together in front of me looking out for where she would appear again. Spotting her exiting out another door tucked farther away from the teller counter she paused waiting for me to walk over and join her.

"Ya they're up on the 8th floor so come on this way." Sango waved me over while starting out towards a set of escalators. I hadn't noticed quite how tall she was out from behind her desk but it was very apparent now. I couldn't help but also see what a pretty figure she had, she was tall like I had said but not too much so, with very soft curves accented by a pair of black pin strip dress slacks and a dark turtle neck. Her skin looked a shade lighter than mine but barely. She was the kind of girl who probably didn't need to wear a bit of makeup and she hardly was other than a soft dusting of eye shadow and lip gloss.

I hurried up to walk next to her realizing I had fallen behind while admiring her outfit.

"So how do you know Inuyasha? Just meet him wandering around here?" I asked making polite conversation as we stepped up on the escalator.

"Yea I guess so. He showed up at my counter one day and we struck up a conversation. I got to originally know him through his boss, Miroku. He's the resident flirt around here and is constantly down at the teller's wooing the different new girls. Apparently I'm his new target but that won't be happening." She laughed lightly looking off up towards our destination.

"Oh I've heard of him! Haven't met him though."

"Lucky." She joked. "Nah he's nice, and a cute guy but he knows it, and he's too sly for my type. I only met Inuyasha probably a week or so ago, but we all eat lunch together pretty often. Its fun hanging out with Miroku and Inuyasha together though, they're very strange friends."

"Ah, cool." I smiled and nodded following behind her steps off the escalator and down a hallway, slightly jealous she was probably spending more time with my boyfriend than I was right about now. She flashed her ID card to the security guard waiting nearby and told him I was her guest, he nodded and we walked on to wait in a lobby surrounded by four elevator doors.

"The elevators start on this floor because you have to have an employee access card to go up from here, or be with one." She explained noticing my curious stare.

"Makes sense." I laughed lightly not really sure what else to say, shifting on my feet while we waited. One of the elevators rang arriving at our floor.

"So do you go to school around here?"

"Yea, full time college student, part time workaholic." I joked…kinda. "Are you a student too?"

"That's debatable." She giggled leaning her head down and fiddling with her bangs. "I go to school at night but only part-time because I'm working full-time right now. You know how it goes, gotta pay the bills." She shrugged. I debated asking if she had applied for financial aid to help but didn't want to seem rude so I just smiled politely and nodded as the elevator doors opened.

The floor I was expecting would have been bustling with energy. Phones going off, people rushing about, stacks of papers everywhere, I guess something more similar to my office. So when I was greeted by eerie calm and quiet I was a bit taken aback.

"Where are they?" I asked the empty rows of desks and cubicles, but Sango answered.

"Back there." She pointed with a giggle motioning for me to duck down and follow with her. She put a finger up to her lips telling me to stay silent. Creeping down with her and feeling damn stupid but having fun at the same time we tiptoed around to the back of the offices peeking in at the only occupied corner. Sango and I both just about lost it at the sight before us.

One of the guys had apparently fallen asleep and had been duct taped to his chair by the group of them. The freight elevator in the back of their floor was being kept open by one guy, while the others silently pushed him into it. Struggling to stay quiet to see the end of whatever they were doing Sango and I walked into their office silently while Miroku stepped back out of the elevator, Inuyasha followed after pressing one of the buttons.

Once the doors had closed on the poor sleeping boy in the elevator they all erupted in cheers and laughs, high fiveing each other in a typical frat boy fashion.

"What floor did you send him to this time?"

"Twenty-third!" More laughter and congratulations on a job well done went around while Sango and I stood there staring in disbelief laughing with them unnoticed.

"I told Keith to stop falling asleep here." Miroku boasted with a cocky grin.

"Oh my god," I finally said through my laughter. "Are they always like this?" I asked Sango who was holding one hand over her forehead her shoulders shaking from laughter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She blurted out through her laughter. The entire group spun around to lock in on their intruders looking like a group of seven year olds that had just been caught with a broken vase. Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers seeing Sango and then me.

"Kagome!" He finally yelled as if having realized I was really there, his eyes lit up as he pushed past Miroku to give me a quick hug. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a confused grin.

"I came to surprise you, mission accomplished." I giggled.

"So I finally get to meet you huh!" Miroku said happily walking up to me and extending his arms for a hug. Inuyasha quickly pushed me behind him shaking his head no and glaring; Miroku pouted and crossed his arms where he stood.

"You don't have to be so pushy about it Inu jeeze."

"He has good reason; poor girl doesn't need to be groped by the likes of you!" Sango interjected from besides us.

"Sango…you know I wouldn't do that, I only live to grab you inappropriately." He said with a huge grin reaching his hand down which she quickly slapped away.

"Don't even try it, or I'll beat you senseless with one of these boxes." She warned stepping away from him.

"No love for me today." Miroku sighed hanging his head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes turning back around to me, and taking my hand to lead me away from the others.

I spun around to talk to him surprised to find him kissing me instead. He pulled back swiftly though and I fluttered my eyes open smirking at him.

"What?" He said innocently.

"You stole that one."

"Mhmm…But I only take what I need promise." He gave me a huge grin and I rolled my eyes at the line.

"Get a room!" Miroku shouted over to us, an "OW! What was that for?" immediately following.

"It's great to see you, did you get the afternoon off?"

"No I had to come deliver some things and met Sango here. She's really nice." I whispered covering my mouth with my hand.

"Yea, she's pretty cool. I would have mentioned her to you sooner but we haven't been able to see each other all week. She seems like the type of person you'd get along with though." I had to smile at this. Even when he was meeting other girls he was thinking of me, and she was really pretty too.

"I know I haven't seen you in forever!" I teased poking him in the chest back away from me. "What's going on with that?"

"I know I know…" He groaned rubbing a hand lazily through his bangs. "I've just been caught up with some bullshit. I promise we'll go out tomorrow night though!"

"Promise, promise?" I looked up at him with some doubts.

"Promise." He grinned threading his fingers through mine to pull me closer again. "Forgive me?" He whispered hovering above me and giving me puppy dog eyes, and how could I not?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you doing Friday night?" Miroku's standard question he had been asking just about every lunch this week inevitably struck. I sighed and turned my gaze out to the window.

"Not going out with you." Sango replied with a sweet smile to him.

"I wasn't going to ask that." He pointed out quickly giving her a dull look. "Sango I was just curious, it deeply offends me you think I'm only interested in dating you and not being a friend." Sango muttered something quietly but Miroku didn't seem to notice it or ignored it all together. I eyed them wearily spearing another bite of my lunch. "I was actually asking because Inuyasha is looking for someone to go on a double date with."

"I am N-" It had to be some sort of revenge as Miroku harshly slammed down on my foot under the table. I squinted an eye painfully and dropped my fork.

"He was just saying the other day how he'd like for Kagome to make more girl friends around here. And you two got along great Sango! We'd could all go and just hang out, strictly as just friends of course."

"Of course." Sango repeated mocking him. I meanwhile was burning a hole through Miroku's head with my eyes vowing my vengeance.

"Isn't that right Inuyasha?" I grinded my teeth ready to bark every expletive I could think of at him but only got my foot stomped on again and the only thing that came out was a painful yelp before I gave up and laid my head on the cool metal table.

"Oh for the love of- You stop lying and kicking him and you stop that whimpering! FINE Miroku fine already! I'll go hang out with you STRICTLY as friends tomorrow because I would like to go out with Inuyasha and Kagome. But no funny stuff and they have to come along, I trust you alone about as far as I can throw you."

"That's probably pretty far actually." I mumbled to the table top, I couldn't see Sango's glare.

"Really!" Miroku cried in disbelief but quickly recovered. "I mean…well of course Sango, I'll pick you up at eight then."

"I'll drive myself and meet you all there." She hastily interrupted him. Miroku sighed but nodded.

"That good for you Inu?" He asked poking me with the handle end of his fork.

"As if it really matters." I moaned into the table.

"He said that's perfect." Miroku smiled.

"…ow." I mumbled despondently. Now how was I going to explain this to Kagome?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my forehead carefully with the back of the hand that was holding my cigarette, the other being occupied by a report that for the life of me I couldn't get to balance today. Staring through the same pages of numbers I had been blankly looking at for the last ten minutes I finally gave up taking one last sharp drag off the nub of a cigarette I had left and flicking it into the bushes. Brushing off my pants with a wistful sigh I stepped back into the chilly over air conditioned office. Rubbing one temple as I walked I kept my gaze locked on the columns and rows of my spreadsheet accidentally bumping into Eri in the filing room.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking her up and down as she was crouched in the very far corner of the room with a few files in her arms.

"Psh!" She shushed me quickly putting a finger up to her lips and glaring at me. "Pretending to be working on something and hiding from Pat."

"And why are you doing this?" I leaned in whispering back.

"She's on another rampage that the cleaning crew is stealing all the muffins and is insisting I do inventory of the snacks when I'm done filing." She muttered pouting. "How come I get all the weird jobs like this and you don't?" I chuckled rolling my eyes.

"Because I don't pretend to be working?" Eri glared at me then leaned in and sniffed me.

"What the!" I reeled back away from her intrusion staring at her like she had gone insane.

"You've been smoking!" She hissed.

"Uh…uh…Oh Pat there you are!" I yelled down almost two hallways to our office manager who's eyes lit up at seeing Eri attempting to crouch behind me.

"Eri! I've been looking for you, I've got a project for you, come to my office!" She shouted disappearing in one of the many doors. I smiled guiltily backing out of the room slowly, from Eri's stare looking like she about wanted to rip my arms off and beat me with them. 'Sorry' I mouthed taking off to hide in my own office now.

Sitting down I slipped my glasses back up the bridge of my nose and flipped through the work paper file to the report I was trying to balance for the millionth time it seemed and was happy to have the distraction when I recognized the buzzing noise of my cell phone on vibrate.

"Hey!" I said excitedly to Inuyasha's incoming call giddy about our date planned for that night. Finally I was going to be able to see him again after nearly a week of us both being too busy. It was strange; he hadn't been in my life for that long even but five days without him already left me feeling out of place.

"Hey Kagome, listen…I know I promised a date with just the two of us tonight…"

"Oh god," I groaned. "Don't back out on me now!-"

"No, no give me a chance here. We're still going except it uh…won't be just the two of us, if that's ok with you I mean!"

"Huh? Confused, what?"

"My buddy I work with, Miroku you remember him right? Well he wants to go on a double date with us. Sango agreed to finally go out with him after his months of begging-" There was a sudden 'ouf!' noise and some yelling in the background and I pushed the phone closer to my ear.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea here sorry, he kicked me. Anyway she agreed to go if I was there and brought you along for safety reasons – you freaking kick me again and I'm taking your foot off Miroku!" I laughed thinking it over, I wanted to see Inuyasha and hanging out with Miroku and Sango actually sounded kinda nice. The shy inner voice inside me was terrified of the prospect of meeting even more new friends; just having Inuyasha had been so different. But the side of me that his voice brought out had already decided.

"That sounds great." I agreed, deciding to try to not be such a shut in besides for my boyfriend.

"Miroku is more in debt to you than you realize," Inuyasha laughed.

"Good, then I'll make him repay me some night by not letting him make you work late." Inuyasha laughed and I leaned my head into my palm grinning like a Cheshire cat, genuinely excited for tonight now. "Well I'll call you when I get off work, shouldn't be more than an hour but um…" My thoughts were distracted by the sight of Eri booking it down the hallway and sliding into my office shutting the door and pinning herself against it looking frantically around the room. "I…better go." I laughed saying a quick goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Now what the hell is your problem?"

"She's lost her mind Kagome! She's like inventing and using her own freaking alphabet in there and trying to get me to! I can't help it I'm not on crack and don't understand a word she's saying!" I collapsed on my desktop with a fit of laughter as Eri barricaded the door with a chair, and they say office work is boring.

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Poor little Inu-chan :( It's our first flashback! They'll be much more of those on the way...;) Before I updated this chapter I also revised all the previous ones. I had some general formatting errors and cleaning up to do and for the most part that's all it was. I did edit a few chapters and scenes but it probably wasn't enough for anyone but myself to notice if you reread it, but incase you're wondering the main two edited chapters were chapter 4 with Kagome's accident and chapter 9 with Kagome's thoughts on her and Kouga's relationship. You don't need to reread them because I didn't add any critical information or anything just cleaned them up. Ok so that's everything! Just wanted to keep you all posted :D Ja!


	17. Chapter 17 What's a fondue virgin?

A/N: Hey everyone! I've got a short update for you. I know, I know, bad author. But it had been a bit too long since I updated this so I figure a shorter update is better than none at all right? That's what I'm telling myself at least ehehe….:)

Thank you's! Inuyasha05 & Jaspyn, I really can't thank you two enough. You review all 3 of my stories on a regular basis and keep me encouraged to keep writing. Any author is lucky to have reviewers like you :) And same goes to you demonpriestess07! I was just thanking you in my other update for Un-Innocence as well! Thank you so very much for reviewing me so often :D Hi back at ya Moi-inconnue! I'm glad you're enjoying it and hope you like the next update! Thanks for the review!

As always enough of me and onto the chapter. Hopefully I'll have another update soon to make up for this one being a little bit smaller :) Laurell

------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Inu!" Kagome pleaded in a high pitched voice while she latched onto my hand attempting to get me to walk faster. "We'll be late!" I shrugged continuing at my comfortable pace smirking at how cute Kagome looked all flustered. But she stopped and pouted making her eyes big and her lashes bat in only that way a girl can do so I relented.

Up ahead of us on the sidewalk the restaurant came into view as well with Sango and Miroku who looked like they were actually getting along ok. Kagome waved excitingly threading one arm around mine and hugging it.

"What are you so giddy about? I thought you were the shy nervous one?" I teased and she stuck out her tongue grinning up at me.

"I am, but I've already met Sango and she's nice so I don't know….it's different." I smiled down at her watching the way her eyes were lighting up, Sango was exactly the kind of friend Kagome needed I had decided. She was nice with a good head on her shoulders and wouldn't get her in too much trouble. I was thrilled to be making her happy but I knew Kagome wanted a girl friend to get along with, she didn't seem to have any at all she had been so closed off the last few months.

"Now you're spacing on me." Kagome nudged me stopping my thought process.

"Oh, yea sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

Sango and Kagome greeted each other excitingly speaking too fast for me to understand. I looked past their giggling to the restaurant they had chosen for us.

"Check it out, you clean up nice out of the work uniform." Miroku joked reaching up and swatting at my hair which he hadn't seen down yet. I quickly smacked his hand away giving him a firm 'no touching' glare. Kagome and Sango giggled from next to us apparently having been watching.

"Yea touching his hair is my privilege only." Kagome teased reaching up to thread her fingers through my hair and scratch lightly, a pleasant shiver went up my spine and I resisted the urge to curve towards those nice long finger nails and encourage more.

"Well I'm starving let's go get seated before a wait starts." Sango tugged Kagome along with her and the two rushed inside happily chatting while Miroku and I followed.

"Has she slapped you yet?" I taunted quietly looking around the dark and crowded lobby. It was barely lit with expensive looking chandeliers giving off a warm glow. But the scents drifting from the dim booths beyond the podium the girls were standing at smelled amazing.

"Not once tonight I'll have you know." Miroku said smugly, like this was a great achievement.

"Give it time, give it tiiime." I tucked my hands into my pockets rocking back on my heels and grinning at my confident boss.

"I bet you she won't slap me." Miroku smirked at me.

"Twenty bucks you're on."

"Fine by me." Miroku and I shook on it, arrogant smirks matching each other.

"Boys?" Sango cocked her head looking back at us confused. "You planning on joining us at the table?"

"Yea sorry!" Miroku grinned feigning innocence causing Sango to glance back at him again with a puzzled stare. 'You're going down.' I mouthed to Miroku as soon as she had turned around back around. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything back as we slid into the rounded booth the girls in the middle and us on either end. Sango and Kagome completely oblivious to our staring match.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"They're acting strange, what's with those two you think?" Sango whispered to me.

"Oh who knows," I rolled my eyes. "They're probably competing about something, note the arrogant smirks." I pointed out, Sango made an 'ahh' noise of recognition.

"Well who cares, they're entertaining themselves so whatever it is, it's a blessing!" We both laughed continuing our conversation.

"Have you ever been to a fondue restaurant before?" Sango asked flipping her long hair over one shoulder.

"No, I'm really looking forward to this." I smiled looking up as the waitress arrived at our table handing out the menu's and taking our drink orders. I scanned over the menu and Sango leaned over my shoulder pointing out and explaining some of her favorites. "Wow how do you know so much about this?"

"I used to go with my family back in my home town."

"Oh cool, why did you move?" Sango stiffened a bit next to me and I suddenly regretted asking that. It was a simple question but I was still pretty scared of messing up this possible friendship. "I'm sorry!" I quickly blurted out. "I didn't mean to pry like that." Sango looked back up to me her honey brown eyes softening.

"That's fine; it's not a big deal. Anyways so do you know what you want to order yet?" I eagerly changed to topic with her to a safer one the different types of cheese appetizers.

"Inuyasha…what the hell does all this mean?" Miroku asked pointing at something on the menu strangely. Sango giggled next to me and I gave her a soft nudge with my shoulder in his direction. She leaned over keeping a bit of distance to help explain it like she did to me. When I looked over to see how my own date was fairing with the fondue I was pleasantly surprised to see him skimming the wine list and not looking threatened in the least.

"So are Miroku and I alone at being fondue virgins?"

"Miroku isn't a virgin anything." Inuyasha quipped flipping a page unfazed, Miroku said an indignant response I didn't quite catch because Inuyasha cut him off. "But yea I've had it a couple of times before, it was really popular in Europe."

"You never told me you went to Europe!" I looked at him in surprise. How that fact had just never come up I couldn't believe. He nodded softly his eyes still glued to the menu but they had stopped scanning. His skin suddenly looked so tan in the shadowy light illuminating from above us, but his eyes somewhat darker than usual.

"Briefly, would you mind if I ordered a glass?"

"Not at all, just promise I can come over later and have one as well," I leaned closer to him with a confident smile.

"Sure," Inuyasha grinned finally looking back up.

"I'm sorry did I just hear an invite for drinking at Inu's place after dinner?" Miroku interjected.

"I know I did." Sango beamed next to him and I giggled.

"I think we're having a party. And you're place is so perfect for one! Every one of your neighbors already knows that," I giggled. Inuyasha opened his mouth in protest looking at his three pouting friends and closed it defeated with a sigh.

---------------------------------------------------

"So enlighten me again how they bring us raw meat, we have to cook it ourselves and this is still so expensive?"Sango giggled pokingMiroku lightly with her fondue fork before skewering another shrimp onto it to dip into the large boiling pot in front of us.

"Because it's an experience, it's fun!" I smiled nodding eagerly.

"This really is cool how you can combine all these different types of sauces and batters. God Inuyasha have you tried the teriyaki beef? It's amazing!" Inuyasha smiled softly from next to me and my cheeks hurt a little from grinning so much. I was having such a great time, more fun than I really was expecting. Sango was easy to talk to and more relaxed and mature than most of the girls I knew. She nodded her head slowly when I talked and didn't constantly interrupt me like Eri probably would have. Miroku really was nice and had managed to stay pretty well behaved for some reason, although I wasn't sure why. Sango too gave him suspicious looks every so often for his lack of wandering hands. "Just be thankful," I whispered and she nodded.

Miroku faltered when a piece of meet fell off his fork and sank, he gave it a deflated look before grabbing his spoon more determined. "Hurry it's going to burn!" We giggled while he struggled carefully but finally managed to get a seared piece of chicken out. Sango patted his shoulder sympathetically and I chuckled blowing on a filled mushroom cap carefully before popping it my mouth.

"I forgot how good this is, great idea girls." I beamed under Inuyasha's praise and Sango blushed lightly when Miroku agreed with him.

"It's a bit strange at first but it's pretty good once you get the hang of these little forks."

"Please watch where you wave that," Sango laughed backing up a bit from the swinging pronged fork in Miroku's hand.

"Oh my gosh I don't know about you guys but I'm stuffed. I think we ordered too much food!"

"That's what the men are for." Inuyasha nodded eagerly agreeing with Sango and dipped two more forks into the pot at the center of our table. I leaned back against the booth sighing happily. I felt so warm all over, between the atmosphere, amazing food, and company I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun.

"I think I'm done too." Sango rested beside me smiling and closing her eyes revealing more of her perfect cinnamon eye shadow. I didn't miss the silent looks between Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango opened her eyes to tilt her head and look over at me smiling.

"We should rent some movies tonight; have like a B movie horror marathon while we drink! What do you think Kagome?"

"That sounds awesome. There's a movie rental store right down the street from you right Inuyasha?"

"Yea and its pretty indie, like everything around me is, so I bet they'll have a ton of funny B movies." Miroku nodded in agreement while chewing something and Sango clapped her hands happily.

"It's settled then; we'll stop by a liquor store and then grab some movies. Those two combined always equal fun!" I laughed at Sango's enthusiasm and the guys nodded smiling as we finished up dinner.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how bout that, a perfectly normal, drama free happy chapter hehe. Savor it while it lasts….:p Oh and if anyone has never tried fondue or even heard of it I REALLY recommend it. It's a great time with friends and depending on where you go of course, but I've always loved the food. Until next time!

Disclaimer: I don't own him –le sigh- thanks for reminding me…


	18. Chapter 18 Zombie!

A/N: Hello mina! I'm back with a new chapter for you all and hope everyone had a good 4th of July! Thank you time! Demonpriestess07: thank you! Jaspyn: Omg you really need to try it, it's so much fun! And you might be psychic….:) Hope the chapter makes your weekend then hehe! Inuyasha05: haha Miroku? Not ending up in trouble for his wandering hands? Yea that'll happen ;p One of my favorite quotes of the whole series is "What do you get when you take the pervert out of Miroku?" "The kazanna?" With Inu and Shippou hehe. Thanks again! Kawaii Inu Stalker: Thank you so much! Don't worry you didn't review before I'm just happy to get feedback from you now, it means a lot to me that you like it : Hope you like the new chapter too!

Also I have a question I was hoping you all could help me with. Would anyone be opposed to me changing the title of this fic? As much as I hate to do that I really don't like it, never have truthfully but I named it on short notice. Pages was kind of an experiment of sorts for me, but now the more I get into the less I like that plain sounding title. Let me know what you all think, I'm really debating this one. Hmm….. Ja for now! Laurell

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zombie!" I laughed so hard I almost choked on my drink but managed to swallow laughing even harden when I sat the drink back down. In a fit of giggles I leaned on Sango who practically collapsed onto my lap laughing with me until Miroku shouted zombie again and we were back up and drinking.

The game was simple; naturally it needed to be with how much we were drinking. Every time they said the word zombie you take a drink, every time one of the slow moving undead got a hold of a main character (usually a screaming blonde) you finished your drink. And because of Sango's excellent taste in terrible horror films we were barely into the movie thirty minutes and I could not seem to stop laughing.

The boys cheered when a group of them managed to over power a skinny brunette in a mini skirt and I shrugged at Sango with a grin tapping our glasses together before downing the rest of mine.

----------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and I were naturally going to have some advantage to the girls in this game, easily outweighing them. But Miroku didn't seem to mind that or the way Sango was switching between hugging him and Kagome.

From when I first handed Kagome her drink she gave me a bit of a terrified look and I kissed her temple reassuring her I hadn't made it strong. But she soon lost any need for me to protect her at all and was laughing just like normal with her new found friends. I was excited for her, not even thinking that I was actually having fun myself. It was a strange change of pace, drinking with others and doing it just because I was happy, and not because I was trying to forget.

Kagome tackled my side in as tight as a hug that she could managed and squealed when an obviously fake head had been crushed on screen with gallons of bright red 'blood' pouring everywhere. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Miroku winked at me from the other side of the couch, it looked like I might owe him twenty bucks after all. But he still had until the end of the night to get slapped, and I had faith in the rum logic that would be no doubt going through his head by now.

Even I was starting to feel a bit hazy when the whiney 'scientist' got his arm torn off before they tackled him and I gulped down my glass.

"Refills!" Sango yelled and jumped to her feet pulling up Kagome, rather unsteadily, but safely. The girls grabbed the glasses prancing off into the kitchen giggling the entire time. I laid my head back with a content sigh and looked at the dark hues of the TV bouncing off the ceiling in my dark living room and the screams echoing around us.

"So looks like you two will be staying over tonight. Lucky for you the couch is a fold out." I offered casually and Miroku chuckled.

"If that's okay with you, it was that or I was going to stop with that last drink."

"No, better to play it safe. But I won't be surprised if I wake up to find you thrown out of the bed. And I won't be giving you any sympathy either."

"Oh I'm sorry. Have you been here tonight? Have you noticed that I am acting like a perfect gentleman and she is totally into me!" I laughed pretty hard at this; he certainly didn't have any problems with confidence. I was saved from answering though when our lady companions left the kitchen, glasses full and with Sango dancing her way to the couch. Kagome laughed with her but walked plainly behind her.

Sometime through the night her hair had shaken loose from how it was styled up, which I was glad about. Some of it rested against her shoulders before spilling down to curl against her collar bones in loose waves all the while glimmering whenever she moved. And I was just beginning to fully appreciate the shortness of her skirt and the clingy shirt that accompanied it.

Starting to feel a bit too much like Miroku I tore my eyes from how low the collar dipped open when she leaned down to set the glasses on the table carefully. Her eyes locking on mine when she came back up close enough that I smelled a brief flash of her flowery perfume. She smiled and I gulped.

"Hey Inu!" Sango laughed swishing her long pony tail behind her. "You going to keep drinking with us or would you prefer to drool over Kagome a little longer?" Apparently I had missed several more zombies in my uhm, distraction. Kagome next to me blushed and quickly started drinking. I followed suit joining her instead of answering the still chuckling team of Sango and Miroku. Maybe hooking those two up wasn't such a good idea…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Nearing the end of the movie I was noticing how warm I felt. It had started down my chest, a pleasant warm feeling that came after the burning taste. But I didn't even notice the taste by the time the warmth had spread from my chest to my stomach and out to my finger tips.

I felt amazing. Not cautious, or timid or anxious I was saying or doing the wrong thing. Just relaxed, and content and it was absolutely amazing. I wasn't paying attention by the time the movie solved itself somehow, I was too enamored by how comfortable I felt leaned against Inuyasha with one of his arms around my shoulder and pinning me too him. He was warm too, and he smelled good. I giggled at myself when I thought this, lightly tracing circles on his stomach the fabric soft under my fingers.

My boyfriend was amazing, I had met nice new people and my head injury seemed to be totally gone. Life was perfect in that moment and so with a content sigh I let my eyelids droop for a moment. But when I did that the room tilted a little too fast, so I opened them again focusing on my glass and forcing it to stay still and for the rest of the room to follow.

"I think you're done." Inuyasha laughed above me. In one ear I heard his voice echoing inside his chest, in was loud, deeper and a bit fuzzy. So warm.

The others were talking but it was fading into the background like a TV slowly being turned down. The next thing I knew was soft sheets and cuddling into a heavy comforter. Struggling to open my eyes I smiled to see Inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed debating something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked sitting up suddenly feeling a bit too warm. Before he could answer I asked another question feeling a bit impatient. "Am I staying here tonight?" Asking this at any other time, in any other situation I probably would have been mortified but it seemed completely fine coming out of my mouth just then.

"Um yea, Miroku and Sango are too. Since we ended up drinking more than planned I think." He coughed a bit but I didn't care why, I was only happy to be able to pass out soon and with Inuyasha nearby. All the sudden I was feeling so exhausted, happy but tired. My skin still itchy and now hot I grabbed the hem of my shirt to strip it off and tossed it to the floor not noticing Inuyasha's very visible jolt or sudden choking on the bottle of water he was drinking. I kept my skirt on deciding it would be too much of a hassle anyways to try and wiggle out of and my light pink bra on; naturally. I was thankful I had worn a cute one under my shirt tonight. I collapsed back into the fluffy soft pillows happily and oblivious to my boyfriends stammering.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" My eyes were closed and I could feel the bed tilting under me slightly again. He responded by lying down next to me and I instantly curled up on him resting against his firm body and happily cuddling up. Within seconds I had drifted into a blissful sleep full of pleasant dreams where I had everything I ever wanted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still a mystery to me. Every bit of one as the first time I had, well knocked her unconscious. It seemed like no matter how much I thought I knew the girl, she would always be surprising me.

I woke up earlier than the others the next morning and modestly managed to wiggle out from under her. I also pulled the covers up to her chin, I couldn't take that. She nearly killed me last night when she threw her top randomly across the room and it took a lot of discipline last night to not start something when we were both drunk and I knew might regret it. But god that bra….incredibly sexy but in a cute little pink color that seemed so… like her.

Shaking my head to try and derail that thought train I crept into the bathroom and started up the shower. I left it cold for a little while, for my own good. By the time I got out Kagome was awake and fully clothed again thankfully.

"Morning," She said with a cute little yawn.

"Hey." I nodded to her smiling, probably a bit too big continuing to dry my long hair rubbing a towel on it.

"Listen I'm sorry about last night. I know I probably was acting rather um…."

"It's fine!" I laughed quickly cutting her off. "You were a cute drunk, and I had a good time." 'See that wasn't so bad, maybe she won't mention anything else.'

"I wanted to ask you though…did you take off my shirt or did I?" 'Oh good lord.' I nearly tripped and impaled myself on the corner of my dresser at this question. Her large eyes blinked in question, no judgment there just honestly curious.

"You did! I didn't want you to do that!" I stammered but instantly regretted that last part from the sudden glare she gave me. "I mean, well that's not saying I didn't um..like..-" There was a god and it seemed he was laughing quite a bit at my floundering but decided to cut me a break when I was cut off by a loud smack and thump.

Kagome jumped up rushing into the living room and I breathed a sigh of relief before following. A rather startled Miroku was lying on the floor with Sango sitting up on the bed towering over him mid rant. "What did you think you were doing you perv- Oh good morning guys!" She paused to wave to Kagome before continuing to yell at him.

"But Sango I was only trying t-"

"Oh save it!" She shouted hurling a pillow at him which effectively cut him off. I had to hand it to her; she didn't take shit from anyone. Kagome laughed nervously talking to her to try and calm her down and I gave Miroku a hand getting up.

"What was that about her being 'so into you' last night?" He grumbled something but ignored my snide question.

"So who's ready for breakfast?" Sango chirped pulling her hair back up into its pony tail. Kagome groaned putting a hand to her stomach and Miroku winced from her yelling.

"How can you think of food right now?" Kagome whined.

"Oh you'll be fine, just need some water and a hearty breakfast. Like some oatmeal or…"

"Oh please don't! I swear I'm going to be sick." Kagome slumped down on the fold out bed dramatically.

"Man you guys really aren't good drinkers…" I heard Sango murmur and chuckled heading into the kitchen. Fetching some water bottles I handed one to Kagome who smiled in thanks and sipped it cautiously.

We all laid around the apartment a bit longer until Kagome was feeling better and Miroku wasn't pouting so much before finally giving in to Sango's demands and heading off to find food. The girls walked out the door and I snagged Miroku by the collar pulling him back quickly. He stared at me confused by the smug smirk I was giving him.

"You owe me twenty bucks."

---------------------------------------------------------

It was Thursday, which wasn't the most fun day of the week in my opinion. It was right on the edge of the weekend, close enough you could almost see it. But frustratingly still far away. So when my cell phone rang displaying the bank's number I was thrilled to have a distraction from my slow moving lecture class I was currently trapped in. Excusing myself quietly I bolted out the auditorium doors unnoticed and answered the call.

"Hi Honey!"

"Well hi to you too darling. I don't swing that way but it's an awful sweet greeting."

"Sango!" I laughed blushing lightly. "Sorry I thought you were Inu…"

"Oh that's fine. I was calling to see if you wanted to go out again this weekend, I got tickets to a great show at your university."

"Oh the comedy one? I heard that's been sold out for weeks!" I had seen flyers posted around the campus, it was supposed to be an amazing tour of three top stand up comics that everyone was going crazy over.

"Yea, I've got a friend who's traveling with them and he gave me four extra passes up close. They want as many cute girls there as possible especially in the front! So I thought we could go and bring the guys along too."

"That sounds great! Its tomorrow night right?"

"Yea, we'll come by your place and pick you up last since you're right next to campus. I'll call you first but be ready tomorrow around like seven I guess."

"Ok! I'll see you then. Bye." I shut my phone smiling happily; my day had just gotten much better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Kagome greeted us with a huge smile that night looking more beautiful than ever. There was something about her lately; it was like she was glowing. And I loved it so much, because I knew this was no longer the girl that I had met in that hospital, this was someone worth so much more.

She tackled me in a hug before chattering away with Sango and Miroku. I followed everyone out to Sango's car content to watch her and how she smiled.

Maybe it's just me,

But you seem finally happy  
I don't think I've seen your face

Just glow like a neon sign

"Inu!" She yelled waking me up from the song I had been humming along walking behind her. "Stop spacing out and get up here." She smiled reaching for me and beamed when I held her hand to walk along side her.

The drive to campus was quick with Miroku going on and on how great one of the comedians we were seeing tonight was. I wasn't usually one for stand up but Kagome was too excited not to go, and I would have probably seen a ballet for the girl with no complaints if it made her happy. Finally finding a spot in an overcrowded garage we walked along with the hoards of everyone else to the arena that dominated Kagome's university.

"So this is where you go to school?" I asked looking around at the huge fancy buildings filled with classrooms, some of who's lights were still on even this late. It was a pretty place with lots of well groomed grass for people to sit and play guitars on no doubt, and large fountains that usually ended up being jumped in; I was guessing.

"Yea." She blushed with a little nod hugging my arm.

"It's really nice."

"Yea, I want to transfer here sometime when I save up enough to enroll again." Sango remarked looking around at all the students surrounding us. A faint tint of sadness was behind her words and Miroku; surprisingly appropriate, reached out to hold her hand. She smiled at him taking it and Kagome giggled next to me.

The arena was even more giant inside than I was expecting, with a stage down at the very middle and the school colors and mascot posted in every free inch. Thousands of kids were lounging around and greeting friends as we weaved through the thick crowds to get to our seats in the front. Sango wasn't kidding; we were right by the stage.

"Hey! Kuranosuke!" Sango jumped up leaving us when a guy near the stage waved over to her. She gave him a quick hug and continued talking with him and Miroku next to me I could have sworn growled.

"He's just a friend!" Kagome hissed to Miroku who went on trying to pretend like he didn't care. Hopeless.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Near the end of the third and last comedian I stood up whispering to Inuyasha and took off for the bathroom. I knew the crowds once this finished would be awful and figured missing a little bit of the end would be worth waiting in a line for an hour. I made my way quickly up the steps trying to keep my eyes down. Sometimes the littlest things would still embarrass me, just walking up an aisle while tons of people were sitting and probably ignoring me, I still acted strangely about. I guess I was just the type of person that didn't like being noticed so much anymore…Shaking it off I bolted for the restroom.

Since it was empty and the show would probably be over any minute afterwards I took a few seconds to primp up my hair in the mirror and add a touch of lip gloss nodding in approval.

Walking out a smile on my lips and an ease in my pace I paused to look to see if anyone was leaving yet. That's when I felt it, an uneasy pang in my chest and a thick arm struck out to fix around my neck a hand forcibly clamping over my mouth and dragging me backwards off my balance. I struggled screaming a muffled noise with my last breath my eyes wide and trying to kick, or fight or somehow alert someone, anyone. But the hall was completely empty and I was slammed up behind a wall in a deserted back corridor.

My mind was panicking, my heart pounding so hard I felt like I was going to be sick. Forcing my eyes open I saw the scariest sight that could have been before me. Ice blue eyes…angry ones, and I screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Gasp Don't worry I'll have the next chapter up by the latest in one week, maybe earlier if I have a boring weekend haha. Review if you have the time, see you all soon!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me. The little bit of lyrics I included were also by Butch Walker from his amazing song 'Maybe Its Just Me' Check it out :D I heart Zombies!


	19. Chapter 19 Déjà vu

A/N: Hello mina! As promised the exciting conclusion to last weeks cliffy here, and sorry about a bit of the wait, hectic weekend :p

Kawaii Inu Stalker: Aw hehe, yea isn't he such a nice guy? A bit gruff on the outside but I like to think he's a real softy, especially when it comes to Kagome. And I love sappy stuff too winks :) Jaspyn: Yes indeed our favorite crazed ex is back, of course it's not over with him, that'd be too easy hehe. Sorry all my stories are making you either cry or die in suspense! Haha you're too funny. Read on, but you guys know me by now, I'm a sucker for a knight in shining armor. :p And thanks for your input! Inuyasha05: I haven't exactly decided how much more of Kagome's past I'm going to go into. Hers was sort of laid out right in the beginning, while Inuyasha's we are just barely starting to see, so we'll just have to see how it goes together hehe. Now I'm thinking about it more because of your review though :)

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and if you have the time drop me a review and let me know what you think :D Ja for now! Laurell

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga. I screamed twisting under him uselessly, I remembered this game. He covered my mouth again harshly cutting off my yell and shook me into the wall hard. I gasped when I felt my head hit the concrete, as stars flooded my vision and tears filled my eyes. 'Oh god not my head again.' I could feel my vision going in and out but I bit my cheek struggling to stay awake. I could not go limp now, he could kill me. I had to stay alert, if I had any hope out of this I had to stay awake. It was the only thought in my mind.

He hisses my name and my body revolts, spasms to life under his crushing grip on my throat and mouth with new resolve to escape. "Stop!" He commands and I keep struggling managing to free one of my legs from where he's pinned me, I kick anything in reach and manage to hit his shin causing him to yelp and release me momentarily. "HELP!" I scream and it echo's back down the hall, so I can hear my desperate and frightened cry several times as I'm shoved against the wall again.

"Fucking stop it Kagome! I swear to god I'll kill you if you make another noise." My split second window is gone again and now he's got a better hold on me than ever and my head is really starting to throb in the back. I can do nothing but stare at him wide eyed tears rolling onto his hand. I'm choking in my throat frantically breathing through my nose feeling like my body is going to be crushed by him. My heart already is.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He demands and I almost smile behind his hand at the absurdness of that question. 'My problem!' My mind screams. He's yelling things at me now, things I recognize because I've heard it all before but my thoughts are really slurring together badly. I can barely make out what he's saying it sounds so far away.

"Do you hear me? You're fucking boyfriend is dead! He hit me, protecting a worthless whore like you and now it'll be the last thing he does. Do you fucking hear me?" I can barely nod from how tight he has my neck craned back my head pressed against the wall.

In some distant part of me I can faintly hear people leaving, I can hear the doors starting to open but I'm too far to see anyone and more importantly, for anyone to see me. He's still talking and I swear my vision is starting to tunnel on me, I can't. I can't give up. In a last ditch effort I bite his hand as hard as I can and I scream with everything I have left in me.

"INUYASHA!"

"You Bitch!" I can see that flash of danger in his eyes but all I can do is stay pressed to the wall and stare lifelessly, I don't have any fight left in me. And then his fist connects with the side of my head and I collapse painfully to the floor, helpless.

_I tried…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

I'm the first of our friends to reach the lobby, pushing through the crowds to look for Kagome. She hadn't come back yet. I rush up to the front doors but she's not waiting by them like she said, nor is she outside from what I can tell. The place is quickly filling up with everyone leaving and my heart starts to pound, something isn't right and I can feel it.

I'm looking around me in every direction when Sango and Miroku run up panting. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Kagome isn't here." I'm looking rapid fire through the crowds desperately trying to recognize that familiar black hair, and soft smile. I want to feel that relief when I see her, I'm eager to exhale a sigh knowing it was nothing. But there's a knot in my chest and it still isn't going away.

That's when I hear it; it's faint but just barely. It sounded like someone just screamed my name…I spin on my heel to see a dark hallway and take off sprinting down it. Miroku shouts to me and they both follow but I'm too focused to notice.

'Kagome.' She's all I can think of, and I'm praying she's ok. I skid to a stop when my eyes lock onto something.

Kouga, and Kagome lying at his feet.

I'm going to fucking kill him.

I don't hesitate my instincts all kicking into overdrive, in an instant I've blind sided him. The idiot once again too busy standing over his conquest to realize it's too late for him. I throw him to the floor and drag him back up only to punch and hit him again. Miroku's screaming and pulling on me but I don't feel him anymore than I recognize how many times I've punched Kouga. Then with one last yell Kouga slams into the wall from the force of my throw and sags before sliding to the floor blood trickling down his face and out of his mouth.

Miroku is still pulling on me screaming in my ear and I'm panting so hard I can feel my whole body shaking, my hands still curled into fists. But Miroku's voice finally makes it through when he yells "Kagome!" and I've spun around to see Sango sitting next to her having pulled her into her lap.

"Inuyasha she's barely breathing!" Sango cries tears in her eyes and I'm on the floor at her side.

"We've got to get her to the hospital!"

"She's bleeding back here too!" Sango's crying as she shows me her lap which was slowly being stained by a thick dark substance. As gently as I can I take her from Sango's arm lifting up her body and cradling it to me.

Miroku behind me is already on the phone with 911 and the crowd parts gasping when they see me approach with the limp and bleeding angel in my arms. Everyone around us is silent and still when the three of us walk out the front doors to wait for the inevitable sirens. My legs don't feel stable enough and I lay Kagome back down on the pavement kneeling next to her trying to be as tender as I can.

"Kagome," I'm whispering hovering over her and staring down at how pale she looks again. "Please not again, I can't do this with you twice." Taking off my jacket I put it under her head soaking up the blood there and trying to stop it somehow. The ambulance is screaming up to us again and it's all deja vu. It's all too much to handle, it's moving in slow motion again. Miroku is pointing back to the arena and a crowd of people have gathered to watch fearfully. Sango pulls me up to my feet pushing me into the ambulance and saying something to me but I can't hear her.

"Inuyasha!" She screams while I'm watching them load her onto a stretcher and put her in. "Snap out of it! She needs you!" She shakes me awake and I nod. "We'll meet you at the hospital! Now go with her!" The crew yells for me and I climb in after her.

This time at least, I can answer their questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Paging orthopedics, paging Dr…_

'God I hate hospitals.'

The three of us were nervously seated in the uncomfortable chairs of the Emergency Room. Kagome had finally woken up in the ambulance looking bewildered, but I was just so thankful I could hold her hand and calm her down even a fraction by telling her I was there.

And now we waited. They had put her in one of the small examination rooms for the time being with a nurse and a doctor soon following. But seeing as none of us were family we weren't permitted inside. She smiled at me before they took her in there, actually smiled at me. And now all I could do was sit, and grip my bloodstained jacket.

"She'll be ok Inu…" Sango rubbed one of my shoulders and I nodded swallowing the lump in my throat. I knew she was right; she had woken up and wasn't showing signs of a concussion like last time at all. But she was still hurt, and I didn't have a clue what that bastard had done to her.

Just thinking about him, just seeing his face and my blood ran cold, my hands clenching into fists again. Miroku said he only told them someone was back there, that we saw someone else in a fight with him but they ran off when we came up and we had found them both unconscious.

I wanted to tell them the truth, I wanted them to lock away that bastard, but first I needed to know what happened from Kagome. Not to mention the complications I could face by stepping into a police office, it would be worth it though to see that scum out of her life forever. He was too dangerous.

Finally the door opened and I sighed in relief to see Kagome standing unharmed, a weak smile on her face. The nurse walked a wheel chair over for her to sit in and moved her over to us. At my fearful look at the chair the nurse smiled politely. "It's just hospital policy, your girlfriend is okay."

"I have to fill out some paperwork before I can leave but the doctor said I'll be fine. I'm back to staying in bed for the next few days though, because my head got hurt again. It was a small gash that was bleeding, but thankfully I don't need any stitches. But I'm going to have a pretty intense headache back."

I sighed heavily, letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Reaching out she took my hand and sat it in her lap holding it tightly. "Thank you, I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Her eyes filled with tears and I noticed something for the first time. Even though she was weak I could see it, that glow from her eyes had dimmed…the darkness was coming back.

"What happened Kagome? Who was that back there?" Sango asked her tone soft but filled with worry. Kagome choked on her words tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It was her ex boyfriend." I answered for her and handed her a tissue from the table next to us.

"Is that true?" Miroku gasped, she nodded staring down and releasing my hand.

'_Damn you Kouga…what have you done.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I couldn't stand it; I couldn't stand the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes, the confusion in Miroku's and the sadness in Sango's. I was _still_ a victim. Maybe that was all I'd ever be, and now they knew too. The first friends I had made here since him, he had to ruin that as well. Now I would be alone again.

"Kagome, why? Why was he doing that to you?" The lump in my throat was threatening to choke me. 'Don't make me say it.' I wanted to cry, and when I closed my eyes I saw his. The look in those beautiful blue eyes right before he hit me, I gasped and a sharp pain struck like lightening in the back of my head.

"Kagome it's all right, you don't have to try and explain." Miroku insisted and I nodded again biting my bottom lip to keep the stinging tears back. They did have a right to know after all, and I'd have to tell Inuyasha eventually.

With a shaky breath I told them how he grabbed me when I left the bathroom and dragged me back there. How I fought him and that's how I got hurt and then how I bit him so I could yell for Inuyasha. The rest they knew, and if they didn't they could assume it. I didn't tell them how he hit me, what he said, or say how scared I still was. But the look in all their eyes, Inuyasha's especially, and I knew they understood.

And now was when they all realized how much of a burden I really would be, and Inuyasha would finally figure out exactly what Kouga had said. I was baggage, nothing but a weak person who would continue to become prey to others. No matter how hard I tried…I was still a victim. It would just be easier to remember rather than try and fight it; Kouga would never leave me alone. And I was doing nothing but putting them in danger by being friends with them.

"That bastard." A voice hissed and I looked up in surprise to see it was Sango who was clenching his hands tightly in her lap, her eyes shining. "Kagome! We'll help you press charges and get a restraining order on him!" I shook my head slowly.

"I tried before. His dad owns a huge law firm and knows just about every cop in the city. They told me that I didn't have enough of a case against him to press charges or put a restraining order on him. I know it wouldn't be any different now. He can always weasel his way out of things…" A nurse interrupted my explanation handing me my release papers that needed signing and another check up appointment slip.

"Your doctor wants you in bed for at least the weekend. During the week take it easy and continue to take ibuprofen for your headaches." I nodded and smiled when she said I was free to go, standing up carefully with Inuyasha's constant support.

"You're coming home with me tonight." Inuyasha said firmly once we were outside the ER and I looked up at him in alarm.

"What do you…mean? I can't do that, all my things are at my place Inuyasha."

"Then we'll stop by and get them. I'm not letting you out of my sight. And you heard the doctor, they want you in bed and resting, you can't do that living by yourself."

"Really Inu, I'll be fine. I just want to go home." I just want to be alone, just wanted to go home and bawl where no one could see me.

"I think it's a good idea Kagome. Miroku and I will come by tomorrow, we can rent some movies and bring you some dinner and everything so you don't have to worry about a thing." Sango agreed and Miroku nodded next to her smiling.

"But…" I was still too tired and confused to even think this through. Inuyasha still wanted me? They still wanted me? Were they serious?

"Please..?" Inuyasha finally asked taking my hands in his. "Please let us help you…" My heart flooded with emotions that were threatening to leave me in tears again so I nodded in agreement and he grinned hugging me softly.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered in my ear and a tear slipped down my cheek. I hope you're right Inu…I really hope you're right…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not too bad right? The plot is going to be speeding up after this chapter so stay with me everyone, and any reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me. rawr.


	20. Chapter 20 Aftertaste

A/N: Hey everyone! Your humble author is back with another update, a bit of a longer one this time too (yay). Now this chapter is starting a bit different because I've decided to add one more point of view to tell the story from, Kouga's. I wrestled with the idea but in the end decided I did want his first person involved even if it is only for this chapter so you could see some of HIS thoughts on what's happening. There won't be any other first person characters just for the sake of confusion so don't expect any. I don't even expect Kouga's pov to show up more than this one time, but maybe twice, we'll see ;p.

Jaspyn: aww I 3 your review! Kagome really should know better by now, but she's learning slowly, and darling you're such a sweet heart! You don't have to go through all that just to read my chapter's haha! You're so sweet though doing manual labor just to keep up w/ my stories :) Please let me know if I can help you out at all by emailing them to you or whatever, I'd be happy to do that. But thank you so much for your reviews and no worries if you can't leave one for a while. I appreciate it :) Kawaii Inu Stalker: Thank you so much for such a sweet review, I'm so sorry it made you cry! Yea bit intense there, but Kouga isn't the kind of problem that just goes away :( As you guys will soon be seeing more of. Kagome is finally starting to get her confidence back though; it's just something that can take time. Thanks!

NOTE: This chapter also has a scene that has violence and abuse and might not be easy to read if I have any younger readers out there. So please, as always, use your own discretion. It's not my 'dark' story for no reason ;) Also we have not one, but two song lyrics mentioned in this chapter! Both of these I've planned to use in this story since I started it and I really suggest checking them out. You can probably find them on myspace or youtube if you don't want to download them. They're both such amazing and beautiful songs! Thanks to everyone reading, I hope you like the new chapter! Ja! Laurell

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Kouga's POV:

My blood was boiling by the time I made it home that night and threw open the door stomping in. A few of the freshmen scattered when they saw me, I could only imagined how I looked from the amount of blood that had been on the arena floor. I still couldn't believe it, he fucking hit me.

I grabbed a beer out of the fridge, it was about the only thing that sounded appeasing right now and leaned against the counter chugging it. Taking two more in my hands I walked up the stairs, the pledges and fellow members alike pressing themselves to the walls or darting away from me. They knew how to fear me, they knew how to respect me, he would be learning soon.

I couldn't even figure out who I wanted to tear apart more. That made it twice Kagome's…-he had hit me. Twice he had actually struck me, and in her fucking defense. Kagome was mine, and she always would be. She was mine to say and do what I pleased to and right now I was tolerating her little stunts because I knew she would smarten up and come back to me. That was when I would finally cast her aside, once I was done with her. I would ruin her, no matter how long it took.

Mine is an act of love  
Mine is a wish to solve  
And mine is to sink by your side

I walked into my bathroom and grimaced from my reflection. Wetting a wash cloth I gritted my teeth wiping the various dried blood off my face and poking at a dark bruise forming on my cheek. This would not be good.

Who did that little bitch think she was anyways? Flaunting around campus with her new boyfriend like she was some sort of great catch and they were so happy. It made my stomach twist to just see her face, knowing everything she had done and what a fool I had been to fall for her deception. My muscles were still tense beneath their bruises and I paced my room killing another beer in the process and trying to calm myself down. Kagome always was the only one that could make me this angry…

All she had done was harp on me, not to drink so much, not to spend so much time here, not to talk to her that way. As if a man like me would ever be controlled by a woman as weak as she was. Listening to that mouth got so old; she never shut up no matter how many times I told her to. I didn't want to get rough with her but she never fucking learned. I don't know why she always had to make everything so difficult for her.

But even after all her bullshit I dealt with, all the things I forgave her for; she tries to make me out to be the bad guy! It was sickening, her lies never stopped.

You are to be amused  
And you are never to be confused

In your first love  
Your first time

"Hey Kou- Holy shit what happened to you!" Suikotsu yelled walking into my room. I glared up at him not saying anything.

"You went after that Kagome girl again didn't you? Let me guess, she had someone with her this time." Ban one of my other brothers said from the doorway, his eyes locked on mine. I was not in the mood for his rivalries.

"Why do you still insist on chasing that girl down? It's like your obsessed with fucking with her, I mean what did she ever do-" He didn't have time to finish that sentence before I had him shoved against the wall my hand curled around his collar fisting it up tightly around his neck.

"You don't know a fucking thing about it, so shut your mouth." Suikotsu was silent behind us and I tightened my grip until his face started to flood red and he nodded. Releasing my hold on his collar he dropped abruptly and sagged against the wall coughing. I trudged back down the stairs ready and eager for someone to even look at me the wrong way but everyone had the sense to stay out of my line of attack not daring to look up when I slammed the back door and threw my beer bottle out into the lawn on my way out.

Why a doll so they tell me  
Cause she is mine  
Faith and fully mine…

Stalking through the dark campus I lit up a stray cigarette in my jacket pocket and remembered how she used to smoke them with me when she was most upset. It was a strange ritual that followed after our fights, the only times she was quiet was right after when she smoked. It had started to become the only time I could stand her. I was sick of those tears and the sobbing pleads, I don't know why I kept her around as long as I did. For some reason I thought I still wanted her, or more specifically I wasn't about to give a woman I had been with to anyone else. Without me she would have been whoring herself all over campus anyway. She was mine, and I would let her go when I was good and ready.

I must say  
This love hasn't changed me  
Cause I feel fine   
Faith and fully mine

Every time she tried to leave I just got angrier and the less I wanted her to. If she wanted to go so badly I'd let her, but there wouldn't be anything left of her by the time I was done. I knew she had to be cheating on me by the end of it, it was all there in her silent defiance's of me, her outbursts and trying to stand up for herself which was just comical. Hearing my brother's confirm it was the last card to drop, and with it the whole house fell.

I must have seen too much skin  
Much more than I needed to  
And much more than I wanted, to dream

I'm so much better off without her, but no matter how many girls I'm with I can't stop thinking of her. Whenever I see that pretty face the rage boils right up to my skin again. It's like I can't control myself when I'm around her, I want to shut her up for good. The way she mocks me with everything she does, the balls to bring another man anywhere around I might have been. It was obvious she was still trying to humiliate me; I hadn't scared her quite enough. But there was ample time for that; she would pay for her grievances against me.

I must have felt so much pain  
It's funny how some things do remain

It isn't true that things do change  
Isn't it strange how pain remains

"I'm far from done with you Kagome…" I mumbled between my pants of smoke leaning far out on the railings of the schools dark boardwalk. "You are mine."

But don't look sad, because it isn't sad  
Now that I have you…to myself…

--------------------------------------------------

"Kagome…" He whispered his voice echoing in my thoughts. "Wake up baby, what's wrong?" My head was pounding so hard it felt like all of my blood had rushed into it and was trapped there.

I moaned raising my hand up to my face which was stinging sharply again. I couldn't quite remember when but I knew what had happened; I had said too much. I had gotten gutsy and was talking so fast because I knew I was going to be cut off any second. It was that momentary rush of adrenaline when you slam the door in someone's face, you're so proud of yourself for those few seconds; until the door opens up again…I had to stop doing that.

And it's none of my business,  
I got a weakness  
Can I beat this?

The autumn leaves  
Falling in the breeze  
Are not my fault

"Kagome, you fell, let me help you up." I tried to push away from him but his grip was crushing when he grabbed my arm and drug me across the room, throwing me against the couch. My back hit the hard bottom of it and I slumped back down to the floor squeezing my eyes shut, trying to forget the pain and not let him see me cry. Hoping that if I just stayed quiet he would rant until he left and then I could creep back out.

There's a storm over yonder  
You gotta wonder  
What it's all about

Destiny was never up to me  
And it's not my fault,  
Your love's like salt

"Why do you make me do these things Kagome?" He asked me a chilling sincerity in his voice. "The only thing I want is to love you, and you just can't accept that. You have to keep pushing and pushing me until you make me do something I don't want to baby. Why do we always have to do things the hard way, when you could make this all so much easier?"

I kept the whimpers locked in my throat, not daring to open my mouth because I knew they'd come out. The minute he heard me make a noise, it would only fuel him. I wiped my tears slowly off my cheeks with my sleeves.

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart  
Feels like it's over before it starts  
The aftertaste is gunna break my heart

"I'm sorry." I panic and whisper hoarsely when he stands up to head my way. I cringe curling up as small as possible when his feet stop right in front of me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I'm chanting now tears rolling freely as I hold my hands up trying to somehow hide from him.

"Oh I don't doubt that, but the thing is…you just keep doing this. Why do you insist on embarrassing me the way you do? Why don't you learn? Even a dog can learn Kagome, why don't you?" I can't stop it, the rage that's locked in my chest wins against my ever present terror.

"I'm not a dog of yours to train!" No sooner than I scream it all the air rushes out of my stomach and is replaced by the searing pain from his quick kick. I think I can actually feel my ribs bruising and I dry heave on the floor for several seconds wondering if I'm ever going to get air again. Or if my body's going to finally give up on me, if this will be its last time it stays fighting.

And I really didn't need this  
Don't wanna be this  
Don't wanna see this

I'm fallin' in,  
I'm going there again  
And it's not my fault

Kouga sighs holding his head in his hands and rocking slightly. He pulls out his pack of smokes beating them roughly in one palm before opening and taking one out. I don't try to speak again, and I try not to listen either. I'm focusing on breathing which is becoming more and more of a challenge the way pain is shooting through my entire body. If I didn't stop him soon I would end up in the clinic again. It was getting hard to explain the injuries to them.

"I want to make this work and I'm really trying to. But I'm just not getting any response from you. Do you want us to last? Are you tired of me? Do you not want me anymore?"

I didn't answer, I knew this trick.

"Respond when I'm fucking talking to you!" He screams and I cringe not being able to stop the silent sobs shaking through me.

"Kagome, Kagome baby no don't cry. Don't cry baby." He kneels down on the floor and scoops me up into his lap smoothing his hands over my hair and holding me so tightly to him I can barely breath. "Don't cry," He shushes me and I can't stop fucking shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You know this isn't me, you know the real me. You wouldn't leave me would you Kagome?" I shake my head no frantically and he calms going back to comforting me. "It's okay, don't worry everything is okay." He's whispering.

Are you sick of pretending?  
That all this trouble is really ending

The way things break  
Every step you take  
Is not my fault  
Your love's like salt

After I don't respond for long enough he leaves, although I'm not sure how or when he did. I lay very still on the floor for a long time, my eyes closed and breathing soft. I'm scared to get up because I don't want to feel the sting of my new injuries. Because then I'll have to accept once again what's happened to me, I don't want to check and see how bad it is this time. I don't want to find out if I'm bleeding and need to drive myself to the clinic, but I know I have to. I just want it all to go away…

The aftertaste is gunna break my heart  
Feels like it's over before it starts  
The aftertaste is gunna break my heart

Your love's like salt…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shot up out of bed panting and disorientated. My head was pounding just like in the dream and my heart hurt it was beating so fast.

I winced trying to open my eyes but they felt so heavy it stung. Finally a blurry dark room came into focus and I calmed momentarily. Until I realized I wasn't alone and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Kagome? Kagome? Are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep." Inuyasha asked coming to sit on the bed beside me.

"I…yea just a bad dream." I mumbled. 'One that I'm still living.'

"Why don't you try and get some more rest?" He offered with some apprehension laced under his words.

"No, I don't want to sleep anymore. What time is it?" I rubbed my face lightly covering my eyes and willing it all away.

"Close to noon."

"Wow, how long was I asleep for?" I tried to laugh lightly but it made my head hurt worse again. And as soon as I showed any sign of discomfort Inuyasha was shushing me back to laying down.

"I'll go get you something for breakfast, and your medication. Just rest okay?" He asked softly and I nodded. And then I was alone again, the dream still haunting me it felt so real. 'It felt real because it was real, it was a real memory.' I'm reminded and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to make it leave. Sending it back to whatever dark corner the attack last night had drug it out of.

Opening my eyes I tried focusing on Inuyasha's room instead. It didn't have anything too exciting to look at either, bare walls besides the prints I had talked him into hanging, spotless dresser and nightstand, not a bit of clutter in any corner. 'Weird, I really would have never thought him a neat freak.' I noticed.

Something else I noticed for the first time though is he didn't have a single picture up anywhere, and the more I thought on this I realized I couldn't remember ever seeing any picture of him or his life anywhere. 'He did say he hadn't lived with family since he was young…So maybe he doesn't have a lot of pictures. But what has he been doing the last 21 years then?'

I wanted to ask him but still remembered how he had reacted last time I asked him anything about his past. 'But still…' Something nagged at me.

"Ok, now don't judge my cooking skills on this, it's not meant to taste great. Just eat it because it will make you feel better."

"Oatmeal?" I said in surprise sitting up in bed as he walked over and laid a tray down on my lap. "What kind of guy has oatmeal?" I teased and he ignored it sitting down next to me on his bed. He leaned back against the headboard and smirked at me.

"Just eat it." He said and something about the way he was staring at me so near made me blush, so I did. If nothing else just so I would have an excuse not to speak.

"You have to eat before you can take your painkillers, so don't skimp okay? I want you feeling better."

"You worry about me too much," I mumbled taking another small bite. It wasn't quite as bad as I remembered but no treat either. He didn't say anything instead just closing his eyes and staying still next to me. "You look more tired than me, what's wrong?" I nudged him lightly with my shoulder.

"Sorry, no I'm fine." I knew he was lying but didn't press it any further. 'He's my boyfriend, but why do I get this weird feeling like I never know what he's thinking? Or much about him for that matter…'

"Will you be ok if I run down to the store real quick?"

"Of course, I'm not going to spontaneously light on fire Inu."

"I know, I know. I just want to make sure you're feeling okay, you had a pretty rough night Kagome." I looked back down at the comforter shutting my eyes for a moment and shivering when I saw a glimpse of Kouga's face looking down on me. "But I kind of insisted you come here before realizing my complete lack of food." He laughed sheepishly.

"Lucky for you I'm actually a pretty decent cook. You should get going though or you'll never know it." I smiled softly.

"All right, I can take a hint. Finish your breakfast and please try and go back to sleep, ok?" He leaned over to kiss my forehead quickly then grabbed his wallet on the dresser and was off.

"Take your time!" I shouted but instantly regretted that one wincing and slumping down holding a hand up to my bandage. I finished the mush as quick as I could after that so I could take the pills beside it and drank as much of the glass of water as I could handle. It felt like my stomach had shrunk to half its size after one night of not eating.

Pushing the blankets back I stood up and carried the tray carefully to the kitchen and cleaned the bowl. "There, see I'm not totally useless." I mumbled feeling a little bit better.

I walked back to the bedroom quickly rubbing my arms for some warmth, between being barefoot and still wearing my clothes from last night and the sub zero temperature Inuyasha kept this place at I was freezing all the sudden.

Crawling back into bed I curled up as tight as I could with his blankets but just wasn't warm enough in the skimpy outfit I was wearing. Sitting up wearily I looked around his room for another blanket or something I could at least put on. But of course there was nothing out of place. With a sigh I got up and opened his closet doors peeking through the hung clothes but still not finding anything.

'What is he part Husky?' Finally I found a small stack of sweaters at the top of his closet and stood up on my toes grabbing the top one. Trying to pull it off without disturbing the others I failed miserably when I lost my balance and pulled the entire group of them onto the floor knocking over a box next to them as well.

"Great, just great." I mumbled from where I had landed on my ass, piling up the sweaters and reaching for the box whose lid had come off and its contents spilled on the floor. Gathering them up I snuck a peek at what had spilled out if it. There were piles of stray different size papers with scratchy handwriting scribbled all over them. Places, dates, people's names and even some in different languages were all over the floor.

I knew I shouldn't have been doing this. I should have shoved them all back in that box and put it right back where I had found it…but my curiosity was getting the best of me. Cautiously I flipped through them reading some of the notes but not being able to make much sense of them and then between a small notebook a stack of photo's tumbled to the floor. Setting down the pages I picked them up my heart pounding hard in my chest.

The first one was a picture of a younger looking Inuyasha; his hair was shorter only coming just below his shoulders and down and he was in a bar with a group of people all laughing. I squinted trying to read the banners behind them when I realized it wasn't English. 'German…?' I thought oddly. The next one was a Polaroid of Inuyasha sitting next to a canal of some sort, old buildings towering behind him. He wasn't looking at the camera this time and he was alone aside for a cell phone he was speaking into. Another picture revealed him with his cheeks flushed looking to be in some sort of gym, his hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was flicking off the camera and smirking. The one after that was him wearing a giant coat and holding his arms out in the snow, behind him was the Eiffel tower.

I kept flipping faster through all of them; they were all pictures of him in these amazing places looking slightly different in each one. Few of them looked to even have been taken intentionally. The ones at the bottom of the stack were all him in England from what I could tell; his hair was full length by this time by he wasn't smiling as often in these pictures. More and more people kept going in and out of the photos with him, but few I saw in more than one photo.

'Where was he, how was he doing all of this?' My mind was racing when I stopped my scanning and halted on the picture in my hand. It was him with his arm around the shoulders of a beautiful woman, she was well dressed and wearing a flirty smile while he whispered something in her ear. She was looking directly at the camera, and I felt like she was staring straight through me with her dark eyes.

My hand trembling I turned the photo over recognizing the same handwriting from before.

"_Kikyou and I in London with the group, New Years Eve 2005."_

My mind went totally blank starring at this description. This was barely a year ago, how had he never mentioned this! I went back scanning and flipping them over and it was all the same things.

"_Tony and I, Spain." "Me, China." "Finally made it to Thailand." "Visiting Amsterdam for a break."_

"What is going on here?" I heard a sound at the front door and I swear my heart had just dropped to my stomach as I froze staring at the open bedroom door. As quick as I could I shoved everything back into the shoebox fumbling with the lid and jumping up pushing the box back into place right as I heard the front door open. I fell back to the floor picking up the sweaters shaking so badly I was sure he would notice.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice asked from where he stood in the bedroom doorframe and I froze still clutching a sweater.

"I…got cold so- I…" I stammered my heart was pounding so hard I was sure he could probably hear it.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked gently walking forward and picking up one next to me on the floor. "Here this one is really warm, you're trembling and everything Kagome, you ok?" He rubbed his hands on my arms and I gave him a shaken nod.

"Yea just tired. You're right, I um. Just need some more rest." I lied quickly pulling it over my head even though I wasn't cold in the slightest anymore. He refolded the ones on the floor sliding them into place on the shelf and closed the closet doors behind him.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to listen to me." He reached for the blanket pulling it up tighter around me and kissed my forehead again. "Get some rest," he whispered with a smile then left the room closing the door behind him.

I sat with my eyes wide open, my thoughts racing a mile a minute. I wouldn't be sleeping again for awhile…

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: And the plot thickens…dun dun dun, I'd love to hear any speculations on what you guys think hehe.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me, but I don't own these songs or the amazing artists who perform them. I would very much like to though.

Blonde Redhead – 'The doll is Mine' (Kouga's scene)

Ben Lee- 'Aftertaste' (Kagome's memory)


End file.
